Let there be Darkness
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a strong and proud young man. He protects his friends from harm and he is quite rich. However, what happens when he learns that his family Heirloom is a powerful weapon that existed for over three thousand years? FIND OUT HERE ON! LET! TH
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys. This is my new story. This one is much more light hearted! Yes. The title doesn't sound very light but trust me. **

**This one will feature an overpowered Issei. Sorry. **

**Enjoy this story. I own nothing. This story is also being worked on by me and Bluecelebi... well he will help whenever he can get off his lazy ass.**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou. A young boy of 8. He was decently built, at least built better than kids his age, but he was still pretty scrawny. He had chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. His air was messy like a bed head, and it was his style. It was probably because he was too lazy to comb it, but hey! It looked good on him.

Issei was walking around a small town in Japan, heading down a paved walkway that went through a massive park, the only park in the town. It was about the size of four football fields and it had a fountain in the middle, which was large itself. The fountain was always on and it did tricks or whatever. Like sprays high into the air or sprays diagonally. At night it would even have colors! It was gorgeous.

Issei's father was a high ranking minister of Japan. The family was known to move a lot within the country of Japan and sometimes even outside of Japan, though it wasn't often. They have moved at least four times that Issei can remember, all while staying in their location for at least a year or two. His mother was a house wife so the house was always clean and there was always great food on the table.

Issei was walking through this park because he really enjoyed the outdoors, though it was more of the fact he could be alone. He liked to think and well he did it best when he could walk around the town. He was a good kid. Always did his homework, always obeyed the rules… mostly. Issei did have a taste in women, though it just started about a few months ago. Though he was shy when it came to romance, but everyone is at first right?

* * *

Issei was walking through the park, heading around the fountain, when he came upon a girl being picked on by three boys. The girl was about Issei's age, perhaps a bit older. She had long crimson hair which reached down to her waist and she wore a pretty bow on top. She was however in the middle of three boys, being picked on. They were pushing her between them, not letting her able to leave. She was also begging them to leave her alone.

"Please! Leave me alone!" The girl stated.

"Why would we leave you alone? All we wanted was your number." Said the tallest one. He was about the same height as Issei.

"Yea! Stuck up bitch!" Said the second one.

The third one remained quiet.

"Why would I give you bullies my number?!" The girl said.

"HEY! We were kind to you until you started being a bitch!" Said the big one.

Issei walked over. "HEY! Leave her alone!" Issei yelled at them. The big one turned and glared at Issei.

"Walk away loser." The big one said. He walked over to Issei who stood his ground. The big one put his hands on Issei's shirt. "Didn't you hear me? Go. Away!"

"Get your hands off me. I don't want your greasy hands on my nice shirt." Issei said.

"What did you say you punk?!" The big one raised his right fist and swung it down at Issei. Issei smiled and gripped his fist before twisting his arm behind his back. He then kicked the big one off of his feet, sending him to the ground in pain.

"GET HIM!" The big one yelled out in pain. The girl just watched as Issei was attacked by the other two boys as the first one was slowly getting up.

Issei shot his foot backwards, kicking the first one in his face, knocking him down again to the ground for good. Issei then ducked under the quiet ones fist who attempting to nail him before Issei's right fist connected with his crotch. This sent the boy down to the ground. Issei grabbed the last guy's arm and tossed the boy over his shoulder onto the boy who got his crotch punched. All three boys were on the ground, in pain, though the third one was the only one able to move.

"You don't pick on girls. If they hit you, fine, hit them back. But just don't pick on them just because they don't wanna give you their phone number! Leave now and never come back. Do I make myself clear?"

The big one was awake now and he groaned. "C-Crystal." He began to get up slowly and the third guy was also up. They both helped up the boy who was crying after getting his balls punched and they all walked slowly away.

Issei turned only to get hugged by the girl with the crimson hair. She was hugging onto him, placing her head on his chest.

"Thank you so much!"

Issei patted her head while his face was red. "U-Uh it's not a problem. I just don't like people picking on other people. There is especially no reason to pick on a girl."

The girl released him and she looked up at him with a smile. She was about six inchs smaller than him.

"So what is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou. What is yours?"

"Rias Gremory. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said with a big smile. Issei smiled back.

"Likewise. Do you want me to walk you home?" Issei offered. Rias nodded.

"I would like that. Thank you." Rias said. They began to walk home together, quiet for about a minute before Rias spoke up. "So, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, I had some martial arts training and some street fight training. My father is a minister who is second to the prime minister. So he is quite rich. When I asked my father if I could take up martial arts and learn to fight, he asked why. I said because I want to protect the people I care about. My father was quick and he bought off several different people to teach me different martial art styles."

"Wow. Your family sounds amazing." Rias said.

"Eh, it has its perks but there are downfalls as well, but enough about me. How about you?"

"Me? Well, I am here on vacation really. My father is one of the people of the U.N, so I get to travel around the world a lot. Japan is my favorite, so I come here when I can. It is technically where my family stays at the most too."

"Ah, I have been all over Japan and sometimes in other countries myself. Japan really is a great country."

"It is beautiful and has many great things. I really like Kyoto. All the shrines and shopping districts."

"Ah, girls and their shopping." Issei commented. This brought out a laugh in both of them. It was then Rias arrived at a house.

"Thank you so much Issei for protecting me back there. Do you wanna come in for a drink?"

"No. I ought to be getting home."

"Aww, well, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Meet me at the fountain around three?"

"Yes! I will be there!"

"Bye Rias."

"Bye Issei." Rias said with a smile. They waved at each other and Issei left to go home.

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei was walking down the street in the dark. There were a few street lights but as it was a small town, it was quite vacant and not much light. In the distance was a car coming. It was driving really fast and it was making its way towards Issei. Issei ignored it, not really thinking it was going to hit him. I mean he can't live in fear right?

The car was actually a van and the side door opened. It was then Issei noticed a man wearing a black mask, pulling out a gun. Issei's eyes went wide and that was when Issei was shot, five times by a pistol. Issei was hit once in the thigh, twice in the stomach, once in the upper chest, and once in the shoulder. The van drove away quickly, the tires squealing away.

Issei was on the ground, still breathing but he was in massive pain. He was bleeding profusely from his wounds and he was now in a puddle of his own red hot blood. His vision began to bluur and he swore he heard voices…

* * *

"Issei! Brother! Come help me! Please!" Rias screamed. She was out on the street herself, walking with her brother, heading to town for some food. However, Rias noticed a body on the ground and she ran up to it. She screamed as she noticed it was Issei.

A large man, though only about 20 in age, walked over and looked at Rias.

"Rias. Do you know this child?"

"Yes! He was the boy who saved me from the bullies in the park. Can you help him?"

"Hmm. Does he mean a lot to you?"

"Yes! Please!"

The man smiled at Rias. The man had long crimson hair just like Rias. "Alright. I will make him into one of my servants. When you grow up and get your own pieces, I will trade you. Deal?"

"Yes! Please! Please!" Rias begged. She was hysteric!

The man knelt and pulled out what looked like pawn pieces. He looked at the boy and his face scrunched up.

"What's wrong?!" Rias asked.

"Nothing." The man said, putting eight pieces into the boy while Rias stood behind him. Rias was not able to see the eight pieces. Issei accepted the eight pieces. The man picked up Issei and with that, they took him away.

* * *

Eight months have passed since Issei met Rias. Issei and Rias met every day at the park and they spent every waking moment they could together. It wasn't romantic but they were great friends. Their families met every other Saturday for lunch. It was a playdate kind of thing. The families, which consisted of Issei's mom and dad and Rias's brother, would have tea and chat. Rias's brother and Issei's father were friends pretty much at the first meeting. They would chat and have a drink of alcohol or two.

Issei was inside of a moving truck and was riding with his father. Issei was looking out the window, a gloomy expression on his face.

"I know son. I know how you feel. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you dad. I really like that you are important and help people. I just don't like leaving my friends behind for a new place. I don't blame anyone. I know that it's just the cards that are dealt."

Issei's father smiled. "You really are becoming a man you know. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

About a week later, Issei climbed out of their moving truck. Upon their arrival, a woman and a girl approached. The girl was smiling and had long black hair that was unbound. She was really pretty. The girl looked just like the older woman.

"Hello. Are you our new neighbors?" The woman asked. The father smiled and turned.

"Yes. How do you do? I am Kosobo Hyoudou. This here is my son, Issei. Please take care of us." Issei's father said while Issei bowed with him.

"It's great to meet you. I am Shuri Himejima and this is my daughter, Akeno. Welcome to the neighborhood. How about we have a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely." Issei's father said.

* * *

**Read. Review. GO FUCK YOURSELF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**I should have chapter 3 and the final chapter for tonight up in about an hour and a half. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was inside of a shrine that was located on top of a hill that was actually right next to Issei's house. Issei was inside of a living area with Akeno, while his father and her mother were talking inside of the kitchen. The two children, Issei was eight though his birthday was soon, and Akeno was 9, were just sitting quietly, an awkward silence. Rias was also 9 last time Issei saw her.

"So… Do you like being a shrine maiden?" Issei asked.

"It's ok. So do you wanna make out?" Akeno asked suddenly, on her hands and knees leaning over to Issei. Issei jumped a bit at hearing this and seeing this, his face going red.

"W-W-What?"

"Ufufufufufu. I really like the shy ones."

"W-What?"

"I was just kidding. You are too easy"

"W-What?"

Akeno smiled at Issei who was lost. Akeno grabbed Issei's hand and they left the house together, though Issei was more along the lines of dragged. In the kitchen, standing in the doorway watching them was Akeno's mother, Shuri, and Issei's father, Koboso. They were having a drink of tea and smiling.

"Seems like your daughter took a liking to my son."

"Yea, she gets it from me. We aren't easy to approach and we like making men uncomfortable."

"Ah. Sadistic women. Not many of those. Sucks."

"Yea. My husband is also a masochist so it works out. Do you have a wife?"

"Yes I do. She is getting our old house cleaned up and she is flying out here. She will be here tomorrow. So where is your husband?"

"He should be arriving soon." It was then the back door was heard opening and closing. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Now now dear. You know I like to be called the Fallen." Said a big built man. He had black hair and a matching beard. "Ah, hello new neighbor. How do you do? I am Baraqiel."

"Ah! Like the Fallen Angel in the bible! Well, how do you do? I am Koboso Hyoudou. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Hey dear, where is Akeno? I brought her a present."

"She is off with Koboso's son."

"Ah, I hope he can take care of himself Koboso. Our daughter is quite… eccentric."

"Oh, I saw, but my son can take care of himself. He is becoming quite the young man. I am very proud of him."

"Good! Now how about we put away the tea and have a manly drink huh? Whiskey sound good?"

"I actually prefer the Vodka myself." Koboso said, leaving with Baraqiel to exit the house. Shuri stayed behind and began to wash dishes and prepare the house for the return of her family.

* * *

Akeno dragged Issei to a nearby park, which was about two miles away from her house. He was being ignored as he pleaded for her to slow down. She didn't listen at all. She only laughed and smiled. The sun was going down, so it was quite dark. Upon entering the park, Issei and Akeno heard screams of a woman. She was screaming for help and Issei turned his head to the sound. On top of a pic-i-nic table, there was a woman being undressed by two men, though they were teenagers, who had their junk out. It was a rape.

Issei quickly yanked his hand out from Akeno and ran over.

"Issei! What are you doing?!" Akeno yelled at him. Issei was running over to the scene, picking up a rock from the ground. It was a good sized rock.

Issei chucked the rock hard and nailed the largest one in the back of the head, sending him to the ground instantly, unconscious. The other boy turned and saw a little boy, eight years old, running at him. The little boy had a rock and was aiming to chuck it at him. The teenager ducked under the rock and was now right at Issei, punching him face. Issei went down to the ground hard.

"You little shit! How dare you mess with your elder's business!?" The teen said. Issei spat on the boys face.

"The only thing you are is pathetic." Issei said. The teenager wiped the spit from his face and had a face of rage. The teen brought out a knife from his pocket, a small pocketknife.

"Alright you little shit. You better apologize to me right now, or your little girlfriend over there will get it." The teen said, motioning over to Akeno who was staring at the scene with horror.

"I'm sorry-"

"That's a good little boy. Now run along."

"That you were born." Issei said, before driving his foot up hard into the boy's crotch. The teen went to his knees moaning and holding onto his junk. He was now bending over rocking his body in pain as he groaned. Issei stood up and the boy slowly looked up from his spot as he bent over. It was then Issei's foot came in like a football kick and kicked the boy in the face, knocking him out. The woman on the table was up and shivering. She was half naked, her top off and her breasts were able to be seen.

"T-Thank you kid."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have a phone? I wanna call the police."

"I will do it. Thanks." The woman said, dialing the phone.

Issei was grabbed by Akeno and was now dragged again, leaving the park. She was running with him as Issei protested but Akeno didn't have it. Akeno dragged Issei towards the shrine and they stopped at the bottom.

"Issei… What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed. You are small!"

"Yea I know, but she was being hurt! My father told me that men have to protect women. They have to keep on standing up no matter what. He also said men should never give up no matter what."

Akeno smiled at him. "You really are a strange boy."

"Hey! I am not strange! Take that back!" Issei said, puffing out his face in anger. Issei was like a child at times too.

"S-T-R-A-N-G-E." Akeno said, spelling out each letter for him while sticking her tongue out.

"GRRR!" Issei said and it was then Akeno ran up the stairs to her shrine and Issei followed.

"Can't catch me!"

"YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN'T! I will make you eat those words!"

"UFUFUFUFUFU!"

* * *

About seven months have passed since Issei met with Akeno. They became very close friends and while Issei missed Rias, he lived his life without sorrow. He thought that he would find her again someday. Akeno and Issei were fantastic friends! They actually shared baths together! However, Issei was moving again. He was moving once more due to his father's position. He never even got to say goodbye to Rias or Akeno, before he had to move. The reason? Well… Akeno and Rias were not home when they were on moving day… it always seemed they were away at crucial times…

Issei sighed as he rode in the truck, a very sad face on his face.

"I'm sorry son. Maybe you will meet up with them again one day."

"I hope so. I really liked them."

"I know. I did too son, but with my job, leaving behind the things we care about is what happens, but hey! I retire soon you know. We can do something together, just us two. I know we don't spend a lot of time together."

"It's ok dad. I look forward to a big event between us."

"As do I son."

About three days later, Issei jumped out of the truck. Issei had his birthday with Akeno. It was a great birthday party even though it was only between his family and Akeno's. Issei was now 9.

Issei jumped out of the truck and told his dad he was going to take a walk. His father said ok. Issei quickly ran into the forest that was nearby, walking along the paved road. His father watched him leave though he told Issei to be careful.

* * *

**Read. Review. RAWR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter for the night. I hope you liked the three chapters. I hope that this was an interesting start to my story. I hope it wasn't done before .**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei entered the forest that was behind his house and he ventured deep. As he followed the path and admired the forest for what it was, he came upon a cry for help, though it sounded like a cat's meow. Issei stopped and looked up, spotting a girl about Issei's age on a tree branch high in the tree. She was hugging onto it with a scared look on her face.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" Issei asked.

The girl shook her head no and she shivered in fear. The girl had white hair and hazel eyes. She was really cute looking. She was also wearing a white dress with cat prints on it. It was really cute.

Issei quickly climbed the tree with speed and precision, ascending the tree. As he climbed the tree, he noticed that the wind was blowing and it was really shaking the tree. Issei understood why the girl was scared. Even though it was dangerous, Issei kept on climbing and got up to the branch that the girl was on.

"Grab my hand. Let's go down together." Issei said with a smile.

The girl shook her head. "I don't wanna! I want my sister! I'm scared!" The girl yelled out. She was really frightened.

"I can take you to her! Please grab my hand." Issei said. It was then the wind began to increase and the girl began to lose her balance. She was now hanging off the branch, holding on with both hands. She began to scream.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" The girl screamed out. Just as she began to fall, Issei kicked off the tree and hugged onto the girl, turning their bodies. They fell to the ground, though Issei was the only one who hit the ground. Issei fell from the top of the tree and hit the ground with a thud, knocking him out. The girl was unharmed and uninjured, though she looked really frightened.

* * *

About an hour later, Issei groaned and began to wake up. He woke up on a very comfy and fluffy bed made of some feathery-like material. It was like sleeping on a cloud. As Issei woke up, he was startled as the first thing he saw was the little girl from the tree. He began to look around, his face confused and slightly afraid.

"W-Where am I?" Issei asked.

"You are in my house. My sister came and brought you here after you saved me."

"Ara, so the boy who saved you is awake huh?" Said a seductive voice. When Issei looked up, he noticed that there was a teen, about 14 or 15, walking over to him with a tray. It had tea on it. She knelt and placed the tray between Issei, the girl and herself. The girl smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my sister. She has been known to get stuck sometimes in trees. She's kinda clumsy."

"SHUT UP KUROKA! I am not!"

"Aww, you are so cute Shirone." Kuroka said with a laugh. Kuroka had long black hair and she had a very nice rack. Both she and Shirone had cat like pupils, but it looked great. "Alright, I will leave you two alone. Have fun lovebirds."

"GO AWAY!" Shirone said with anger. Her face was red. Issei's was too. Kuroka left while laughing. "T-Thank you for saving me."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure."

"What is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Yours?"

"Shirone… Toujou." Shirone said.

"It is great to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but I should probably be getting home."

"Alright. Can I see you again?" The girl asked, looking at Issei with her cat like eyes. She looked like a cat begging almost.

"Of course. How about I come here tomorrow around three?"

"Ok. Just knock."

"Alright. Wait… How do I get home?"

"I can take you home."

"Thank you so much." Issei said. With that, Shrione and Issei got up and walked out of the house that was in the forest. They began to walk out of the forest, in which Issei pointed out his house. Shirone stood at the entrance to the forest and waved goodbye. "Thank you Shirone."

"You are welcome. Bye Issei."

"Good bye." Issei said. He ran home and he opened the door, in which his father was busy drinking some alcohol while reading a book by a fire. It was a chilly fall day.

"Ah, welcome home son. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I met someone."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"What makes you think it's a she?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Who is he?"

"Well this girl was stuck in a tree, so I saved her. I was then brought to her house and I met her sister too!"

"Ah. You saved her? You should be careful. Tall trees are dangerous."

"I know dad… but she needed help!"

"Alright son. Are you alright?"

"Yes! I am great!"

"That's good. So who are these two?"

"Well, the girl I saved is Shirone Toujou and her sister is Kuroka. Kuroka is like 14 or something."

"Ah. You like the older women huh?"

"Huh? NO!" Issei said, puffing out his face. His father just laughed.

"Alright. Well have a good night Issei." His father said, getting up and heading to bed. Issei nodded and went to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

The next day, Issei ran out into the forest and down to the shack that was located in a crater. Issei knocked on the door and Kuroka opened the door.

"Ah, well if it isn't the hero. Shirone is in her room. Come on in." Kuroka said with a smile.

"Thank you." Issei said with a bow of his head before heading into the room of his new friend, Shirone. He knocked once and opened the door, where Shirone was busy reading a book. Shirone looked up and smiled brightly at the sight of Issei.

"Issei!" Shirone said, getting off the bed and hugging Issei. Shirone was eight years old while Issei was only 9.

"Hello. I told you I would come over."

"And you did! So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Do you have board games?" Issei asked. Shirone nodded and she quickly brought out Monopoly, a great game. Issei sat down and it was then Kuroka came in, butting in.

"Hey! I wanna play."

Shirone smiled. "Yay! I am the cat!"

Kuroka growled. "No way! I am the cat." Kuroka said, grabbing the cat piece.

"Nya! Sister! Give me the cat! I called it."

"So? I grabbed it first."

"I had dibs!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm smaller!"

"I'm bigger!"

"I'm cuter!"

The two girls just argued and glared at each other. Shirone then tackled Kuroka to the ground and began to wrestle with her, trying to take her piece. Issei just watched them wrestle with a smile on his face, but Shirone began to thrash and her right foot found its way into Issei, hitting him in the nose. Issei oomphed and hit the ground, holding his nose which was broken.

"Issei!" Shirone said, getting off of Kuroka and crawling over. Kuroka also got up and looked at Issei.

"Good job Shirone, you just beat up your boyfriend." Kuroka said, teasing her.

"He isn't my boyfriend and this is your fault!"

"No, you are the one who kicked him. Not me. Blame yourself. Now let's go get him some help." Kuroka said, picking up Issei and taking him away.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei was at his house now. He stood in the door way with Shirone and Kuroka as his father looked down at the scene.

"Why does my son have a cast on his nose?"

"My little sister broke it." Kuroka said, rubbing the head of Shirone who was looking down, sorry.

"Issei, is this the little girl you saved?" His father asked. Issei nodded.

"Yes dad. This is Shirone and she didn't mean to break it. She was just wrestling with her sister."

"Ah, family bonding. Well, thank you for helping him. I am very grateful, just be careful next time." His father said.

"Of course. I know how to take care of little children." Kuroka said with a smile. Shirone glared at her sister.

"You're a child too!"

"So adorable." Kuroka said, rubbing Shirone's hair, messing it up. Shirone just hissed at her. Issei's father laughed and waved them off as Issei left with them back to their house.

"Oh kids. I remember when I was like this with my best friend." Issei's father said with a smile. "But I never had any luck with the ladies at his age… My son is so lucky…" he said as he shut the door.

* * *

9 months have passed and Issei was no longer in town anymore. Issei was back on the road, moving to a new location. Issei was friends with Kuroka and Shirone, though Kuroka teased him whenever she could. Issei was great friends with Shirone, but of course he has to move and they weren't home so he couldn't tell them he was moving. It sucked, but Issei's family never had more than a day to move. His father's job was very rough on life.

Issei sighed in the car.

"Ah, two more years son. I can retire or at least get a less rough job. Alright? Come on, cheer up."

"Thanks dad… but I just want some quiet for today."

"I understand. I apologize." Issei's father said, quieting down and just paying attention to the road.

* * *

**Read. Review. **

**The wonderful thing about tiggers  
Is tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is  
I'm the only one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So its been a week. Sorry for not updating. i was hoping to talk to Bluecelebi about this story, get some advice. Unfortunately he has disappeared on me :( **

**So, I have to do this on my own. Right now, I have not decided if Asia or Gasper will be in it. I have never done gasper and im not 100% sure I can do him any justice. Most likely, I will probably ignore him. I dunno. maybe make him come in very late? I dunno xD**

**Asia? She might actualyl be in this one too. i don't see why not. I think I've done her justice before. **

**So, here is something I wanna know from the readers. What sounds better. Graveyard Symphony or Symphony of the Grave? Or could you think of a better one that is related to Symphony and Grave? Dead would work too.**

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. -shrug-**

**I own nothing**

* * *

It was 3 years after Issei moved from a town where he met Shirone and Kuroka. Issei was in this very small town located far north in Japan. Hokkaido. However, he was so far north, he was about 100 miles away from any big town. This was where he was sent to next in his travels as a government official. However, they stayed here for much longer than he did in other parts of the country.

Issei was 13 now. His father, his mother and Issei were in the living room, having a talk. Located on the small coffee table was a massive scythe. It was a long steel pole which was completely straight until near the head of the entire blade. The blade was actually inside of the pole, coming out of it gradually until it formed a massive scythe blade. The scythe blade was about half a foot in height from the base and it was about two feet long in the blade. However, the blade was also in the pole, so it was able to take heads off much easier than other simply scythes.

The blade of the scythe was smooth on the bottom, but there were several serrated back ward facing teeth. These teeth were able to slice as well, so when the scythe was pulled back it cut. On the other side of the base of the blade there was a metal skull. This skull had red metal strips that looked like blood, seeping from its nose, eyes and mouth. This side could be used to bash in, due to the weight of the skull. At the bottom of the pole was a small knife so it could be used to stab downwards.

Issei was sitting on a couch alone while his parents were sitting across the table, smiling at him.

"Issei, this scythe, was in our family for generations."

"I know."

"Heh, I guess you know the story. Well allow me to tell it again alright? It's a family heirloom. This scythe was found by one of your ancestors about 600 years ago in an ancient tomb in Egypt and it has been passed down through my family from father to son. It is time I pass on this tradition. Issei, I would like to present to you our family heirloom. I want you to have it." Issei's father said, gripping his wife's hand in his own hand.

Issei looked up at his parents with a shocked face. "F-For me?"

"Yes. You have done very well in school and you have become a very strong boy for your age. You are becoming a very great young man. You have weathered all the moving and leaving your friends behind. For this reason, your mother and I have decided you can have this for yourself. It is yours."

Issei grabbed the pole and had wide eyes.

"Light isn't it? Even today, I do not understand why it is so light. It is made of steel as you can tell and it isn't hollow, yet it is so light you can life it up with one hand and swing it easily. It really is a mystery. It's durable too. Watch." His father said, grabbing the scythe and putting it against the wall. His father pulled out the family shotgun and loaded a slug into it. He aimed it at the blade and fired. All that happened was the slug flattened against the blade and was made inert. The blade was also undamaged. No dents or anything.

"Wow."

"Yes. Son, this will be yours now. Will you please carry on our traditions?"

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Issei said, hugging his mother and father around their waist. His parents smiled and patted his head together, pride on their faces.

* * *

**3 years later.**

Kuou, a town within Japan that was near Tokyo. The rain was pouring hard and there was a slight crack of thunder and some lightning, but it was just pouring hard. There wasn't a danger of flooding, due to how well the town was built to protect against floods, but it was still very wet and there were many puddles

Issei was standing within the local graveyard, standing in the rain with his backpack on his back. His backpack had a waterproof covering over it, so it was protected against the rain but Issei had no umbrella or anything. He just stood in the rain. Issei was standing in between two tombstones, a small smile on his face.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. It's my first day of High school. I will be in my second year." Issei said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when… it happened. I was off at camp… but you knew that…" Issei sighed. "I need to go… I'm going to be late if I stay for much longer…" Issei said, a small tear coming down his left eye. He knelt and kissed his both of the tombstones before getting up and leaving the graveyard in the heavy rain.

Issei was walking towards the school, Kuoh academy, with his headphones in. He began to nod to the beat, bouncing his head to the heavy rock music. Issei was not skinny nor was he fat. He was actually quite well built where he had very little body fat and was actually quite muscular. He had a six pack on him and his arms and legs were built as well. However, he didn't look like any professional body builder but he looked like he took care of himself.

Issei entered the school yard, passing by students. He was the only one in the entire area who was not protected from the rain by an umbrella of their own or from someone else. Everyone began to look at him, because of how he looked. He was a very well built man, he had very messy hair like a bed head, so he obviously didn't care much for appearance. He was soaked from the rain and he didn't even seem cold or anything. He seemed content! His shirt also had the saying on the front with a very psychotic looking clown on it, "Get Psycho."

Issei began to pass by a building that was separate from the main school building. It was not too large, but it large enough. It was about the size of a two story house. He never paid it any attention, but there was someone in the window, looking out.

* * *

"No way… Is that him? It looks like him… It can't be…" Said the person in the window.

"What is it Rias?" Said another voice, another female's voice. Rias turned and smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing Akeno… Just thought I saw… something from my past."

"Good?"

"It was one of the best things I remember from my past." Rias said with a smile, putting a hand over her heart.

"Ah. Well, I guess it is time we head to school huh?"

"Yes, let us." Rias said, walking with Akeno out of the door and out of the building.

* * *

Issei was still listening to his music, bobbing his head up and down, left and right to the beat. He found out where his class was so he decided to head down the hallway to get to class so he could get a good seat. As he went down the hallway, there was a figure coming out of the bathroom who spotted Issei. It was a small bodied female with white/silver hair and cat like pupils.

"… Issei...? … No… it couldn't be." The small girl said before heading to her own class.

Issei entered his class and found his class was empty. He took a seat in the FAR back corner, right next to the window. He opened the window and the smell of the rain and wet ground came into the room, filling the room with its magnificent scent. There was also now the sound of rain coming onto the glass, which was soothing. As the sound and smell of the awesomeness of rain began to invade Issei's mind, Issei began to put his head on the table and fall asleep thanks to nature's sweet lullaby.

* * *

Within Issei's dreamland, Issei was located within a massive graveyard. It was night time and there was a full moon. There were spider webs on several tombstones and trees and a thin fog covered the area. It was basically a setting for a horror movie.

"Ugh, why the hell do I always get this dream…"

"Because you have awakened us." Said a deep voice. It sounded gruff. Issei looked around and saw that he was alone.

"Oh joy, I am hearing things." Issei said.

"You are not hearing things boy. You are our new host, though I must say I am surprised that you are here." Another gruff voice was heard, but this one sounded much darker.

"Hey its you! Hahahaha."

"Yea lo—, ah he is awakening. Guess we have to continue this later." The dark voice said.

Issei woke up to the sound of a school bell, ringing and dinging. As he awakened, he noticed students were leaving. Issei slept for over three hours! Issei got up and grabbed his back pack but he was stopped by the teacher.

"You were asleep and we decided not to wake you, but here is the information about the school I passed out. Please don't sleep in my class though, I would really not like to fail you." Said the male teacher. Issei nodded his head, took the sheet and left the classroom. Issei was heading to gym now, since it was the last period of the day, because it was a short day due to the first week of school. This week was all half days so students could settle in.

Issei turned a corner in the main hallway and he passed by a figure in the hallway. This figure was tall, had enormous breasts, had a ponytail and long black hair.

"Issei? Is that you?" Asked the figure. However, Issei didn't hear her. "No… it couldn't be… There is no way Issei could be here…" Said the figure. It was Akeno. She headed towards her next class.

* * *

The gym teacher was a female. It was a Co-ed gym class and Issei was actually late. When Issei entered the gym, the teacher looked towards Issei and she had a moment of surprise on her face. Issei was really well built.

"You! What is your name?" The teacher demanded. She seemed strict.

"Issei Hyoudou. What is yours?"

"Are you trying to get smart with me?"

"No. If I tell you my name, it is only polite to give your own." Issei said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you are a trouble maker. Fine then you can be an example for everyone else. If you wish to act up in class and start trouble, you will be punished by doing physical exercise. Issei go to the corner over there and start doing some pull ups. You can stop when you reach fifty."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Issei said with mock sincerity. He left and the teacher was glaring at him.

"Oh, I am going to break you boy…" The teacher muttered under her breath. The other students were giggling at the "bad boy".

Issei wasn't trying to be a bad boy. He really thought it was polite for her to give her name, though he did like the fact she thought he was being a trouble maker. He did like to cause trouble, but it WAS polite to give your name if you asked for someone's name. Issei went over to the pull up bar and he jumped on it with one hand. He began to do his pull ups while everyone watched, flabbergasted. He was actually doing pull ups with one hand, albeit slowly, while he stuck his tongue out like he was concentrating. The teacher was just watching him while she was gripping the clipboard with both hands. It then snapped as he completed twenty pull ups with one hand and then switched, doing the same with the next. She was infuriated!

Issei finished his pulls up and he walked back over to the line, a big goofy grin on his face. A student turned to him and looked at him. It was another male who was slightly built but definitely not like Issei.

"Damn dude. You are like a monster! You gotta tell me how you did it."

"Milk man. Lots and Lots of milk. Straight from the source." Issei said, giving the teacher a wink, though none of the students noticed it. "If you know what I mean."

The students began to laugh and the teacher was clenching her fists.

"Issei! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! I WILL NOT HAVE SEXUAL COMMENTS IN MY GYM!"

"Woah woah woah. How was that sexual? I never said anything sexual... Oh wow really? You're the pervert! I was talking about the cow! Jeez. You got a dirty mind teech."

The students began to laugh at this, seeing Issei corner the teacher who was not furiously blushing. She pointed to the door and roared out.

"THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW! I WILL NOT BE SHOWN UP IN MY OWN CLASSROOM BY A STUDENT!"

"Technically, this is a gym and it isn't yours…You just teach here."

"NOW!" The teacher screamed out. Issei raised both of his hands and left the gym with a big goofy grin on his face.

Issei went up the stairs and he went into the student councils secondary room, which was used as punishment. He entered the classroom and took a seat at the chair in front of the desk which was occupied by a girl with short black hair, violet eyes and with glasses. She had a very slim figure.

"Name?"

"Tell me yours and I will tell you mine." Issei said. The girl looked up from her paperwork with a look of 'not wanting to deal with this bullshit', on it. She however forced out a smile.

"My name is Sona. Yours?"

"My name Issei Hyoudou." Issei said with a grin. Sona was taken aback for a moment, her expression lightened but she composed herself within three seconds.

"Alright. Why are you here?"

"The gym teacher told me to come here. I kind of showed her up in class in front of her students. She was being rude and when she "punished" me, I kind of overdid it and now she is embarrassed. I also caught her in the act of having a perverted mind so she was angry at that one. She took what I said as perverted. Double meaning. So yea…"

Sona sighed and rubbed her nose. "I see. Well, you may leave. Just behave yourself."

"That's it? I mean thank you! Have a good day Sona." Issei said with a smile, leaving the room. "Phew." Issei said before leaving the area.

The bell rung for the end of school and Issei went to his locker. As he arrived at his locker, two boys surrounded him. There were two fists that went right past Issei's head and right into the locker. They were big boys too. When Issei turned around with his backpack, he smiled.

"How may I help you fine gentleman today."

"You think you are funny wiseass?" Said the first one. He was the biggest of the two and he had Issei's shirt in his fist.

"Let go of my shirt." Issei said.

"No. You see, we hear you are some hot shot on your first day of school. We are here to deliver a message. Any new students have to pay a toll."

"A toll?"

"Yes. A toll. Payment to… us older fellas for letting you walk in our school."

"Ah payment… Hmm. How about an ass kicking?" Issei said with a smile. It was just a regular smile, happy.

"What did you say punk?"

"How about an ass kicking?" Issei said, no longer smiling. He was gripping the hand of the guy on his shirt and pressing his thumb into the pressure point on his wrist. The man released his shirt quickly and began to cry.

"AH! Let go you bitch!"

"Ok." Issei said, releasing the boy who fell back into the other boy.

The two boys looked at Issei and glared at him.

"How about we take this outside?" The second one asked.

"Fine with me." Issei said with a smile. Issei walked outside into the now daylight and Issei stood with two hands in his pants pocket. The two boys approached him and got into a fighting stance.

"LOOK! THE NEW KID IS GOING TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE THUG BUDDIES!" Said a male student. A crowd began to stir around them and Issei was smiling.

"So, am I fighting both of you at once or just one."

"You aren't so tough. You just got a lucky shot in." said the leader. He walked forward from the other guy and smiled, getting into a fighting stance.

"So, just you? Well, just remember. You brought this upon yourself." Issei said. The big student just smiled and looked back at his buddy before charging in. He was going after Issei with a wild right hook but Issei just ducked under, pushed his shoulder into the boys chest and brought his right elbow up into the boys forehead, knocking him straight to the ground, where he groaned. Issei smiled and stood behind him, holding his shirt. "Ah get up. Get up. You are alright. You're alright." The big boy started to stand up but Issei just kicked upwards into the boys crotch, sending him to the ground for good.

"OOOOOH! THE NEW GUY PUTS ONE DOWN!"

* * *

Akeno, Koneko and Rias were walking with Sona out of the school where they noticed a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" Sona asked.

"It looks like a fight! Can we watch?! PLEEEEASE?" Akeno begged.

"GET EM ISSEI!" Said one of the people in the crowd.

"ISSEI ISSEI ISSEI ISSEI!"

"Issei?!" Akeno and Rias screamed. Koneko was shocked too. "You know Issei?!" Rias and Akeno questioned each other. "YES! WE ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" "WHAT?!" "NO HES MINE!" "GAH!"

Sona shook her head with a smile and the crowd began to split, letting the great beauties enter the fighting ring.

* * *

Issei was facing off against three boys while one boy was on the ground, holding his crotch. Issei was then charged by the one on the left in which Issei grabbed the fist and twisted the arm behind his back. He kneed upwards into the guys butt and pushed the boy into another guy, sending them both into the ground.

"And this here is the chicken wing!" Issei said, grabbing the last boy by his arm and twisting it behind his back, making it look like a wing. "OH and this here is my PERSONAL favorite and quite a good one." Issei grabbed the boys arm and twisted it again, but this time shoved the guys thumb into his own mouth. "The pacifier!" Issei said before pushing the guy into the one boy who was hit in the butt. There was now one guy left.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Said the last boy. He was shaking scared.

"No. You are the monsters. You wanted to pick a fight with me because I wouldn't "pay a toll" to you because you are my senior. You brought this on yourself for being a bully. If you wish to leave, I will allow it but if you find your balls, come at me."

The boy growled and sat there fidgeting. He was cowering and shaking hard however he growled out and ran at Issei.

"Ah, there are the man jewels, however, it wont matter." Issei said. He kicked the back of the mans leg out from under him and while the man fell, Issei dropped down with his elbow, hitting the man square in the solar plexus with his elbow, forcing ALL the air out of his lungs and stunning him. The fight was over.

Issei picked up his backpack and began to leave the school yard amid all the screaming and the cheering for him. He defeated the infamous school bullies who are mean.

"Issei!" Rias called out. Issei didn't hear her over the roar of the crowd.

"ISSEI!" Rias and Akeno both yelled out but the roar of the crowd over Issei's victory was too loud. He could not hear the women.

When the crowd cleared and Rias and Akeno could finally get somewhere, Issei was gone.

* * *

Issei unlocked the door to his house and shut the door. He threw his shoes into the corner, tossed his backpack onto the table and collapsed on the living room couch. He just laid face down, taking the day off.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**I could write another chapter, but without my friend to help, this will be sloooow . I could have another helper or two, but you would get major spoilers and shit lol. Like I need help with my ideas. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Please. Enjoy.**

**So this story will somewhat follow the plot of the Light Novel, but I think imma change some shit up. OH! Asia will not be appearing in this story. Neither will Raynare. At least right now. ^^ sorry. This story will have a harem: Kuroka, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Irina. Possible harem choices: Ophis, Xenovia, Gabriel, Serafall. **

**So enjoy..**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the Graveyard again. No change in the scenery. Fog, Spider Webs, Full moon… It was a horror movie setting, yet Issei wasn't afraid. He felt at home. Even he didn't understand why this was the way it was. Issei was sitting on a bench, doing nothing but relaxing until he heard two voices. The dark sounding voice and the gruff deep voice.

"You are back boy." The dark voice said. There was no one around him yet he heard voices. "You aren't hearing things boy. You are within our territory."

"Yes, what my friend here is trying to say is that you are a person with immense power awaiting you. The power of two legendary beings are at your command." Said the gruff voice.

"Uh huh. Man I need to get some more sleep cause I'm going crazy."

"You do know that makes no sense right? You are asleep you dumbass." The same gruff voice said.

"Let him be."

"Whatever Tamashi. He will come around. I have been bored waiting for him."

"I know. So have I Shinda…" The dark voice said.

"ALL ABOARD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Was heard from the sky.

Issei woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, which was blaring Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. That was what played every time his alarm went off.

"Ugh, that dream is just so weird. Why am I dreaming of a graveyard?" Issei wondered outloud. He stretched and climbed out of bed and got dressed in some shorts, a T-shirt which had the decorations of a grim reaper on the front and on the back were the words, "YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE." Little did Issei know, this shirt was an ominous telling of what laid ahead.

* * *

Issei was walking towards school now, his backpack on his back and his headphones in his ears. He was playing some Billy Joel and he was doing some singing and dancing on his way to school. You know simple moves like moves to the side or snapping his fingers. He danced like an idiot, but he was happy with himself.

As Issei entered the school grounds, he was singing.

"She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie"

All the students were looking at him with the "What the fuck are you doing" kind of thing. I mean he was singing around a ton of other students and it looks weird right? Issei ignored it though. He didn't care. As he was walking through the crowd, he thought he saw something in the old looking school house, something from his past but when he looked over. It wasn't there. He was just seeing things.

As he walked up the stairs, the front door opened and there she was. Sona. Issei smiled.

"Ah, hey there!"

"Ah you again. Are you going to misbehave again today?'

"I dunno. We'll see."

Sona just shook her head with a smile then muttered as she walked outside. "Oh she is going to have a blast with you…"

"What was that?" Issei asked. He didn't hear her except blast with you.

"Ah it's nothing. Please be on your best behavior today."

"No promises."

"Oh yea. We need to have a talk about yesterdays… event."

"When do you wish to talk about this?"

"Hmm. I'll find you."

"Alright. Have a good day Ms. Sona."

"Good day Hyoudou." Sona said as they split ways. Issei went into the school and began to make his way towards his class. He went into his class room and went to his seat in the back corner. He opened up the door then sat down, going to take a nap. He was tired. He was very sleepy lately. It started ever since his parents died.

* * *

It was the Graveyard again. Even if Issei tried, he could never change the scenery. This began to irritate him.

"Ah, back again are we?" Said the deep gruff voice. Apparently this person was known as Shinda… if it was a person. The other one was Tamashi.

"Ah, so taking another nap in school are we boy?" Tamashi said.

"So what if I am? I am tired. I need sleep." Issei said.

"Then go to bed earlier." Shinda said. "School is important… well to you lesser beings."

Tamashi let out a laugh. "Be nice Shinda. They do not like being called lesser beings."

"Why should I curb what I say just because it may hurt their feelings? If you are a pig, imma call you a pig. Deal with it."

Issei rolled his eyes. "Oh great, the voices in my head are arguing against each other. Maybe I should lay off the sugar."

Issei was then jolted awake. It was the teacher. The class was beginning and all the students were snickering. Issei just grumbled and sat up. The teacher began to teach about school stuff. Though the schedule today was going to be weird. Apparently, the half day week was changed and school was going to be let out an hour after lunch instead so school was only two hours less this week. Yay for school right?

Today's lesson was a history lesson. It was about World War 2 and the Holocaust. It was directed at the holocaust actually. Issei was actually contributing, being the only student to actually raise his hand and answer the questions asked by the teacher. Issei was right on the money each time. Issei enjoyed history… well more of the History of World War 2. It interested him. The pacific theater to the European Theater.

* * *

After the lesson, the bell rang and it was lunch time. After lunch would be an assembly at the gym and lunch room. It wasn't informative but it was more of a hangout for all the students. Issei was just going to practice some punching and kicking at the gym. There was an area where you could practice martial arts.

Issei brought his lunch from home. He made a sandwich which was filled with egg, ham, pepperoni and salami. He warmed it up on one of microwaves in the lunch room. Issei took a seat at an empty table in the far corner farthest away from the main doors and the lunch line. Issei also had a nice large can of grape juice he got from the vending machine and he was taking a sip. However, upon lifting his head from his food and sipping on his drink, his eyes went wide. He stopped drinking and slowly put the cup down.

"Hi Issei." Said a sweet voice. It was Rias Gremory. Long crimson hair, big boobies, and a beautiful smile.

Issei was just looking at her before slowly getting up.

"It… it can't be…" Issei said slowly. "Long Crimson hair… it can't be… Is it really? Rias…?"

"Hi Issei." Rias repeated. She was smiling at him with a smile that you give to the person you haven't seen for ages. Issei walked over to her quickly and they both embraced each other tightly, while all the men and women in the lunch room turned to their direction.

"Who the hell is he to her?!"

"How did the new kid get to hug HER?!"

"He must have paid her or something."

Issei ignored their cries as the room got quiet from the scene. Issei was finally done embracing Rias and he picked her up by her sides and lifted her into the air. She blushed for a moment in embarrassment before Issei let her down.

"Rias! It is so great to see you! It has been so long!"

"Eight years." Rias said with a smile.

"Wow… you… you've grown."

"So have you."

Issei looked down at her breasts for quite a while but he shook his head and looked up at her. "You have grown up. I… I don't know what to say… I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Issei. Where did you go?" Rias said with a frown.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "I moved suddenly. I'm sorry. The day I found out, we had to move the next morning. I went to find you and you were not at home! I went to the park and you were not there! So… I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Oh it is ok Issei… I'm so happy I get to see you again. Are you going to have to move again?" Rias asked with a smile. Issei's expression turned very unhappy but he let out a small smile.

"No. I won't. I will be here for a long long time."

"Issei? Is something wrong?" Rias asked. She was concerned about his expression.

"It's… Nothing. Don't worry about it right now."

Rias and Issei hugged each other again tightly, a smile on their faces. When Issei and Rias released, Issei felt someone hug him from behind. There was two large, soft things pressed against his back. Issei blushed for a moment.

"Ufufufufu." Said a voice behind Issei.

The students were even more enraged.

"WHAT?! HER TOO?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

"WHY IS HE SO LUCKY?!"

"WHY DOESN'T THIS EVER HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Issei's eyes went wide. "N-N-No way."

"Ufufufufu. Issei it's been so long."

"I know that voice… but… It can't be… there is no possible way it can be! This has to be a dream…"

"Ara Issei. If it's a dream, do you wanna make out then?" Said the voice. Issei turned around and there she was. Akeno Himejima. The long black haired beauty that he met at the shrine.

"A-Akeno? Is it really you?"

"Issei, you keep making that face at me, imma have to lick it off." Akeno said with a smile. Issei quickly embraced her tightly.

"It is you! I know that S personality and great black hair anywhere! Akeno, I have missed you so much." Issei said with a big smile. Akeno smiled and hugged Issei back.

"I have missed you too Issei. Why did you leave me?"

"I… was unable to tell you because you weren't there the day I could tell you. I moved so suddenly due to my father's job. I'm so sorry." Issei said, hugging her tightly again. "Please forgive me."

"I do Issei… I am glad to see you again."

"This is so overwhelming… Rias… and you… If only she was here…"

Issei released Akeno and he smiled happily.

"You guys… I… It is so great to see both of you."

Rias smiled. "So you knew Akeno? Was this before or after me?"

"She was after you." Issei said. Rias grinned at Akeno who was smiling with pressure coming off of her.

"Oh, was she now? Well then, I guess that makes me your first."

Akeno just smiled. "Issei, did Rias spend your birthday with her?"

Issei shook his head. "No, only you, which was fun!"

Akeno just grinned at Rias who just glared at her. Issei was completely clueless. It was then the bell rang and lunch was over. Issei grabbed his sandwich and his drink and began to wolf it down, wanting to eat. Issei turned to the girls.

"So, what now?" Issei asked.

Rias turned to him, a smile on her face. "Hmm. Well, how about you come with us? We are going to hang out in the old school house for the rest of the day."

"Sure! That sounds lovely." Issei said with a smile. He followed the two busty beauties out the school and into the old school house. As Issei entered the main hall, there was a figure on the couch. "N-no way." Issei said, his eyes wide. The figure turned and then got up. "No… It can't be." The figure walked over towards Issei and was now within three feet of him. "S-Shirone?" It was then Issei was sent to the ground from a punch to his crotch.

"Koneko!" Rias exclaimed. She had her eyes wide. She began to make a move towards Koneko but Akeno held her back. Rias looked over to Akeno and Akeno shook her head.

"Let her. They have a past." Akeno whispered. Rias just watched.

"S-Shirone w-whooooooow!" Issei was punched in the nose. Koneko had a very angry expression on her face. She also had tears in her eyes.

"… My name is not Shirone!"

"Y-Yes it is. KuroooW!" Issei was kicked this time.

"… Don't you say her name! DON'T YOU DARE! How dare you show yourself now!?"

Issei was bleeding from his nose now, unable to get up. He was confused though. "ShiOWWWWW!"

"… MY NAME IS SHIRONE! I HATE YOU!" Koneko said, punching Issei twice before slamming the door open into Issei's back and leaving. She was furious. Issei was on the ground, bleeding from his nose and mouth, a look of confusion on his face but it was then he lost consciousness, the repeated blows to his head without any preparation knocked him out.

About three hours later, Rias helped Issei onto the couch while Akeno was cleaning his face. There was also another guy in the room, a boy with blonde hair.

"Issei… How do you know Koneko?"

"Her name is Shirone…" Issei said.

"Issei… she is not Shirone anymore… How do I say this…"

"What happened to her?" Issei suddenly asked.

Rias frowned. "I… I don't think I should be the one to tell you this story. You need to get her to talk to you."

"What happened while I was gone…" Issei said sadly.

"A lot has happened. Issei… there is something I need to tell you. You are not a hu-" It was then Rias was interrupted as a red circle appeared behind Issei's couch and flames appeared.

"FIRE!" Issei exclaimed. He got up and grabbed the vase of flowers on the table. He threw the entire vase towards the fire. However, a man stood there.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I shall write another one tomorrow. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

There was a man standing right where the fire was. He was drenched and covered in glass which was embedded into his skin. There were flowers at his feet though one flower was on his head. The man was extremely pissed off looking. He was glaring right at Issei, a glare which said, "I'm going to strangle you with your own intestines."

Rias had her hand over her face after seeing this. However she sighed and stood up.

"Riser… What are you doing here?"

Riser, the other man, turned to Rias with a smile. "Raiser came all this way to see you, my beloved Rias."

Rias looked at him with a very very unhappy face.

"Rias… What is going on here? Why did a man come out of fire… and why are you looking like that?"

It was then Riser grabbed Issei by his shirt and picked him up by his shirt with one hand and lifted Issei into the air.

"Don't you dare think Riser forgot about you, you punk."

"Look, I apologize for throwing a vase at you, but fire appeared and I wanted to put it out."

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Riser demanded. It was then his right hand which was not grabbing him was covered in fire.

Issei's eyes went wide, seeing the fire in Riser's hand. However, Issei quickly shoved his foot into Riser's crotch and when Riser let him go, Issei did a quick jump 360 kick into Riser's chest, sending him away. Issei has a fight to flight instinct and fire is something to fear.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"There will be no violence while I am around." Said a voice. It appeared from a white magic circle. It was a girl dressed in a maid's costume. She had long silver hair and she was very pretty.

Riser quickly stood up and straightened his coat. "Well, when told that by the legendary, ultimate queen, even Riser will become somewhat fearful."

Issei looked at Rias, confused as hell. "Rias, what is going on? What is this?! Why are you people coming out of lights and what is with the fire!? What is going on?!"

"Issei… calm down… please."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! There is a man with FIRE on his hands! There is a beautiful maid coming out of a white light who scared the shit out of the guy with the fire! How can I calm down?!"

"Rias. Is this the servant my master has told me about? The one who hasn't been told yet what he is? The pawn?"

Rias sighed. "Yes Grayfia, this is Issei Hyoudou."

"So you finally got to see him again after all these years?"

"Yes."

Issei was breathing slowly with deep breaths, calming down. "Alright… Alright… I'm calm… I'm calm. Rias, who is this man? You looked at him extremely upset."

"Riser is m-"

"Rias is my fiancé." Riser said with a grin. Riser was now sitting on the couch near Rias.

"Say what now? Rias, is this true?"

Rias nodded but the other girl began to speak. The one in the maid outfit. "Yes, Riser and Rias have been engaged for quite some time."

"Ah, well, not anymore. I can tell by Rias's face, she isn't very happy about it."

Riser began to laugh and laugh. "You ignorant fool. The marriage is going to happen whether you like it or not. Riser and Rias are pure blooded devils and in order to keep our families pure and good our families have arranged this marriage. Riser for one is looking forward to it."

"Ah, your families. Well, it's not going to happen. I ain't going to let it happen." Issei said with a smile. "Rias isn't going to marry someone she doesn't want to. Especially someone who refers to himself in the third person."

Riser just kept on smiling. "Good luck stopping it. You can't stop it by the way."

Issei was about to speak but Rias placed her hand on his shoulder. "Riser, give it up. I have no intention of marrying you."

"But Rias, I believe that your family's circumstances can't afford you to be so selfish." Riser replied.

"I will not bring my family name to ruin! However, I will marry who I wanna marry! That is my choice and my choice alone."

"Remember that is is vital that devils are to remain pure blooded. Your brother and father decided this with the future of devils in mind."

"My father and my brother made this decision because they are in too great of a rush. For the last time, Riser, I will not marry you!"

Riser got up and grabbed her chin. "For the last time, Rias, I bear the reputation of the house of Phenex and tarnishing our name is unacceptable. If I have to, I will burn everyone here into ashes. Either way, you will return to the underworld with me." Riser said, his energy fluctuating.

Issei was getting angry.

"There is no need for incineration." Said the maid. "My master has anticipated there will be some conflict of some sort. So, I have been given an alternative to this. A rating game."

"Good." Issei said suddenly. "Allow me to play the game with this little prick." Issei said. He was glaring at Riser with anger. "I am not going to allow my friend to marry someone she doesn't want to. She will marry who she loves. She will not marry some loser who refers to himself in the third person!" Issei roared, baring his teeth at Riser. Riser turned to Issei.

"Is that a challenge you little shit?"

"Issei!" Rias said.

"Yes, it's a challenge Riser. You man enough for it?" Issei said. Issei was really hard headed and he really spoke his mind before actually thinking it through. He was one to dive in quickly and end a fight. He was not one for diplomacy.

"Lady Grayfia, I accept this boys challenge. Little boy, if you lose, Rias will come marry me immediately, however, if you win, I will back down. Do you accept?" Riser said, putting out his hand. Issei grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I accept. Shall we?" Issei said. It was then a white circle appeared under Riser and Issei, teleporting them away. A red circle appeared under Rias, Akeno and the blonde boy, Kiba.

"Issei you idiot…" Rias said. They all transported.

* * *

It was then Issei found himself alone in the ORC clubroom again. "The hell? Where am I?" Issei wondered. It was then Grayfia appeared. "Ah, it's you."

"You are here in a rating game versus Riser. Do you understand what it is?"

"No. I don't know anything about what is going on. I just know I can't let Rias get married to someone she doesn't want to. It's wrong. I will protect her like I always had."

"Very well. Due to your… unfortunate circumstance, you will be able to get advice from one person from Rias's group or from me. Would you like help?"

"Yes please." Issei said, bowing his head. "I would like Rias."

"Very well. Take this." Grayfia said, handing over a purple little orb. "Put this into your ear. Its for communications." Issei complied and did it. "Good luck." Grayfia said, leaving.

"Rias?" Issei asked. He then heard her voice.

"… Issei. Do you know what you just did?"

"Not really. I just know I can't let anything happen to you. I will protect you like I did a long time ago."

"Issei…" Rias said. She was blushing though Issei didn't know.

"Rias. What is a rating game?"

"It's a battleground kind of thing. You will fight Riser and his peerage?"

"Wait… Peerage?"

"Yes… you just accepted a challenge to fight a bunch of people… and you are alone."

"I see… I guess that is what I get for opening my big mouth."

"Yes, you idiot." Rias said with a sigh. "But I will help you out as much as I can…"

"Rias. I just wanna know one thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm a devil right?"

"Yes."

"Riser and his peerage are devils?"

"Yes. So am I and the rest of everyone you have seen in the clubroom."

"If a devil gets their neck broken, do they die?"

"Not immediately. We are much stronger than humans. However if we do get our neck broken, we must get medical attention fast. In rating games, if they get their neck broken, they will be forcefully eliminated and taken to a medical facility."

"Alright. Thank you. That is all I needed to know. I do not have to hold back then."

"Issei?" Rias asked confused.

[Hello. I am Grayfia and I will be the arbiter for this match. This match is between Issei Hyoudou, pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer and Riser Phoenix. The match will have special rules. Issei and Riser will be able to have contact with each other, if both allow it. They can speak. That is the only special rule. Now, match begins.] Grayfia said. It was then a horn sounded. Issei quickly ran out of the ORC room and he headed towards the school.

"Huh, a different sky? Interesting. I hope I am just dreaming… because this is all so confusing and it really is too much. Haha… Luckily I'm more focused on saving Rias so I can deal with all of crap later." Issei said. He then ran into the gym, opening the door and walking inside. Upon arrival, he noticed five females. One had drill like blonde hair and she looked kind of similar to Riser. Then there was two twins with green hair. They were both dressed in loose clothing. They had chainsaws in their hands. Then there was a girl with a staff and long blue hair. She was wearing some kind of red robe. Then there was a girl with two frilly bows in her black hair. She was dressed in a Chinese outfit.

The girl in the drill hair laughed. "So it really was true? One little kid against the immortal phoenixes? Good grief, Rias really knows how to pick them. Hahahaha."

Issei smiled. "Phoenixes? Fire birds? Ah, that is why I smell chicken. I was hoping it was a barbecue. Damnit, you got my hopes up."

The girl just glared at him. "You will pay for your comment. Get him!"

The first one to charge him was the girl in the Chinese outfit. The other girl's came behind her, though the drill hair stayed far away.. Issei ran up to the first one and punched her right in the throat, sending her to the ground hard. It was then the girl with the staff. Issei quickly ducked under her swing and he sent a fist into her side before nailing her right in the side of the head with his elbow. She went down to the ground. A girl slashed down at Issei with her chainsaw, but Issei moved to the side. The other girl with the chainsaw attacked sideways, trying to take off his head. Issei ducked and punched her right in the solar plexus before turning her around and holding her in a headlock. He punched her twice in the left ear and kicked her right in the back, sending her onto her back.

Issei was then punched in the face by the girl with the Chinese outfit. However Issei swung his fist sideways and hit her right in the jaw. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and kneed her right in the solar plexus before pushing her into the girl with the staff. Issei ducked under a slash from one of the chainsaw girls while lifting her over his shoulder and to the ground. He then kicked the girl with the staff in the face like a football. She was enveloped in a white light.

[One of Riser Phoenixes pawns, retired.]

The other girl with the chainsaw came by Issei was quickly and pushed the chainsaw away before grabbing her by her right shoulder. He then punched her three times in the face, sending her to the ground. It was then he was charged by the girl in the Chinese outfit, where they tumbled. However, Issei had her in a headlock right when she charged him and when he flipped she was on her back. Issei moved his arm with a jerk motion, breaking her neck. She was now being enveloped in a white light.

[One of Riser Phoenixes rooks, retired.]

"What the hell?! GET HIM! HOW IS IT HE IS BEATING ALL OF YOU?! UGH! USELESS!" said the girl with the drill hair. She rushed out and ran.

Issei jumped back from a slash from one of the chainsaw girls before he punched her right in the face then went to his knees. He punched her right in the side of the leg, sending her down to the ground with a sickening crunch. It was then he felt a sharp pain in his side. The chainsaw from the other girl grazed him and there was some blood flowing. Issei hissed in pain but he quickly was up and he punched the girl in the solar plexus. He then kneed her in the side before grabbing her by the clothing on her butt and the clothing on her back. He lifted her, put her upside down and slammed her down on the hard ground, breaking her neck. She was enveloped too. Issei was then hit in the side of the face with a chainsaw but Issei stood tall. He had her by her shoulder and he got her in front of him where he then began to pound her face in over and over and over with his fist, before she was enveloped into a bright white light.

[Two of Riser Phoenixes pawns, retired.]

Issei was breathing hard now. "Oh jeez… those chainsaws hurt… and what the hell is with the chainsaws?!" Issei got up from his knees on the ground and made his way outside of the gym.

"Issei?" Rias asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm confused about what is going on, but I am having fun. Plus, that was four people I took down. I'm on a roll."

"Please… you can surrender you know. Don't get hurt for me."

"Rias, I will fight for you. I will fight for all of my friends. If anything comes up I will be there. You will not have to marry Riser. I will die before I let that happen."

"Yo boy. You have impressed me but this is where it ends." Riser said. His face appeared in the sky as Issei approached the school field. "What you have done is defeated my weaker pieces. This is your end now. You will now face my strongest besides my queen, Isabella. Isabella? End this please."

It was then Issei was struck hard in his back and was sent flying into a tree. Issei coughed out some blood as some of the tree was inside of his body now. There was a twig sticking out and Issei was impaled. Issei got himself off of the tree but he was struck in the side of the face by a knee. Issei rolled quite a bit away. Issei spat some blood from his mouth before standing up.

Isabella was right on top of Issei. She was now attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Issei was now able to stand and face her. Issei was using his arms and legs to move her punches away. Issei then moved his arms in a X position to protect him but that was a mistake. Issei was hit square in the arms by one of the girl's fists and Issei heard some cracking. Issei was also sent flying from the punch, sending him into a fence.

"Ah, what the hell… Why does she hit so hard…" Issei groaned. "No matter. I will not fall so easily!" Issei said. Issei got up and Isabella charged at him again. Issei quickly moved to the side as Isabella sent a very extended punch to him. The punch hit the fence and that gave Issei an opening. Issei quickly shoulder charged Isabella in the back, sending her up against the fence. Issei began to punch and punch her sides, hitting her with a barrage of attacks. Issei was hit in the side of the head by her right elbow and Issei was sent staggering back from the power. Issei quickly ducked under a powerful punch from the girl where he grabbed her arm. He quickly kicked her in the arm, sending her into the fence again where she hissed in pain. She got up as Issei rubbed his head.

"Heh. Not too bad. You can take some punishment."

"Ah thank you. You are really good yourself." Issei said. He was on the ground, on his knees with his right hand behind him. He was picking up some dirt, though Isabella didn't see it. "I have never met someone who can dish out so much punishment to me. This is really scary." Issei said with a smile.

"Are you done?"

"No. Let us continue." Issei said. He got up now and got into a fighting stance. Issei quickly brought out his right hand and threw dirt into her eyes. She was blinded. Issei then blocked her blind jab with his left hand, sending it away. He then sent his right fist into her left side of the head, hitting her in the cheek. He then brought both hands up to her face in a swinging motion before using his palms and hitting her in the ears.

As if she was dazed, she sent out a wild haymaker but Issei used his elbow to block. Issei then sent out his right fist and hit her right in the gut. She then started a feral right but Issei blocked with his left arm where Issei's right elbow hit her right in the jaw. Issei then used his right fist and hit her right in the same location as his elbow did, where there was a nice sickening crack. Her jaw was fractured. Issei sent out his right hand and hit her right in the chest, breaking her ribs before hitting her in the solar plexus with his left. He then punched with his left fist and hit her in the jaw, dislocating it entirely. He then did a Spartan kick into her gut, sending her into the fence again where she was enveloped in a white light.

[One of Raiser's rooks, retired.]

"KILL HIM! STOP HIM NOW!" Riser roared in the sky.

It was then Issei felt a presence. Issei turned around and noticed there were two people with huge swords, two girls with cat like ears, three people in Chinese like outfits, a girl who wore a purple yukata, and the drill like hair of the other girl.

"This is your end boy!"

Issei smiled and began to crack his neck, swinging it in a circle motion. He then popped the joints in his wrists, where he smiled devilishly. Issei removed his shirt and threw it aside, showing off his nice muscular body. Issei walked forward when he was approached on the side by one of the beast girls. Issei quickly kicked to the side hitting her square in the gut before grabbing her by the shoulders and swinging her to the ground. He then kicked upwards right into the other beast girl's face. Issei went over to the other pawn before stomping right on her face, making her envelop in a white light.

[One of Riser pawns, retired.]

Issei was charged by one of the girls with the long swords, though this girl had a ponytail which had many different tails on top. She wielded the biggest sword. Issei however quickly pushed the sword aside before kneeing her in the gut. He then karata chopped sideways into the girls throat. He then twisted her arm behind her, forcing her to drop the sword. He then grabbed her head and twisted it, breaking it. She was enveloped.

Issei was then punched in the face by the other beast girl who was up. She was looking pissed off. Issei however got back into his mode where he just ducked under her and threw her over his shoulder. Issei quickly moved his face back from the slice of the other sword girl.

"I WILL CUT YOU!" The girl roared. Issei however just grabbed her sword hand before kicking her legs from under her. While she fell, Issei fell with her, slamming his elbow right in her nose, making her groan in pain while it bled. Issei was then attacked by the girl with the purple yukata, but Issei just put her in a headlock and snapped her neck quickly. She was being enveloped now.

"Thank you dad… Thank you so much." Issei said under his breath. Issei was now attacked by the three other girls, who were dressed in Chinese outfits. They were standing back, but now they attacked together.

"Together girls! he can't defeat us all!" They cried. Issei however rolled under one of the girls legs, punching the remaining swordsman in the face as she was getting up before stealing her sword. Issei smiled and bashed one of the three other girls in the side of the head before stabbing backwards into one of the girls who thought she could sneak up on her. She was now being enveloped. Issei then threw the sword into the girl he bashed, impaling her to the tree. She was being enveloped.

The drill hair girl was gone, flying away. The remaining pawn had fear in her eyes but it was quickly gone as Issei tackled her to the ground. Issei snapped her neck quickly before getting up. He began to pant but he was then hit in the side by the beast girl.

"Didn't forget about me did you?!" Issei smiled, panting hard but as she attacked once more with a punch, Issei just took the punch in the chest before picking her up and slamming her down onto his knee, breaking her back. He then snapped her neck. She was being enveloped.

[Four pawns, one knight, one bishop, Riser, retired.]

Issei's style of fighting was many different styles. He was accurate, brutal, and he was able to take on many people at once. He was trained by so many different styles, he created his own. He was able to snap necks easily because he knew where to do it.

Issei was then attacked from behind but Issei heard the leg movement. Issei quickly moved to the side, dodging the knife that almost impaled his back. He then grabbed the arm in his both hands before he used his right and hit the other swordsman in the side of the gut. She coughed but then Issei moved her arm over his head before pressing down on her shoulder and arm socket. He pushed with a jerk, removing her arm from its socket. Issei then brought his elbow down, striking the girl right in the elbow, breaking her arm in two. Upon doing this, the girl began to scream in pain. She was actually crying too.

Issei pushed her up to stand before punching her in the throat. He then punched her in the solar plexus before snapping her neck. She was being enveloped.

[One knight, Riser, retired.]

Issei was on his knees, panting hard from all of the fighting. He was tired but he stood up after about ten seconds before jogging into the building, hoping to get to the roof. Upon arrival, Riser and another girl was there. This girl had big titties and long purple hair.

"Shall I end this Riser?" Said the girl.

"No. He needs to meet a proper defeat." Riser said with a smile. "Boy, you have impressed me. Really. You defeated my entire peerage."

"Yea… and… your next." Issei said, getting his breath back.

"Really? Then come strike me boy. Hit me with your best shot." Riser said, opening his arms like an invitation. Issei smiled.

"If that is your wish!" Issei roared. He ran at Riser when Riser smirked at him. Riser had a hand behind his back. Issei however, didn't pay attention to it. As Issei began to swing a powerful punch at Riser, Riser's hand came from behind his back and it had fire on it. When it came at Issei, it was too late. Riser's hand struck Issei right in the right side of his body, actually penetrating his chest. It was then the back of Issei exploded from fire, completely opening up his body to the elements.

Issei fell to the ground, no longer conscious. He was bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest and you can actually see his heart and lungs from the hole. The right side of his body was completely gone and his heart was still beating while his lung was also working.

[Issei Hyoudou, retired. Riser is the victor.]

"Stupid ignorant fool." Riser said, spitting on Issei's face before they were both teleported out.

* * *

Issei was inside of doctors office, where Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Kiba were all located. Issei was transported onto a bed and Issei was on the bed. His body was healed completely but he was hooked up to a machine. It was then, the machine that was connected to heart rate went flat.

"ISSEI!" Rias and Akeno screamed. Even Koneko had wide eyes.

* * *

Within Issei's mind, he was in his dreamland. It was a Graveyard.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I reveal the two figures and part of Issei's power. I still have a while to go for the powers. :) I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The graveyard. A place where the dead sleep and where nightmares are made from. A place where evil and dark powers gain the most strength. It was a place that was known in many fairy tales as being a place of terror. This was where Issei was located. Well… In this mind.

Issei was laying on the ground right up against a tombstone staring into the face of two beings whose presence fills the area with terror and fear.

"So, are you ready to listen?" The gruff voice said. The person who owned this voice was a skeleton. A naked skeleton who was at least six foot five. This skeleton however was covered in a deathly green flame.

The other figure had no face and no feet. He was floating. He was dressed in a black cloak with armored pauldrons with spikes. He also had gauntlets on his hands, giving him a armored look. However, he was dressed in a black robe with a hood. The hood hid his face in complete darkness, so it was impossible to see what was under it. Then there was the wings. He had two wings which had three large extensions on them. The wings were made of a wispy material. It was like a fine mist or something. Smoke perhaps. Under the cloak was the same wispy material coming out in small waves, not going much farther than a foot in either direction.

"I have been through a lot." Issei started to say. "I do not know what is going on, but it wouldn't be the first time I would be surprised. If you guys are real, then I will listen."

"We are real boy. We are here in your mind while you sleep because it is one of the two ways we can contact you." The hooded figure said in his dark voice.

"What is the other way?" Issei asked.

"Your scythe boy. Why do you think it's the way it is? You have seen how strong it is in terms of durability. It is not an ordinary scythe. It is a weapon of the God's… or was."

"What do you mean God's?"

"You live in a world of mythological creatures and beings Issei." The skeleton said. "They hide away from normal humans. You however are not a human any longer. You are a devil."

"What is a devil?"

"Ask your friend, the busty crimson one."

"You should bang her boy."

"Hey! I don't like her like that!"

"You don't have to like her to bang her." The skeleton pointed out. "But enough of this. You have inherited the powers of me and grumpy over here."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the God of Death. This one here is the Original Grim Reaper. We have both been killed and sealed in the scythe over several millennia's ago."

"Uh huh… Well, I can't say I believe you but it wouldn't the first time I am surprised. There was a guy with fire coming out of his hands."

"Ah, the immortal Phoenix. We saw the fight. You impress me actually. Your skills in hand to hand combat is impressive." Death said.

"Ah, I've been trained."

"I know. We have seen your entire life. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna save Rias. I know she is going to marry that prick."

"Good. You aren't selfish. I like that. So, whom do you choose to use the powers first?"

"He hasn't earned my powers yet. He will have to work for mine." The reaper said. He really was a pain in the ass. He was also a pervert.

"You know, you are part of him. You could at least try and help him." Death said.

"The boy will be fine if you are babysitting him."

"You really are a dick."

"Yea but that's why we are friends huh?"

"Whatever. Alright Issei. I will unlock my powers to you. Give you a jumpstart. You need to show them to not laugh at you. He laughed at you know. He spit at you. Show that Raiser what it means to mess with the Dark Forces of the world. However, before I do so, you need to understand something."

"What is it?"

"Well…." However, Death was interrupted.

* * *

Issei woke up suddenly, gasping for air. He was sweating hard. He jerked up but then he hit his head on something. He groaned and held his head, squirming in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Issei cursed out. "GOD THAT HURTS!"

Issei sighed and looked around, noticing he was not in his room. He was in some kind of hospital room.

It was then a white circle appeared near Issei's bed and Lady Grayfia appeared.

"You're awake. I'm impressed."

"Oh, it's you."

"You scared us for quite a while. You were out for over two weeks. You were declared dead for a day. Your heart stopped beating."

"Wait… What?"

"It's true. You were dead for a day… but then it suddenly started to beat again."

"Where is Rias?" Issei asked.

"She and the other members are in the Underworld though that is where you are too. They are at the engagement party."

"I see…" Issei said. He frowned because he figured there was no way to get there.

"Listen Issei. It isn't your fault you know. Rias is just abiding by the decision of the Gremory household. The outcome of the battle was the way it was meant to be. Riser is just too powerful for Rias or you."

"No… No he is not and I will not let Rias marry him. It makes me sick. I can't see here and watch her suffer! She should not be forced to live a life she doesn't wanna live. It's wrong. I will not let that bastard take here." Issei said, getting up with his fists clenched.

Grayfia giggled. "You really are a fascinating boy Issei. You are an open book and a gentle soul. You stand up to protect your friends. I've met quite a lot of devils in my years, but hardly anyone like you. When your mind is made up, nothing will slow you down. You get up and keep on fighting. I am also not the only one who thinks so. My master feels the exact same way." Grayfia said. She handed him a piece of paper with two magical circles on it.

"What is this?"

"If you wish, this can transport you to the engagement party."

"Are you telling me to crash the party?" Issei asked with a grin on his face.

"My master has a message for you. If you wanna save my sister, be prepared to fight."

Issei smirked as Grayfia began to disappear.

"Good… Rias… I will not allow you to marry someone you hate. I will protect you like I did 8 years ago."

* * *

It was the engagement party located at the Phoenix household. In the large dining room hall, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were all dressed in dresses and tuxedos, talking with Sona.

"I have to admit. Your friend is quite talented." Sona said.

"Yes. My Issei is very talented." Akeno said with smile.

"Though, I am disappointed that the outcome was the way it was."

"Oh, it isn't over yet." Akeno said. "Not by a long shot."

Sona raised a brow.

It was then Riser spoke up.

"Greetings devils of the Underworld. On behalf of the House of Phoenix, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historical moment for the world of Devils and I want my dear guests to be the first to know. To great houses are about to become one! Riser Phoenix of the great Phoenix Family shall wed Lady Rias of the powerful Gremory Family… Now… I present to you! My bride, Rias Gremory!" Riser yelled out and Rias appeared in a flash of flames.

It was then the door was blasted open. Two bodies of guards were on the ground, unconscious.

"Issei?!" Rias questioned, shocked.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?!" Riser demanded, angry as fuck.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am a friend of Rias Gremory and her protector. I am here to bring her back to where she belongs. She will not marry someone who will treat her like garbage! You will not be marrying Rias today, tomorrow or ever! RIAS IS NOT YOURS!" Issei roared.

Rias blushed suddenly from his words.

"What? Is he mental?!" The drill haired girl said.

"SEIZE HIM!" Riser roared to his guards, which suddenly surrounded Issei.

"Apparently, you haven't learned your lesson." Issei grinned. He cracked his neck and knuckles, but it was then Kiba came in with his sword and Akeno shocked em. Koneko beat them up.

"We are here Issei and we got your back." Kiba said.

Issei smiled. "This is like super-hot." Akeno said, licking a finger. "Go save Rias Issei."

"Is this you're doing?" A patron asked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Another one demanded.

"It's just a little entertainment I set up." Said a voice. Coming from the corner of the room was Sirzechs Lucifer! The Brother of Rias!

"My brother's here!?" Rias said shocked.

"It's you!" Issei said.

"It's the great devil Lucifer!" A patron said.

"What do you mean by Entertainment?" Riser asked hotly.

"I watched the game Riser and honestly, I was underwhelmed by you. You fought Issei and he defeated your entire peerage single handedly."

"It's the final result that counts, my lord." Riser said. He was looking very angry.

"Riser, you were almost brought to your knees by one man who already destroyed your peerage. I can't imagine your family is proud with the way you performed. I think you should be given another chance."

Riser gasped.

"Besides, we don't have a celebration like this every day. I think this party can use some flair. You there, Issei. It has been a long time since we met, how have you been?"

"I can't complain." Issei said with a smile. "I haven't see you in forever. I apologize for disappearing on you suddenly those years ago, though I must say. I am very surprised that you are now some kind of leader."

"Water under the bridge. Now, I hear you possess some strong power. I for one would like to see what you're made of. That is why I had Grayfia bring you here tonight."

"I see. You want a fight." Riser said. He was interested now and smiling.

"Phoenix versus… Well I'm not sure what he is. I think our guests would like to see a fight perhaps?"

"NO! Please don't!"

"An excellent idea my lord. I would be happy to oblige you."

"Issei."

"Huh yea?"

"There are many here who are quite interested in seeing your abilities. Would you be kind enough to show us what you are capable of?"

"It would be my pleasure." Issei smirked.

"Issei! Please don't!" Rias said. She stepped forward in her wedding dress but Riser stopped her.

"Calm down Rias. Mr. Hyoudou here is a big boy. Riser is certain he can handle himself."

"So tell me Issei. If you win, what would you like to have as your reward?"

"You can't be serious! A reward for a lower class devil?!" A patron stated.

"Quiet. Your king has spoken. Lower-class or not, he will get his reward. I'm the one the one who requested this of him. I will give him compensation for his trouble. So, what would you like to receive? A woman of great beauty? Money? Fame? A title? Ask and if you win, you will receive."

"I have so many things I want…" Issei began. "But… what I want the most is Rias Gremory!"

Rias blushed again from what he said.

"Alright. It is time to get started."

It was then Issei and Riser were taken to a different dimension, just like where they fought though this on was an open castle grounds.

"You messed with the wrong family this time Hyoudou!" the drill haired girl said. She must be Riser's sister. "My brother is about to rip you a new one!"

"Yes. He is quite the confident one, but I'll take him down a few pegs. Cmon boy! FIGHT ME!"

Issei stood still though.

"Rias! I know that I am rash. I know I rush into things without thinking. I know that I screwed up back then. I know that I got you into this mess. I am sorry for what I have done, but I cannot allow you to suffer. I protected you eight years ago from the three boys and I will protect you now. I cannot allow any one of my friends to suffer. Rias, Akeno or…. Koneko. None of my friends will suffer. Not even Kiba, who helped me today." Issei started.

"I don't know what is going on. I just found out I am a devil. I just found out that I am some part of a magical world. I really am lost right now. I am confused, but I do know something. My friends are back in my life and I will not let them go ever again. Now, I will show everyone the power that I have unlocked. WITNESS THE DARK POWERS! WITNESS THE ANCIENT POWERS!" Issei yelled. It was then a Scythe appeared. It was Issei's scythe. It was embedded in the ground behind Issei.

"BALANCE BREAKER! GRAVEYARD SYMPHONY!"

The scythe then said in the voice of Death. [BALANCE BREAKER! GRAVEYARD SYMPHONY!]

Rias gasped and so did Riser.

It was then the dimension began to shake and the ground began to tear apart. A large green light appeared at Issei's feet and then it blasted in a wave, covering the entire dimension in its sickly green light. Behind Issei, tombstones began to appear. There was also one lamppost which was directly behind Issei a few feet away. The dimension turned into the Graveyard which was in Issei's dream. Mist began to form in the area and the sky had a nice full moon. Trees began to appear with bats on them. The amount of tombstones was ten.

"THIS IS THE EMPEROR OF DEATH'S POWER, GRAVEYARD SYMPHONY!" Issei roared. The lamppost had two sections. There was a lamp in the middle which was closer to Issei, and a lamp on top. The lamp which was closer to Issei glew black and it shot a lightning bolt kind of beam at Issei, hitting him with the black energy. After the black energy disappeared, the lamp on top glew sickly green and it did a multi lightning bolt arc into the ten tombstones. It was then the ground began to shake all around the area.

"Rias doesn't belong to you jerk!" Issei roared. He put his right up in front and formed it into a gun like hand shape thing. He then shot out a bullet of red flame, which Riser just dodged. The bullet went across the entire area and it struck a house that was nearby. The house exploded into splinters.

"What?! I haven't seen that kind of destructive power from such a small fire bullet! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HYOUDOU!?" Riser demanded. He formed a massive fireball in his hand and prepared to throw it. It was then however that he was grabbed by a giant mouth. Riser roared in pain.

Upon looking down, Riser noticed that there were many skeletons of different creatures! He was in the mouth of a T-rex! The T-rex quickly shook his head, ripping Riser apart on the inside before throwing him out of his mouth. As Riser flew to the ground, A Rhino came in and rammed him from midair and rammed him right into a large stone tomb. It was then the Rhino was sent to ashes as Riser covered himself in flame. His wounds repaired instantly, however, when the Rhino disappeared and Riser got vision back to see Issei, Riser exploded from the pelvis up.

Riser repaired but only to be grabbed by a Gorilla and was now being swung left and right into the ground. Riser incinerated the Gorilla and roared in fury.

"How dare you boy! I AM A PHOENIX NOBLEMAN! THE FLAME OF THE IMMORTAL BIRD BURNS WITHIN ME! THE HELLFIRE OF MY CLAN WILL SCORCH YOU TO DUST!" Riser said. He was in the air now and covered in a massive amount of flame. All of the remaining skeletons were turned to ashes.

"YOU THINK YOU SCARE ME?! IMMA MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH RIAS!" A massive fireball was forming in Issei's right hand. Riser came closer and closer and Issei jumped at him. Issei threw his fist out at Riser and they connected. When they connected, a massive explosion occurred. Issei and Riser were blown to opposite sides of the area. Issei was sent back to the graveyard area with the tombstones and the lamp while Riser was sent into another tomb, his back hitting the stone. Riser was completely destroyed, but the flames was repairing him and forming his new body.

Issei however had a massive hole in his stomach. Issei spat out some blood but then the black energy hit his body and it stayed longer. The black energy struck his back and his stomach repaired, becoming good as new. When the black light disappeared, the green light struck the graves.

Riser was glaring at Issei with fear and anger.

"What… What are you!? That flame was more powerful than my own flame in terms of destructive power! It's heat was equivalent to mine too! WHO ARE YOU?!" Riser demanded. It was then Riser was struck in the back by a bear skeleton, a massive paw swinging out and striking him. As Riser skidded across the ground, a massive dinosaur began to come down. It was an Argentinosaurus. It was the heaviest dinosaur with 110 tons, though the skeleton was only about fifty. It struck down with one foot, crushing Riser beneath him, though as the foot struck Riser the dinosaur was incinerated. Riser was repairing himself with his flame as he struggled to get up.

"DAMN YOU!" Riser roared. He covered himself in a massive amount of flame like a bird and flew at Issei. However Issei already prepared a fireball and he threw it at Riser. Riser was sent to the ground, missing his head. It was then three small raptors, Utah raptors, with one foot flaws, began to surround Riser. They began to bite at his body and stab at his body over and over. Issei formed a massive fireball over Risers body and when the raptors were destroyed, the fireball came down and exploded right on Riser, blowing him apart. All of the other skeletons blew up, though only to form a skeleton armor over Issei. Riser was on his knees now, breathing heavily as Issei roared.

Issei covered his skeleton right fist in a light blue flame. He charged forward as Riser did, both of them with fire fists.

"This is the end Hyoudou!" Riser roared. Just as Riser and Issei connected, Issei, without the knowledge of Riser, jumped out the back of the skeleton. When Riser hit the skeleton, the Skeleton exploded in blue flame, striking Riser with the explosion. When the fire cleared, Riser was roaring in pain. He had many burn marks on his body and he was holding onto his body. "What?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"It's another form of the Hell-Fire! This one has less destructive force, but when it hits you you are burnt with the flames of HELL! IT WEAKENS THE BODY WITH THE MASSIVE PAIN AND NO ONE IS IMMUNE TO IT!" Issei roared. He had a massive blue fire fist.

Riser had a look of fear and anger on his face again. "No! Stop it! Don't! This engagement is important for the future of all devils! You fool! A mere low class devil like you has no business getting involved with the affairs of your betters!"

"Don't you understand you prick?! I don't care! Rias! She is the only thing that matters to me! The fact that you would force her to marry you when she obviously hates you! This is enough of a reason for me to take you out!" Issei roared as he charged at Riser. "SUCK ON THIS ASSHOLE!" Issei sent his fist right into Riser's jaw, doing a powerful uppercut. Riser coughed out immense amounts of blood as he staggered back. He began to fall to his knees.

"Bastard…" Riser said before collapsing to his hands and knees.

Issei formed another fire fist, this time a destructive one.

"Don't hurt him!" The drill haired girl said. She flew out and got in front of Riser and Issei, getting in between them. She put her hands out to protect him. However, the red flame of the fist was now in front of her face, pointing at her. She gasped.

"If I were you, I would step aside little girl, unless you wanna be next!"

The girl gasped and blushed once more. However, Issei lost the fire in his eyes and he collapsed to his knees and one hand. His clothing was blown apart, minus his nice large underwear. It was boxer shorts with skulls on it. On his back, a black skull was there, like a tattoo… except it was no tattoo. However, the skull was not complete… it was not completely black… but it was there. It was then the field below Issei, Riser and the little girl collapsed and Issei fell into the sky, but Issei was not even screaming. He was just trying to catch his breath.

Rias flew up and grabbed Issei, holding her in his arms.

"Issei… You just saved my life… Thank you."

Issei responded by putting up a thumb in her face. He was really out of breath and he was in pain as well. Issei then went slack, sleeping in the arms of Rias.

* * *

About an hour later, Issei was sleeping on the couch of the ORC clubroom, quietly sleeping away. In the room, Rias, Sirzechs, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were there. Sirzechs smiled.

"So, he has finally returned hasn't he?"

"Yes. I am so happy… so happy."

"I still own him… but would you like to have him?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"Yes please. I would really like to have him." Rias said. Sirzechs just smiled bigger.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**So, in all of my stories, I do leave alot of pop culture refrences. i do not own anything in my stories. I just write what comes to mind. Alot of my stuff comes from movies, music, Tv, or books. Like fight scenes. Those are especially done thru movies. So yea...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei began to awaken to the sound of several voices. It sounded like four women? Issei groaned from as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight.

"Oh, who the hell turned on the sun and where can I find him?"

"Ara Issei. You finally awake sleepyhead?" Rias said with a smile.

"Oh bite me." Issei snapped back. He wasn't being rude about it, he just didn't have time for her snark. He knew she was just messing around so he was as well.

"If you really want me to." Rias said quickly.

"I don't need the rabies." Issei said with a grin. He sat up and noticed that Rias and him were not the only ones in the room. There was Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and two other women. There was a girl with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side of her head, and dark yellow eyes. The other girl had long chestnut hair and violet eyes. She was wearing her hair into twin side ponytails, held up with blue scrunchies.

He blinked for a moment before getting up and leaving the room for about twenty seconds before returning with an apple. He returned to the couch he was laying on and looked around.

"So… what's going on? Are we partying?"

Rias shook her head. "No… We have t—"

"Issei! It's me!" The girl with the chestnut hair said, interrupted Rias.

"Uh… Forgive me, but I do not know who you are." Issei said.

"What? You don't?"

"Not a clue."

The girl then pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was Issei as a very young child. He was about seven. She then pointed to the chestnut haired boy in the picture.

"That was me!"

"Wait… Sex change? Neat."

"No! I was a girl the whole time! I just looked like a boy. That reminds me, how are your parents? Are they still traveling around with the government?"

Issei's happy expression went south. "I… I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why? What happened?" The girl questioned. The girl was Irina, a childhood friend.

"I do not wanna talk about it. Please drop it." Issei said, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"Alright… Anyways, Lady Rias, as I was saying. The Holy-Swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Vatican, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Isn't Excalibur that holy sword from the fairy tales with King Arthur? The Round Table? If so, how is it in multiple places?"

Rias smiled. "Forgive Issei, he just became a devil recently so he doesn't have really any knowledge about any of this, so can we continue this please?"

Irina nodded. "Issei, Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." Irina said to Issei. Issei scratched his head.

"What war?"

"Issei, you will learn all of this later. Can you please just let us talk?" Rias asked.

"Ugh, Fine." Issei said, groaning and relaxing on the couch.

"This is Excalibur." Said the girl with the green mesh. Issei looked at the sword and raised a brow.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like much. I get a weird feeling from it. Are you sure that is a powerful weapon?"

The girl looked at Issei. "This sword could erase you completely from this world, if you are cut with it."

"Hmm. Interesting. It doesn't scare me though. My weapon is much scarier. Hah." Issei said with a grin.

Rias sighed. "Issei… Come on. We are trying to have a conversation."

"We are! I am just saying that the weapon right there is no match for mine! Jeez, lighten up Rias. You really need a visit from the tickle monster again."

"ISSEI!" Rias said with a blush.

Issei let out a laugh and Akeno was having a hard time containing in her own laughter. She had a hand over her face, with a big grin. You can tell she was by her cheeks.

"Tickle monster?" Akeno asked.

"Shut up Akeno." Rias snapped.

"Alright, lets get this back on track. Excalibur was broken into many pieces in the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and now it was turned into 7 swords thanks to a new form of Alchemy. This is one of them." Xenovia said. "The one I hold is "Excalibur Destruction. The Catholic Church is in Control of it."

Irina then pulled out a large piece of rope. It then turned into a katana!

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There is no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently.

Issei raised a brow. "Uh, were those some thin-veiled insults? I swear those were insults." Issei said.

"Calm down Issei…" Rias said. "Let it go…"

"I'm calm. I just confused is all." Issei said. He then turned his head and noticed Kiba was glaring quiet passionately at the swords. He was holding so much killing intent that it was quite scary for Issei… kinda.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"We have confirmed that all of the swords which were stolen were taken to this town." The other girl said. It was Xenovia.

"Looks like my territory is becoming quite interesting… So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's? Rias asked.

"The Grigori."

"The Fallen-Angels? Are you sure?" Rias asked.

Xenovia nodded. "We also know who the main culprit is… One of the leaders… Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the Leaders who survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the bible." Rias said, smirking.

"We have sent many priests and exorcists to this town in secret but they kept getting killed."

"Our request… No. Our order is to not have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you to not interfere with this incident."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Su—" However, Issei interrupted.

"Woah woah woah. Holy the phone. So, you came here to this room… to tell Rias and everyone here all about these swords and why you are here… Only to tell us not to interfere with this?"

"That's right." Xenovia said, staring at Issei.

"Well, how do I put this… Um… Fuck you? No… Tough shit? Uh… No… Hmm… What am I looking for… Oh wait no… It was fuck you and tough shit."

"Issei!" Rias said, her eyes wide. Xenovia narrowed her eyes to Issei.

"Are you saying you are challenging the church?"

"I really don't give a fuck if it's the church, God, or your damn reverend. You don't come in here and insult us and expect us to be cool with it."

"Is that a declaration to us? To all of those in the church? Something big coming from a single devil. Gremory, I think you need to educate this one more."

"Issei stop." Rias said. She was trying to save this. Issei just smiled and stood up. He was not wearing a shirt and there was a black skull on his back, though it wasn't there completely. It was like… faded?

"How about you educate me? Hmm? Come on. Let's take it outside or are you scared of us devils?" Issei challenged. "I mean come on. You said I need education. Shouldn't you be the one to teach me since you are so high and mighty?"

Xenovia glared at him. "Fine. You seem to have no restraint on your mouth. I shall teach you restraint."

"Oh great. I look forward to it." Issei said with a smile.

"Issei! Please stop!"

Issei raised a hand. "Rias. She insulted us. Both of them did. If you have any balls, you would not let someone insult you especially in YOUR territory. You have every right to interfere with any affair in YOUR territory. Don't back down." Issei said, leaving the room with Irina, Kiba and Xenovia.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Issei stood outside of the ORC room. They were now on the basketball courts. Rias, Koneko, and Akeno were sitting on the benches, watching. Kiba was standing next to Issei, glaring angrily with killing intent at the girls. Issei smiled and looked at Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"What?"

"You have been holding such killing intent at them."

"No… It isn't at them. It is at those swords…"

"Ah… The swords? Well, how about this. How about we go together and finish off the Excalibur's together and save Rias's territory together? You can kill all the swords you find."

"What are you going to do?" Kiba asked. Issei turned to Xenovia and Irina. Xenovia was wielding a massive sword with even more power than the Destruction sword.

"Well, it depends. Irina, are you going to join her? She is your comrade after all."

"I am… I must for the God you insulted."

"Very well." Issei said. Issei walked over to the fence which had some pieces of lumber on it. Issei picked up a cylindrical stick of lumber, which was pretty thick. Issei walked over to the battleground.

"Issei! What are you doing?! Summon it!" Rias yelled at him. Issei just smiled at her.

"Is that all you are going to use?" Xenovia asked. "Are you just asking to die?"

"Xenovia, you have one last chance to apologize to Rias for your words." Was all Issei said.

"Apologize this!" Xenovia said, charging at Issei with great speed. Issei smiled. Issei moved forward with one step and Xenovia began to strike. However Issei just put the piece of lumber behind her and tripped her off of her feet. She landed hard on her back. Issei then jumped away from her and placed the piece of lumber on the ground, putting both hands on it and putting his chin on his hands.

"Wanna apologize now?" Issei asked.

Xenovia and Irina were both up now and Irina and Xenovia charged together. Issei just waited leaning on the lumber.

"Issei!" Rias yelled. "What are you doing?!"

As Irina came from the left and Xenovia came from the right, Issei just moved through the middle, dodging both of their strikes while ducking with the lumber. As he got behind them, he quickly shoved the lumber back and struck Xenovia square in the lower back, slamming her into a basketball pole, sending her forehead first. It was then Irina was right on Issei. Issei maneuvered his lumber right between Irina's side and her arm. He then flipped her completely onto her back, sending her onto the ground. Issei heard Xenovia moving behind him and using the sound, he ducked and moved back from her decapitating swing. He heard the sound of her sword and he knew the direction of which it was going.

As Xenovia was now in front of Issei, Issei just swept her legs out from under her, with a brutal strike. As she went down, Issei just brought the lumber right down on her face, smacking her right in the nose, breaking the nose with a crunch. The lumber broke as well and she was on the ground now, bleeding. Issei summoned his scythe and just as Irina was getting up, Issei had his foot on Xenovia's chest, right between her tits and the tip of the scythe was right at her neck.

"Irina, this fight is over yes?" Issei asked.

"Yes…"

"Good. Xenovia… I could have killed you twice with my strikes. You know why I used my lumber? Because I do not want to kill unless they deserved it. I want you to apologize to Rias right now."

"No. I will not apologize for what needed to be done."

Issei pulled his scythe away from her neck and embedded the scythe in the ground, the blade up. He put his right hand down and gave her his hand. She took and he helped her up.

"You are brave Xenovia and I respect that. However, do not insult my friend again. I will not be so kind towards you again. Irina… It was great to see you again, but you also insulted me… which is why I wanna know something. Why are you hating on devils? What is so bad about us?"

"You don't know?" Irina asked. She was rubbing her back.

"I just became a devil… and if you remember, I was the only one of my family who wasn't religious."

Akeno spoke up this time. "Devils are hated because we use humans."

"That can't be right because church uses humans all the time too." Issei said. Irina was about to respond but Issei looked at her. "Yes they don't. Don't lie to me. You guys ask for money all the time. You need people to keep your religion alive. You hurt other people constantly, other humans and you cause wars. Do not tell me that your religion is perfect. It's not. I really don't care if you are religious though, just don't think you are some high and mighty person because you follow a God or whatever." Issei remarked.

Irina closed her mouth, due to Issei being right on the money. Xenovia was no longer bleeding from her nose.

"Now, I spoke out of turn for my master. I need to return to her and accept my punishment for my actions, so I guess this is good bye." Issei said, bowing his head to Irina and Xenovia. Xenovia just turned around and left and Irina smiled at Issei.

"It was great seeing you again Issei. Sorry for the trouble. Just let me know if you wanna get judged ok?" Irina said, winking at Issei holding up her cross. Issei just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once the girls left, Issei turned to Rias and bowed to her. "Rias, I'm sorry. I spoke out of line again. I do understand that I am a servant and there is politics involved… I just do not like being insulted for being who I am. I am a Devil and while I do not know anything, I am proud of being one. I understand if you are angry, so please, punish me as you see fit."

Rias got up from her bench and walked over to Issei. She just gave him a giant hug.

"Issei… I know that you mean well. You are just like you were 8 years ago. You speak your mind and you aren't afraid to defend yourself or a friend. You hate bullies. I know this, but try ok? Try and not cause trouble like this alright?"

Issei didn't say a word. He only hugged her back.

* * *

Akeno looked at Rias.

'_No way… Rias has totally fallen for him… I cannot let her keep him!'_

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

**So, I am not 100% sure, but I think I'm going to put in Gasper into this story. -shrug- I dunno. I kinda wanted to do the vampires and Rizevim and Lilith. -shrug- So yea I dunno. o.o**

**So yea, enjoy this ok? **

* * *

A week had passed since Issei fought Xenovia and Irina. It was about midnight and Issei was fast asleep. He was in his own house though. Ever since the fight, Issei has been learning all about the devils, the evil pieces system, and the issues between the devils and the angels and the fallen angels. Rias and Akeno were the ones teaching him.

At about 12:05, Issei woke up due to some enormous pressure coming from outside his window. He groaned and walked over to the window, dressed only in his underpants. He opened the curtain and looked outside, only to notice there was a white haired boy with a sickening and evoking smirk on his face. There was also a man in the sky. He had pointy ears, 10 black wings, a black robe and long black hair. He was a young man. Issei opened up the window and let out a huge yawn while stretching.

"Howdy. What can I do you for aaaaaaaaaah?" Issei said, yawning again.

"… A Fallen Angel." Rias said, coming from behind Issei. She was naked. Issei jumped back a bit.

"Woah! Time out! What the hell are you doing in my room?! Wait… Scratch that… How the hell did you get in my house?!" Issei demanded. He was shocked.

"Another time Issei. Jeez, you really lack awareness of the situation."

"Like hell I do! This is more important than someone out there! You are breaking and entering!" Issei said.

The Fallen Angel coughed. "This is our first time meeting, Daughter of the House of Gremory. Rias was it? The Crimson Hair is beautiful. It reminds me of that brother of yours that I hate so much that it makes me wanna vomit." Said the Fallen Angel. He gave a very provocative speech. He was spewing much hatred. Rias had a very cold face.

Issei left the window and put on some shorts before hopping out the window. "Issei! Damnit Issei…" Rias then looked up at the Fallen Angel. "Nice to meet you, Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss politics with me, it is pointless."

Issei was standing in front of the white haired boy.

"Sup?" Issei asked.

"Shitty devil… I can't wait to cut you to pieces." The boy said. He had killing intent radiating from his body.

"Well, that's not very nice. I am being so nice and calm right now and you are being mean. Hey! Kokabiel! Teach your friend here some manners!"

It was then the boy swung out a light sword right at Issei's face. Issei just ducked and grabbed the boy by his armpits before throwing him into a light post.

"Woah there cowboy. You really need some manners." Issei said. Kokabiel then coughed.

"This is a gift." Kokabiel said. He was carrying a person. It was then Issei caught the person that Kokabiel threw down.

It was Irina. She was covered in blood and she was breathing heavily. She was covered in wounds!

"Irina! Are you ok?!" Issei yelled at her, calling her. She didn't even respond. She just reacted painfully.

"She came into my base so I gave her a proper welcome. I couldn't catch the other two."

"Kiba and Xenovia…" Rias said.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Kokabiel said with a grin. He was really psychotic.

Rias glared at Kokabiel from the bedroom. "What is your motive for contacting me?"

"I will be rampaging in this town, using Kuou Academy as the starting point. I want Sirzechs to appear so this is the best option!"

"If you do something like that, the war between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know."

"That is what I am wanting! I thought that Micheal would start a war if I steal the Excalibur… but what he sent were grunt excorcists and two holy-sword wielders. So boring. I'm so fucking bored. That is why Imma rampage at Sirzech's sister's base! See?! It looks like fun right?!"

Rias clicked her tongue. She was really pissed. "You battle freak." Rias said with hatred. Kokabiel nodded while laughing with joy.

"Yeah! That's it! I was bored after the war between the Three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't keen on the next war. God they were so boring. They started to collect sacred gears and do weird researches. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!" Kokabiel then smiled brightly. "Either way, I am going to start a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! WAR! A school where both the little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers! Oh what fun! This will be the best place to release the real power of the Excalibur's! Oh yea, this will be so much fun!"

It was then the boy made his appearance under Kokabiel. He was up and about.

"Hyahaha. Isn't my boss the best? I am so eager to do this! He even gives me treats like this!" The boy said, showing off two swords.

"Freed. Let's go. It is time we start the war… but before I go. The boy below me has been giving me quite the evil eye. I like it… So I shall give him this to start." Kokabiel said, forming a massive light spear. It was then he threw it at the house. Issei's eyes went wide as did Rias's. The house exploded into splinters.

"RIAS!" Issei screamed. He was still holding onto Irina who was bleeding. When the smoke cleared, Rias was on her knees, though uninjured. The Scythe of Issei's protected her from the explosion. Issei's house was no longer standing. It was just… nothing. Rias stood up and looked at Issei.

"I'm fine Issei. I figured your Scythe might protect me."

"Rias… Take care of Irina please. I'm going to the school." Issei said.

Rias looked at him. "I would tell you no… but you would go anyway." Rias said with a smile. "Kick their asses ok? I will meet up with you when I can."

"Of course." Issei said. He then began to jog to the school, his scythe in his hand.

* * *

As Issei arrived at the main gate, Issei used his promotion from "Pawn" to "Knight." Issei smiled as he felt it. He felt the speed increasing. He felt his reflexes improving. When Issei arrived, Issei was raising a brow. In the middle of the school field, there was four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a magic circle covering the entire school field. There was also an old man located in the middle of the magic circle.

Issei walked forward, only to find himself attacked by Freed.

"DIE SHITTY DEVIL."

"You aren't worth using the Scythe…" Issei said only to Freed, quiet enough for only Freed to hear. Issei put the Scythe into the ground as Issei saw the sword of light coming at him. Issei used his right hand to brush the sword away from his body, only feeling a slight burn. Issei smiled and knocked Freed's feed out from under him.

"So what's with the magic circle?" Issei asked the old man. Issei tripped Freed again, using the same technique every time. Freed kept trying to fight Issei and he was trying to fight against the technique, but he just kept stabbing at Issei, wanting to kill him. Issei was using minimum movements and he was able to knock Freed to his feet every time.

"I'm going to make the Four Excalibur's into one."

"Balba, how much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?" Said Kokabiel. He was floating up again, using the moon as his background. He was also sitting on a chair, looking down at Issei his eyes eyeing him curiously.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

When Freed came in for another attack, Issei quickly grabbed Freed's wrist, twisting his wrist and forcing the sword out of his hand. It was then Issei pushed Freed back a bit before pulling him slightly forward and hitting him with a clothesline.

"Alright, I shall leave it to you then." Kokabiel said. "Freed, are you playing with this guy or are you actually getting your ass kicked."

"He isn't even trying to fight me! He is just blocking!" Freed complained. "What a shitty devil!"

Kokabiel rolled his eyes. "So you are this incompetent. Figures. So boy, how about you join our side hmm? I sense an abnormal power within you."

"Good God in Heaven, there are just so many ways for me to say this to you. Never, Not in a million years, Absolutely not, No way jose, Fuck no, no fucking way, Not in your life, no chance lance, Nyaa, Negatory, Nuh uh, uh uh, and of course my own personal favorite of all, man falling down a cliff. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei said. Kokabiel was about to say something but Issei raised a finger. "Splat." Issei then looked up at Kokabiel with a smile as Issei had Freed with his back to Issei, his arm twisted behind his back.

"Disappointing." Kokabiel said. "So, where are the others? I suspect Rias survived?"

"She did. She is healing my good childhood friend Irina. So, I was sent here to kick your ass… well… I guess I wasn't sent. I more of wanted to and while she said no, I did it anyway."

"You think you can defeat me? Sigh, the young ones really are naïve."

"And the old farts think they are some hot shit. They are too overconfident. I mean seriously, you are using this pathetic excuse of a priest to fight me and he can't even lay a finger on me. If you are really brave, you would fight me yourself."

"In due time. I wanna see what you are made of first, so how about you fight my pet." Kokabiel said with a grin, snapping his fingers. It was then a huge dog like beast came out of the ground. He had three heads and there was fire coming out of his eyes, nostrils and mouths.

"A Cerebus? Oh that is really cool!" Issei said with a smile. "I really am happy I became a devil. I get to see all this neat stuff."

It was then one of the Cerebus's heads was removed with a slash before another head was impaled.

"I have come here to back you up Issei." Said Xenovia. She backed away to get next to Issei. It was then lightning struck down on the Cerebus, forcing him onto his belly, though he got up quickly.

"Ara, what naughty doggies. I have come Issei, so do not fear." Akeno said. "Rias called me."

"… She called me too." Said a voice. It was then a giant rock hit the Cerebus. It was Koneko!

"Haha. I didn't get to do anything to the doggy."

Freed was over near Shalba, prepping for more combat.

It was then Rias appeared. She and Akeno prepared for a strike together on the Cerebus.

"You will not escape." Said Kiba. He appeared out of nowhere. Then countless swords penetrating the dog's body, penetrating his limb and not letting him escape. Rias and Akeno fired their blasts and the Cerebus was erased.

Kokabiel laughed. "Not bad not bad."

"… It's completed." Balba said.

It was then Freed grabbed onto the new sword, which was giving off some dangerous aura. It was then the magic circle glew brighter white. Balba however continued.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Balba said. Issei turned to Kokabiel and summoned his Scythe.

"Freed, I want you to kill the devils with me. Show them the power of the Excalibur." Kokabiel said.

"Yeah yeah! Of course Boss! Let us kill the shitty devils! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rias Gremory's "Knight." If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy the Excalibur together!"

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Kiba said. He pointed his sword to Freed and Balba. It was then Issei began to listen to the story.

The story of Kiba. The story of how he was trained to wield holy-swords. The fact that because he failed he was sentenced to death. He was executed and Rias saved him. Balba was the leader. He was the reason. He was selfish and cruel. Issei heard it all and his eyes were tearing up a bit. Issei however did not cry. He refused to cry. He wiped his eyes which were filled with anger. He looked over at Kiba who was now wielding a new sword. A Holy-Demonic sword.

"Kiba…" Issei said. "I want you to handle Freed. Everyone… please let me and Kiba handle this."

"Issei. No. We can do this together!" Rias said. Issei turned to her. Rias saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "No. Let him handle this. Let me handle Kokabiel. I will not allow him to get away with trying to kill you and Irina. I will handle him alone. I will show you guys my power!"

"BALANCE BREAKER, RELEASE THE REAPER!"

The scythe then spoke in the voice of the Dark creepy voice of Tamashi spoke. [BALANCE BREAKER. RELEASE THE REAPER.]

"TWO BALANCE BREAKERS?!" Rias exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL?!"

Issei began to get covered in a black cloak, putting himself in a cloak which covered his body. His face was still able to be seen. He also did not have any armor on. Issei put out his devil wings and he rocketed into the sky with blinding speed, shocking Kiba though Kiba then focused and started to battle with Freed.

Issei's scythe was now different kind of. The Scythe's blade had some slight wispy smokey material coming out of it, though it only covered the blade in a very thin aura. The skull on the back of the blade was still the same though the red blood markings were glowing. Issei swung his scythe right at Kokabiel, smacking Kokabiel in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

Issei was still in the sky, looking down at Kokabiel with anger. "I'm going to kill you. You do not mess with my friends the way you did. You can mess with me, but you mess with my friends and you pay the price."

Kokabiel was no longer smiling. He had very angry eyes and fearful eyes. "What the hell… That weapon is supposed to be locked away! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT WEAPON?!"

"This was my family's heirloom for many many years. I however have always been the rightful owner of this blade."

"You're just a brat! There is no way you are the rightful owner! That must be a fake! There is no way you can be in the possession of Tamashi's blade!" Kokabiel said, summoning a light spear and flying at Issei. Issei flew right at him and they collided in midair. They began to have a fight in midair, wanting to push the other back.

"It isn't his blade you foolish Angel! This blade is the home of Shinda AND Tamashi! Or did you forget what you guys foolishly did?!" Issei said. He won the strength contest and ran Kokabiel into the nearby school wall. Issei pulled his blade back and attempted to decapitate Kokabiel but Kokabiel ducked and flew away from Issei before throwing the spear at him. Issei just sliced the spear in half, watching it dissipate.

"WHAT?! We never did that! We put them into separate weaponry! No… NO! THAT DAMN GOD! HE PUT THEM TOGETHER! YOU IDIOT! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?! GAH, EVEN IN DEATH YOU MESS WITH THIS WORLD!" Kokabiel said, forming two spears and charging at Issei in blind fury.

Issei just blocked using the Scythe sideways, holding both spears up.

Rias however asked a question so Issei backed away.

"… What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Kokabiel began to slash at Issei with both spears but Issei just used minimum movements and kept blocking the spears with the blade and the bottom of the Scythe.

"God died in the war as did the Yondai-Maou. It is normal for you guys to not know about it. If the world found out God was dead, humans couldn't control their hearts and obey the laws. The balance of the world would be in Chaos. Though I suppose if it came out, war would come. Heh… That stupid fool. He really fucked up this world! In his death, that is why that swordsman over there can have a holy and demonic sword! DAMNIT!" Kokabiel said.

Xenovia was losing strength. "Lies…. It's a lie… It has to be." Xenovia was a church goer. Of course she would be devastated!

"How dare you." Issei began. "You still continue to cause pain and torment to everyone! I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD!" Issei roared. He did not like people like this. They continue to cause pain for people. Kiba already defeated Freed who escaped. Balba was also dead.

Kokabiel had fear on his face as the aura around the Scythe increased. It was a deadly killing intent. Issei charged right at Kokabiel and tripped him up by using the shaft and pulling him from under his feet. Issei then sliced off both of Kokabiel's arms who began to scream in pain. As Issei swung his blade up for a decapitating blow, Kokabiel screamed one last time.

"DAMNIT GOD! YOU GAVE THE DEVILS A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK DIDN'T YOU?! YOU GAVE THEM A WAY TO SURVIVE! YOU BASTARD!" Kokabiel yelled out. It was then the Scythe came down and took off Kokabiel's head.

Issei walked over towards Rias and the others as the robe around Issei disappeared and the Scythe went back to normal.

Rias smiled at Issei. "You have some explaining to do about your powers." Rias said. Issei lost the light in his eyes and he fell forward, his consciousness lost. Rias gasped in shock as she saw what was on his back. Akeno gasped, Koneko gasped, Kiba gasped and even Xenovia was shocked. Right on Issei's back was a black skull. It was completely formed. There was a black skull and two bones, formed into the skull and crossbones symbol. It was Death. The Symbol of Death was on Issei's back, and it was pulsing and glowing.

"ISSEI!" Akeno and Rias screamed.

* * *

**Read. Review. GO FUCK YOURSELVES :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A bit of a short chapter. 1.6k words without the AN but hey its still good :P **

**This chapter is important to the story, but I decided to end the chapter a bit short. Enjoy ;)**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was about an hour after Issei killed Kokabiel and took his head. Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Rias were all in Issei's bedroom. Issei was laying on the bed, breathing heavily. He was sweating and his face was contorted in pain. Rias and Akeno were on the bed with Issei, hovering over him. Koneko was sitting on a chair watching from afar. Kiba and Xenovia were standing near the door.

"Damnit… What is going on? He is burning up!" Rias exclaimed.

"I dunno. I have never seen this before and I have seen quite a bit. I think it might be a curse."

"You are correct there, Akeno Himejima." Said a gruff voice. Everyone looked around alarmed. It was then the Scythe which was placed in the corner moved on its own and floated near the bed. A thin mist began to come from the scythes blade and it covered the entire room in it. It was then two figures appeared.

Rias looked at the two figures. One was a Skeleton which was naked and covered in a sickly green flame. The other one was a hooded figure with no feet or face. He just floated. Everyone looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the bedroom, but in a graveyard. Yet Issei was still on a bed. It was like a different dimension! The figure in the hood was just leaning against a tree a few yards away. Only the Skeleton was nearby.

"Hello Ms. Gremory. I am known as Tamashi. The one over there is Shinda."

"Who are you? Wait… Issei spoke about you against Kokabiel…"

"Yes. We are the two beings whose souls are trapped within the Scythe. We were ancient beings which existed since the beginning of time, though, we died many millennia ago. Well we were more of murdered, but that's beside the point."

"Why do you show yourselves?"

"Well, I am here to help you with your dilemma. Issei has fallen ill to a curse which is placed by the Scythe and by extension us. Because he has our great and vast powers, he is cursed with the curse of Death. He will slowly die."

"How do we save him?" Akeno asked. She bowed her head to them. "Please tell us."

"The curse happens because he uses our dark powers. The curse will manifest itself faster if he uses Shinda's powers, but that is because the Scythe was originally his, though there was an extra part added on to it thanks to me… but anyways, when he uses Shinda's powers, the curse will manifest itself in his body quicker. There is no cure to the curse. There is no vaccine."

"Then how are you going to help?!" Rias yelled at him.

"Why should we tell you?" Shinda asked. He was looking over at Rias and that is when she felt a very very cold chill run down her spine. Fear.

"I…." Rias said. She then gulped. "Because he is my friend… and I… L… Please!"

Tamashi laughed. "There is a way to help him. It is not a cure, but you can easily remove the curse from his body and keep it away from him. It is not a vaccine because it isn't one time. For the rest of his life, you would have to do this. Though… the current state he is in, I am not sure it would work…" Tamashi said.

"Please! We will do anything!" Rias said.

"Alright alright. How do I put this… Hmmm… I guess I don't have to tell you all the way's it would need to be done… Alright, there is quite a few ways to take the curse from his body. Again, I do not promise that it would work on the current state of his body but, in order to take the curse, you would have to suck it out. Put your mouth on his middle finger and suck. The curse will be drawn out and it will go into your bodies. The curse will have no effect on your bodies because you are not the owner of the Scythe. However, the only ones that would be able to do this are you and the Sadistic female."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It is one of the… four ways but this one is the best way right now." Tamashi said. He was avoiding something.

"What are the other three ways?" Akeno asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. This is the best way and the easiest way alright? Just let it go."

"No. Tell us. We need to know what will save my friend." Akeno said. She was determined.

Shinda began to laugh and laugh. "You are stuck in a bind my friend. C'mon, Issei could really use those other three ways. He would have a blast!" Shinda said with a pervert tone.

"No! He is not ready for it. Neither are they!"

Shinda just laughed. "Oh come on. He would have so much fun. He would finally be a man!"

Tamashi sighed. "He is already a man. Shut up."

"No he is not. A man turns a man when he feels the bo—"

"SHUT UP!" Tamashi said. Shinda just laughed and hushed. Tamashi sighed and looked at the people here. "Look, You guys are not ready for the other three ways. None of you are. However, the other three ways, even Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia could do it… though… I would advise that Kiba didn't do these… haha. Yea, look none of you are ready. When the time comes, I will let you guys know what they are, but right now if you guys do these ways, you may end up ruining your friendship with Issei."

Akeno smiled. "Are they naughty? They sound naughty."

"No, shut up." Tamashi snapped.

"They are! Cmon tell me pleeeeease?" Akeno begged. Rias smacked her in the back of the head.

"Stop it Akeno. Thank you so much for your help Tamashi and Shinda."

"Don't thank me yet Rias." Tamashi said, raising a hand. "He may not be able to get the curse removed in his current state."

"Do you know what can."

Tamashi rubbed the back of his skeleton head. "Well… I do. Shinda and I can remove the curse forcefully through the Scythe. However, this will remove quite a lot of his life force. He won't live for very long. Though…" Tamashi said, looking over at Koneko. "If the Nekomata over there would use her Senjutsu, she could heal the life-force back up."

Koneko froze up and looked at Tamashi. "… How did you know..."

"About your powers?" Tamashi said. "Simple. We are beings who know everything in his world. I can also sense your aura though it is extremely faint. You are a Nekomata and one who can use Senjutsu. Very rare. You guys have no idea who you guys are talking with right now. Though, there are few who would know who we are."

Koneko got up and left the room in a hurry. She slammed the door behind her. She was out of the graveyard by using a door in the dimension. Rias and Akeno looked at Tamashi.

"How much time would he have if we do this?" Rias asked

"Ten years." Tamashi said. "Well, Five to ten years. I do not know the exact number but it definitely will not be more than ten or less than five."

"Do it…" Rias said. "We will find a way to help Issei."

"So be it." Tamashi said. He and Shinda grabbed hold of the scythe together and moved Issei onto his stomach. He then shoved the blade deep into Issei's back, making Issei scream in excruciating pain. When the Scythe was removed from his back, he began to convulse like he was being electrocuted. The dimension was removed and Tamashi and Shinda were both gone. They went back into the Scythe. Rias and Akeno were the only two still in the room with Issei.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Issei finished his convulsions. He opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for air. He looked around with wide eyes before realizing where he was. He looked to his left and noticed Akeno whereas Rias was on his right. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"So did we win?" Issei asked.

"Yes, you killed Kokabiel though Freed escaped. However, Kiba killed Balba and he has overcome his past." Rias said.

Issei was about to open his mouth to speak but he yelped in shock. Akeno had taken his left hand into her mouth and she began to naughtily slurp on it. She bobbed her head up and down while looking up at Issei.

Issei had his eyes wide and a look of confusion. "W-What is going on?" Issei asked. "Why are you doing that?"

"Issei. Do you not know what your powers do to you?" Rias asked.

"O-O-Oh… N-N-No?" Issei said, stuttering do to the stimulation by Akeno.

"Your powers put a curse on you. You will die if you continue using your powers… However… your… friends in the Scythe told us a way to keep you safe… We have to suck out the curse." Rias said. She picked up his right and she began to slurp on his right middle finger. Issei's head yanked backwards as he felt the stimulation of the two girls on his finger.

"O-O-Oh I seeeee Oh god… Well… T-Thanks…. Oh god…" Issei said. He was blushing heavily, his fingers being slurped with naughty sounds by the two busty beauties that were his friends.

* * *

He was a lucky dog… though he never considered himself every a luck dog…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit. 3,942 words for this chapter. Jeez. lol.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy ok?**

**I dont own anything**

* * *

It was another day in the household of Issei Hyoudou. More important, It was another morning that Issei found himself in an unexplained situation. Akeno AND Rias were in his bed! He was sandwiched in between two busty beauties! Rias was naked and Akeno might as well be with her see through negligee. Oh and no panties or bra… Oh yea, she might as well be naked like Rias. So what went through Issei's mind at this time? Well… There was a moment where he was thanking God then he had to ask… How the hell did they get in his house? He locks the doors at night. Oh and why are they in his bed?

Issei was being snuggled by the two girls. Rias was using him as a hug pillow, so he was kinda wedged in-between her nice breasts. Akeno however, was just hugging onto his arm, wedging THAT in-between her two breasts. Was this heaven or was this hell? Issei had no idea. On one hand, he was touching two pairs of tits. On the other hand, they were his friends… So what could he do? Lay his hands on them? Sure if he wants to ruin what they already have. So yea, Issei was screwed either way. He either plays with the tits and tries for something more with his friends, but ruin the friendship and lose his friends… OR he gets no titties and no kinky yum yum time, but he keeps his friends. Oh, the plight of man.

Issei finally got the balls though and wiggled himself out of the grip of the two great sexy friends of his and climbed out of bed. He didn't wake them up so that was good. Issei sighed and grabbed some underwear for the next day and wandered into his shower. However, before he turned on the shower, his mind woke up.

"Wait… Wait… my house… My house was destroyed… What the fuck… This isn't my bathroom… That wasn't my bedroom!" Issei said startled. He quickly put on his old underwear and ran around the house. "What the fuck?!" He ran out the house and when he looked up, he fell to the ground onto his butt. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide like saucers. His house was huge! It took up three plots! The two neighboring houses were gone! This was where his house used to be! NOW it's a giant mansion!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Issei screamed.

Yea, today was an interesting day for our hero, Issei Hyoudou. A man with manly needs. A man who finds himself taking the high road and keeping his friendship instead of attempting to get the girls to suck on his skittles and to taste the rainbow.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei was in the kitchen, only in his underwear, eating some breakfast while Akeno and Rias were finally arriving in the kitchen.

"Morning Issei."

"Morning Issei."

The girls were happy and smiling at him. Issei was rubbing his temple. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"I have a couple questions…" Issei started to say.

"Ask away Issei." Rias said.

"How the hell did you two get in my house? Second off, what the hell is going on? My house was destroyed."

"Well, my family pitched in and made you a new house, considering that the problems with Kokabiel caused it to blow up. They decided to remodel it for free and make it bigger."

"Ah I see. So h—" Issei was interrupted by Akeno.

"Rias, are your parents and brother coming for the classroom visits?"

"I do not know though I hope not."

Issei gave up and went up the stairs to his bathroom. Upon arriving, he noticed that his bathroom HAD no shower or bathtub. Issei narrowed his eyes and walked back down the stairs.

"Do you have the information about my house?"

"Oh yea sure." Rias said. She handed him a piece of paper with all the information on it. He began to study it and then he left to take his bath/shower.

* * *

After 10 hours later, it was eight P.M. Issei was on the road riding a bicycle to a client's house. Yes, Issei was riding a bicycle. While he could use a magic circle, he wanted to ride a bike. It took Issei thirty minutes to convince Rias to get off his junk and let him ride the bike. So yea, Issei was on his way to a client's house. What was strange was the fact that the client asked for him specifically… and it was his first client. This was strange. Even Rias thought it was weird.

Issei arrived at a nice house. It was like a condo! Issei walked up to the door and he knocked on the door. After about ten seconds, the door opened and a man was standing around. He looked about twenty, twenty one and he had a bad guy appearance. He had black hair, golden bangs, a black goatee, purple eyes, and he had an average build. Upon looking at this man, Issei's right arm began to burn for a moment before stopping. It was his Scythe telling him to be cautious. This was no ordinary client.

Oh yea, Issei's Scythe was now a Tattoo on his right arm. When needed it would disappear from his arm and appear as his large scythe but when it wasn't used in combat, it was a small black tattoo.

So back at the client. He had a very attractive face like that of Kiba. However, the atmosphere around this guy is naughty. Now if it was a really bad kind of naughty, Issei didn't know, but this guy had a naughty atmosphere.

"So, you have arrived." Said the man. He showed off his pearly whites as he gave Issei a good smile. A really handsome smile.

"Yup, Issei Hyoudou at your service."

"Good." The man said, letting Issei into his home. Issei walked with him to the living room where there was a nice plasma screen TV. It was huge! The man put in a video game into the Playstation game system. It was a shooting game! A zombie game! It was Call of Duty: Black Op's with Zombies!

Issei sat down with the man and took a controller.

"So, we are just going to play this game. This is all you want?" Issei asked with raising a brow.

"For now. You can't say it's a bad request."

"It has zombies and guns. Who can say no to this?" Issei replied.

"Like a true man." The man said.

"I'm not a beginner at these types of games you know."

"Ah, this is going to be fun then. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

"Sure, the one who gets the highest points gets to ask a question or gets a free request of the other person. Sound good?" Issei asked.

The man nodded and grinned. "Sounds great."

They began to shoot zombies with guns for over two hours and the other man who claimed he was a beginner was keeping up with Issei! It was a close match! None of them had fallen, so it was a good match. However, the other man was a cheater…

"I shall be beating you Devil!"

"No you won't! I have the Wunderwaffle! I SHALL TAKE ALL UR KILLS!" Issei said.

"OH! Your fighting spirit has grown! So tell me, was Kokabiel tough for you?" The man asked. Issei froze up for a moemtn and dropped the controller. He was then downed in the game and he lost. Issei got up from the couch and he eyed the man. Issei felt a chill down his spine.

"HA! It looks like my win!" The man said.

"Who are you?" Issei asked, his eyes narrowed. The man stood up and it was then, 12 jet black wings grew out his back. He smiled.

"I am Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angels. It is nice to meet you, owner of the Legendary Scythe of the Original Grim reaper, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei put his hand closer to his right, preparing to fight. However the man just smiled.

"Wanna play another game?"

Issei raised a brow.

"I guess I don't have a choice. You cheated, but I still lost the match." Issei said. He took a seat next to Azazel who put his wings away. They began to talk and fight in a normal CoD match with other players. Issei was winning but Azazel was on the other team so they killed each other often. Issei began to talk with this Azazel.

* * *

About four hours after arriving at Azazel's house, Issei arrived home while carrying a huge bag of jewels. Issei placed the bag onto the table where Rias and Akeno were sitting at. Akeno opened up the bag and she dropped all of the jewels onto the table and both of the girls were shocked. It was a beautiful assortment of diamonds, Amethysts, Emeralds, Ruby's and Sapphires!

"Issei, who was your client? He… he is generous!" Rias mentioned.

"Oh. It was Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angel's." Issei said, opening the fridge and standing there, trying to find something to eat.

"What?!" Rias screamed, shocked.

Issei wandered out of the kitchen with an apple before he was surprised hugged by Rias. She held him and began to look at his body.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Rias asked, worried.

"No. Of course not. I wouldn't go down without a fight either. We just talked and played a video game."

"That…. That Fallen Angel… Even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the leader would intrude in MY territory and interfere with our business…!" Rias said, trembling with rage. She walked back to her chair. "And to top it off… to try and lay a hand on my Issei, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was interested in Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Issei has that Scythe that he came in contact with us. It's going to be alright Issei ok? I will protect you. Don't worry."

"Woah woah woah. Why protect me? Azazel is a nice man!" Issei said.

"What?" Rias said, dumbfounded.

"Seriously. He isn't a bad person. Sure he has a naughty appearance… Sure he cheats to win video games, but he isn't a bad man. Do not worry about Azazel, compared to Kokabiel, this guy is a butterfly. Trust me, Azazel is a nice guy. Plus, he is pretty chill to talk to. Don't worry so much alright?" Issei said. Rias was looked at Issei with shock. Akeno was just listening quietly.

It was then a nice laugh was heard in the room then someone spoke. "Azazel is a great person Rias. Don't worry so much. Issei is right. Azazel has no interest in harming Issei or anyone. He doesn't care for war. He is just interested in the sacred gears is all."

Issei stood up with Rias. Issei walked over to Sirzechs and bowed his head once.

"Thank you for your generosity when it came to my house. I thank you."

Sirzechs smiled. "Don't worry about it. It is my thanks for keeping the town safe and my sister safe from Kokabiel. I must say, I am surprised. You actually killed Kokabiel."

"He… he was a bad man. He deserved it." Issei said.

"I understand. So tell me Issei… Where is your father? I would really like to catch up." Sirzechs said.

Issei's expression turned very dark. "My… Parents… they aren't around anymore."

Rias looked at Issei. "Issei, what do you mean?"

Issei sighed. "My father was a government man right? Well… he was running for the prime minister position… You know, head of Japan? Well… he was killed right before the votes would be tallied and he would be allowed in. His car was hit by an 18 wheeler. My mother was also in the same car… They were slammed right off of a cliff…" Issei said. Rias, Akeno and Sirzechs put on a look of sympathy.

"Issei… I'm so sorry." Rias said.

"I was supposed to be with him…" Issei said. "But… I… I snuck out of the house to go to a concert… I was supposed to go with him to the meeting! But… I… Damnit." Issei said, leaving the house, his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Issei jogged down the street, heading down street only to get to the school. Issei stopped and wiped his eyes, before relaxing against the wall. He took some deep breaths, attempting to calm down. As Issei turned around the corner to go into the school yard, Issei came upon the sight of someone. A silver haired boy which had a darker color then Grayfia's. He looks pretty foreign and he looks around the same age as Issei. As if noticing eyes on him, he turned and spotted Issei. He smiled like an angel and walked over.

"Hey, it's a good school." The boy said.

"I suppose. It's school so… It isn't heaven." Issei said.

"Right right…" The boy said. He had his hands in his jacket pocket. "So, you must be Issei Hyoudou, wielder of a legendary weapon."

Issei raised a brow. "Weird how people know about these things. I don't spread these rumors around."

The boy smiled. "I am Vali, The Hakuryuukou… Vanishing Dragon."

"Ok." Issei said. He rubbed the back of his head. "I am Issei and I wield a legendary weapon… I guess. I'm not sure what I wield."

"You are quite well protected you know."

"Really?" Issei asked. He then noticed that there were two familiar figures nearby. "Ah. I'm not sure why. You must be a dangerous existence." Issei said with a laugh. Issei waved his hand for the two figures to leave, which they obeyed. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"You must be strong, considering you were able to kill Kokabiel quite easily. I was there, watching."

"Hmm." Issei said. "So, Whatcha doing around here? I don't think you are interested in fighting me."

"I am here to escort a couple people."

"Ah. Well, I won't keep you." Issei said with a smile. Issei turned his head and noticed someone with white hair, disappearing into a nearby forest. Issei's expression turned a bit dark. "I… have some business to take care of myself actually… Was nice meeting you Vali. Take care." Issei said. He began to sprint towards the forest nearby and Vali turned to watch him go.

* * *

Vali smiled and talked to himself. "So, you have business with her too… This will be very interesting… but I think I will let her handle herself. Plus, he is with her." Vali then walked away.

* * *

Issei arrived in the nearby forest, coming upon a clearing. It was Koneko that Issei saw and Koneko was sitting on a rock. She was looking everywhere restlessly. Issei began to maneuver himself in the forest, going quietly to get himself behind whoever Koneko was looking for.

It was then a familiar voice was heard, though Issei had a hard time remembering.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Said a woman's voice. Issei was behind this woman who appeared without making a noise. A girl wearing a black kimono. She had black cat ears on her head, a black tail and she had long black hair as well. Issei watched Koneko and the other girl, wanting to see what was going on.

Koneko began to shake in violent surprise. "… You!"

"Hello Shirone, it's me your sister!" Said the figure. It was then Issei knew who it was. Kuroka… Issei narrowed his eyes and listened. It was then a figure came out from the side.

"So you must be part of the Gremory family right?" Said a male's voice. He smiled. "It is pointless to hide. We can detect you."

Issei came out from behind them and appeared. Koneko looked up in shock.

"… Issei?" Koneko asked. "… Why did you come?"

"I saw you walking into the forest. I was worried. Plus, I needed to speak with you… for quite some time now."

"Issei? Wait… Is it really you?" Asked Kuroka. "It is! My my, you have grown haven't you?" Kuroka asked naughtily. "Nyan, you have grown up to be quite a delectable boy."

Issei ignored Kuroka and walked over to Koneko, standing in front of her. Koneko however asked why she was here.

"Sister… Why are you here?"

"Well, I heard through the grapevine you were trying to awaken your powers, so I came to take you back with me, nyan. Since I didn't bring you with me the first time."

It was then Koneko began to shiver in fear. Issei narrowed his eyes, seeing that Kuroka was the reason why Koneko turned out this way. Less emotion.

Issei turned around and looked at Kuroka.

"You will not be taking Koneko Kuroka. You will not lay a hand on her." Issei said. Kuroka and the other boy laughed.

"That is really brave of you, but do you intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents?"

"If I have to, yes. Koneko stays by my side, even though she must hate me. Sorry Kuroka, but your sister stays with me. Not with you."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying? She is my little sister, I have a right to love her."

"You lost that right Kuroka. You hurt her. I can tell. So…" Issei started. He summoned his scythe and twirled around in one hand quickly before slamming it onto the ground. "I will protect her from you, even if she doesn't want me to."

"… Issei… I…" Koneko started.

"Don't Koneko. I… left you behind when you needed me… I know I did… but allow me to protect you from these two." Issei said. Kuroka narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"Kuroka! Be careful of that weapon! That weapon is dangerous!" The man warned. He had his eyes wide in fear and surprise.

"What are you talking about Bikou?" Kuroka said

"That weapon is supposed to be locked away!" Bikou exclaimed. "How the hell do you have his weapon!? Wait… No… That weapon is more dangerous than his! What the hell…" Bikou said softly for the last sentence.

Issei smiled. "So you know of the existence of Shinda and Tamashi?"

"What?! You have the other one too?! What the hell are you?" Bikou asked. He summoned his spear.

"I'm a devil. I was just born as a the receiver of the weapon that houses the souls of Shinda and Tamashi." Issei said.

"Who are these people?" Kuroka asked. "No matter, I will just have to kill you." Kuroka said with a smile. She had a lot of killing intent. "We may have gotten along back then, but I won't hold back against you."

"I see… you really are a bad person. So be it." Issei said. He held onto his scythe, ready to fight.

"… Sister… I'll go with you so please overlook him!" Koneko blurted out suddenly.

"Wait?! What are you saying?!" Issei said.

"… It's no good. I understand my sisters power best. She has a power that rivals that of an Ultimate-Class devil! She makes Kokabiel look like a rag doll! You won't be able to defeat her!"

Issei shook his head. "Even if she is more powerful than me, I will not allow her to take you. Even if I must lay down my life for you to escape." Issei said.

Koneko looked up at the back of Issei's head with tears in her eyes.

"Just let me have my sister. I understand my sisters power the best, so I am better than you at protecting her, you know." Kuroka said.

Koneko shook her head. "… No… I…"

Issei however interrupted.

"Kuroka. You have hurt my friend Koneko. You made her regret her old name Shirone. She hates it you know. She hates that name. I abandoned her once a long time ago, even though I didn't have a choice. Koneko, I left you behind because my family moved a lot. I left behind Rias and Akeno before I met you. I didn't want to leave, but my father was a government agent… but now that my… look, I won't abandon you again. I will stay right here with you forever, and protect you." Issei said. Koneko began to tear up. Issei then spoke to Kuroka. "Kuroka, you harmed Koneko. You hurt her badly. This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory. She is my important friend and whatever she is going through that you think you need to help her, I will be the one to help her. I will not allow you to lay a single finger on her! SHE IS NO LONGER YOURS TO PROTECT LIKE YOU FAILED TO DO A LONG TIME AGO!"

Koneko began to overflow with tears. "… I don't want to go! I am Koneko Toujou! Kuroka, I do not want to go with you! I want to live with Issei and Rias! To Live!"

Kuroka just let out a bitter smile. "Then, die." Kuroka said. It was then a thin mist like substance sprung out from Kuroka and it spread through the forest. The mist was really thick! It had a very ominous air about it.

"… This… is…" Koneko said. She was on her knees, covering her mouth. She began to go to her side. Issei turned to Kuroka.

"Hmm. The mist doesn't work on you… interesting. No matter, I shall kill you anyway!" Kuroka said.

"YOU BITCH! You continue to hurt Koneko with your selfishness!" Issei said. "BALANCE BREAKER, MEET THE REAPER!"

[BALANCE BREAKER, MEET THE REAPER!]

Issei was covered in his hood and he shot out at Kuroka and Bikou. However, before Issei could strike, a rip in the air appeared. Out came a man with a sword on his back. He had glasses. He was also smiling and had a handsome face.

"Kuroka. Bikou. We are done here. We must leave now because the meeting is about to start." Said the man.

"Tsk…" Kuroka said. She stopped the mist and she went to the rip. "Good bye Issei. Good bye Shirone. I will be back." Kuroka said. However, upon leaving, Issei noticed that in one of Kuroka's eyes, she had a tear and it fell down her cheek. This made Issei shocked. He closed his eyes once, understanding a bit more.

It was then the man looked over at Issei. The one with the sword.

"My name is Arthur. I am a swordsman. I would like you to send a message to the Holy-Demonic sword user and the Durandal user. I want to fight them as fellow Swordsman. You too of course. Would you be so kind?"

"I wouldn't mind." Issei said. Arthur nodded and left with Kuroka and Bikou. Issei turned off his hood and he knelt down to Koneko. "Koneko? Are you alright?"

Koneko just hugged Issei tightly around his neck, crying into his neck and shirt. Issei just patted her back, cooing her and soothing her.

"Shh… Shh… It's ok… I won't leave you behind again. I will protect you… If you want to use your new power… If it really is dangerous… I will protect you as well…" Issei said. Koneko just kept crying.

* * *

It was now 7 in the morning as the sun was rising in the sky. The meeting was soon…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy ok? ^_^**

* * *

About three hours after Issei and Koneko had a moment in the forest, Issei was headed to a certain place. Akeno called him up and told him to come to a Shrine that was located outside the town. As Issei arrived at the shrine and began to climb up the steps, there was a beautiful woman.

"Welcome Issei."

"Ah, Akeno. Nice outfit. Been a while since I've seen you in that one."

"Heh heh, been a while since you have seen me in many things and been a while since we have done many things together." Akeno said with a smile. "Anyway, I apologize for calling you out like this Issei."

"Oh it is no problem! I am happy to be of service." Issei said with a smile.

Akeno and Issei walked side by side up the steps and arrived at the shrine building. As Issei arrived in the main yard, a voice spoke up.

"So this is the rumored boy who hosts two of the legendary beings?"

Issei turned his head and spotted a figure. 12 golden wings which were so dazzling. There was a young man with a handsome face, glancing at Issei every now and then. He was wrapped in a white robe and there was also a gold colored halo above his head. The man walked over with a gentle smile and he comes over for a handshake.

Issei put out his hand and shook the mans hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou." The man said. "I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels… Oh yes… I see… this aura's quality… It surely is Shinda. This really brings back memories."

Issei raised a brow. "How do you know Shinda…?" Issei asked. It was then a mist appeared from the Scythe and the form of the Skeleton appeared.

"… Michael…" The skeleton said, displeasure in his tone and face.

"Shinda, so you have found a host finally."

"Bite me. You and your god helped destroy my body and sent me into this sacred gear! Don't you think I've forgotten about this betrayal!"

Michael just looked at the figure. "You were the one who went wild with power and started to fight with God's just for kicks. You were a dangerous existence!"

"Hmph. I did my job… Why shouldn't I be able to have some fun?"

"Yea well, you were still a danger. You were sealed and your powers were scattered to form other lesser God's."

Issei was listening intently and like a child, Shinda went back into the Scythe. Michael rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, it appears Shinda still harbors anger towards many of us. We had to gang together to defeat him. Shinda was more powerful than any single God in any of the mythologies. There was only three beings equal to his power and one of them resides in your scythe."

"You mean Tamashi."

"Yes. Tamashi. I am not sure why he is dead or who killed him, but Tamashi was equal to Shinda in power. They actually fought once, which brought about the bubonic plague in Europe. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you Issei. I hope you do not harbor any anger towards any of us."

Issei shrugged. "Not yet at least. What happened the Shinda and Tamashi has no bearing on my feelings."

"That is great to hear. So you must be wondering why I had Akeno bring you here."

"Not really. I just came because she asked. She didn't tell me why." Issei said honestly.

"Ah… Well the truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Michael said. He then pointed towards a sword that was floating on a pillar, surrounded by light. "This is Saint Georges sword… A Dragon Slayer Holy Sword… Ascalon."

Issei walked over and eyed it curiously.

"Why give it to me?" Issei asked.

"This time's meeting, I think there is a huge opportunity for true peace between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this, but, we lost our creator, God, during the last war. The Devils also lost the Old Maou's in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stance of not wanting to create wars. I think this is a chance. A chance to get rid of these useless battles. If they continue, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, other powers may invade… so this sword is a present from me to the Maou side. I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I also got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, so we are very grateful."

Issei nodded as he listened but Micheal continued to talk.

"We heard that the one who we defeated many millennia ago, Shinda, had become a devil. As a greeting and alongside that as a present, we want to give you this sword. From now on, you will be targeted by very strong opponents and no doubt there will be dragons to face. Plus, I think it is possible for you to make your scythe even stronger than it currently is. That weapon is a Legendary weapon which has only gotten stronger since the death of Tamashi and Shinda."

Issei nodded. "Is giving it to me all right? I mean, wouldn't it be better to give it to Sirzechs? He is the big head right now."

"Well, only twice have the three great powers held hands together. That was during the time when Tamashi went into a battle crazed state of mind and the other time was when the Red and White dragon trespassed into our battlefield when we all fought against each other and threw the battlefield into disarray… So wishing that we hold hands together like those times, I am placing my hopes in you… Issei Hyoudou."

Issei gripped the place by its handle and held it. He then summoned the scythe in the other hand before closing his eyes. He imagined the sword combining with the scythe and in a flash of white and black light, the two combined.

Issei opened his eyes and smiled. "So it really combined. That is interesting." Issei said.

Michael clapped his hands after Issei combined the weapons. "Well, it is almost time. I have to go now."

Issei waved goodbye and Michael disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Issei and Akeno were sitting on the top step. They were drinking some tea together and just waiting really. Issei was closing his eyes and he began to remember the past he had with Akeno. All the baths he shared with her, the birthday, the roller skating. Everything. It was then he remembered something that her father said long ago, which meant nothing to him then… but now… it raised a question.

"Akeno?"

"Yes Issei?"

"There is something I want to ask you…"

"Yes, what is it?"

Issei bit his lip. "Are you a Fallen Angel?"

Akeno's expression turned dark. "Why do you ask?" Akeno said displeased.

"I… remember your father saying something about wanting to be called a Fallen Angel... and I remember his name… from the bible…"

Akeno really was displeased. "Yes… I am a Fallen Angel..." Akeno said. She then expanded her wings. There was a wing of a devil and the other was a wing of a Fallen Angel. She then grasped the black feathered wings, despise in her eyes. "Such dirty wings… the wing of a devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel. I possess both of them. After… what happened, I met Rias and became a devil, but what was born was something more disgusting… a devil and Fallen Angel hybrid… Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Issei closed his eyes and held onto his tea cup. He began to put two and two together. Something bad happened with her father and mother. Something happened… and Issei wasn't there to protect her…

"… So… how do you feel Issei after hearing that? You hate Fallen Angel's, right? They tried to kill everyone and even put that exorcist into a critical state… they also tried to destroy this city…. So there is no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

"Yes, I hate fallen angels." Issei said quickly. With this, Akeno's expression went sad. "But, I like Akeno." Issei said. Issei opened his eyes and looked out towards the noon sky. "I won't ask for any more details alright? I only wanted to confirm it… I actually now regret it… I can be insensitive…"

"No, that is not the case. I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me you know… can you even forgive me? I am the worst kind of woman…"

"No. You aren't. Akeno, there is no relation to you and Kokabiel. I hate Fallen Angels, but I only hate the bad ones. I hate anyone who tries to harm my friends. I hate those who try to destroy my home… and one of them did. He paid the price for it… but you? Akeno, you are a very kind girl. You are so beautiful and kind. Anyone would be lucky to be know you. Even if you have the blood of a fallen angel, it makes no difference to me. You are a kind girl. Hah… I am just blabbering…" Issei said.

Issei turned his head to Akeno and he was surprised. Akeno was crying. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but Akeno talked first.

"… You said some killing words… After hearing that… Won't I really get serious…"

Issei put on a confused face but it was then Rias appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"It's time…" Rias said. Issei sighed and got up. He wasn't looking forward to this. It was going to be so BORING.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Rias knocked on the door to the meetings room. It was held in the student council room. Issei entered with Rias after she said excuse me and every one of her peerage followed. Even Xenovia was walking behind Rias and Issei, which confused Issei. \

Issei took a seat next to Rias who sat next to Sirzechs. Akeno sat next to Issei. There was Michael, Serafall Leviathan who was Sona's sister, Grayfia, a girl from the angel side who was very beautiful. Then there was also Azazel and Vali.

As Azazel looked at Issei, Azazel's lip's end rose as if happy. Instead of the Yukata he wore when they met the first time, he was wearing a robe with ornaments on it.

"This is my younger sister and her family." Sirzechs said, introducing them. "In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

With a timid expression, Azazel spoke. "Sorry Kokabiel of my side caused you guys trouble."

Rias twitched her mouth unhappily with that. Azazel did have quite the attitude. Issei sat back in the seat, slinking in it. It was then the conversation about peace and shit began to come around. Issei did understand it was important and he supported it, but why did he have to be here? He had no interest in politics…

Rias looked at Issei during the middle of the conversation and she gave him a look. The look said. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Issei smiled and just yawned while looking at her defiantly. Rias just narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hair, yanking him up. Azazel smiled at seeing this and it was then Sirzechs spoke.

"Rias, could you speak about the incident with Kokabiel please?"

"Yes, of course… My territory was attacked by Kokabiel. He attacked Issei's house after bringing an injured Exorcist, Irina, to Issei. After the house blew up, Issei had me get Irina safe and healed… he went on his own to battle. I did not actually participate in the battle directly, but Issei here did and he killed the Fallen Angel." Rias said. Issei was busy rubbing his head from Rias's rough grip.

"Ow… Rias you are so mean." Issei said.

"Issei. Shush. This is an important meeting. Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like a bully then. Jeez."

Sirzechs let out a laugh and Azazel smiled at this. Azazel was then told to speak about the incident. He said that he has no grudge towards Issei for killing the Warmonger. It was then though Azazel dropped a bomb on Issei.

"However, there was something I didn't know… but Issei's parents and Issei's death was also part of Kokabiel doing… well partially."

Issei's eyes grew sharp. "How do you know about my death and my parents deaths? I never told you." Issei said, glaring at Azazel. It was then Koneko gasped, shocked. She never knew.

"I have my ways… I do apologize for his doing."

"Shut up. Don't talk about my parents or what happened to me. Leave them out of this from now on. They have nothing to do with this meeting. What's done is done. I rather not relive the memories." Issei said. Rias and Akeno gave him a quick hug together. Issei was getting a bit peeved off and upset.

Azazel put his hands up like he was not a threat.

"My apologies." Azazel said. "Anyway, I believe it is time we hear the opinion of people other than us that can influence the world. From the Vanishing Dragon, Vali. What do you want to do in the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys, then it is fine." Vali said with a smile. He was a battle maniac.

"Then what about you, wielder of the Legendary Scythe?" Azazel asked. Issei looked up and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are the wielder of the scythe of Tamashi right?"

"I guess… I honestly don't know much about the past of the two beings."

"No matter. What do you wanna do in this world?" Azazel asked.

Issei scratched his cheeks then shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I'm still trying to find my way in this world. I don't know what I wanna do. I would not want any war of course, since I would rather live in peace with my friends, but I also do enjoy battling… So yea… I don't have any feelings gushing forth about this."

"Issei Hyoudou. Let me explain it to you in a very simple manner. If we fight, there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory." Issei's eyes went wide while Rias was also red in the face, blushing hard. Azazel continued. "If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left is the most important part. The continued of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory every day. How does that sound? Is that easy to understand? If there is a fight, then there is no sex. If there is peace, then you can have sex all the time. Which do you want?"

"Woah! Hold on! You got the wrong idea me and Rias! We are just friends! There is no sex! We aren't friends with benefits! Rias is not interested in something like that with me! She is looking for a proper husband for her family. Sorry, but there is no sex going on between me and Rias! We are just friends!"

Azazel let out a grin as Sirzechs let out a laugh.

"Really? Huh, I could have sworn you guys were a couple. Perhaps you are interested in the black haired beauty on your right? Or is it that smaller one? Do you go for the smaller ones?"

Everyone began to blush and Issei began to swing his hands from left to right.

"No no no no! You got the wrong idea! I am just a virgin! I am not with any of these girls! We are all just childhood friends! Damnit, you are doing this on purpose! Ugh! I have no interest in war! Just give me peace!" Issei yelled to the ceiling.

Sirzechs began to laugh even harder, though Grayfia began to pull on his cheek. Azazel was also laughing. Rias, Akeno and Koneko put on saddened eyes, hearing Issei's words. They were not happy with what he said about them only being friends. It was then… the school shook from an explosion.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it ^_^ I think there might be a lemon soon! :O **

* * *

Issei was out of his chair already, since he had yelled at Azazel who was tormenting him, so he was already ready for battle. He quickly summoned his scythe and looked around. Rias grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down for a moment Issei. Don't get so worked up."

"Yes MOM." Issei said with a grin. Rias just sighed while closing her eyes, but she let out a little smile.

Azazel laughed for a moment, though it was dry. "A terrorist attack… figures they would make a move now…" Azazel muttered.

Michael looked over. "So they did huh… We didn't prepare for this…"

"Nothing we could do about it. We all promised that our armies would stay behind. Only one bodyguard would stay."

Azazel grinned. "Though it seems you disobeyed when you brought your sister and her family."

Sirzechs laughed. "I suppose in a way I did, though it would be our good fortune that I did huh?"

"Indeed." Azazel said. "Vali?"

"You don't even need to ask." Vali said with a grin. "Balance break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!] came from the gauntlet on Vali. He was then covered in a snow white armor. He quickly blasted the window that was between him and the terrorists and flew out to battle.

Issei gripped his scythe and smiled as he began to move but Rias grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rias asked.

"A walk in the park?" Issei replied. "Gotta get some exercise."

"Stay please. Protect me? Please?" Rias begged with puppy dog eyes. Issei just sighed.

"Okay…" Issei said before sitting down.

Rias chuckled. "Kiba, Xenovia. Help out out there." Rias said.

"With pleasure." Xenovia said.

"Of course. As Knight of Rias Gremory." Kiba replied.

Kiba and Xenovia dashed out of the school with lightning speed. Just as they left, a magic circle appeared on the floor in the corner of the room. Azazel laughed dryly and Sirzechs had a very sour expression.

"-The magic circle of Leviathan." Sirzechs said unhappily.

It was then a single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was showing off her voluptuous figure. She had very big boobies. She had on a fearless smile and with a fearless tone, she spoke.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs looked at her calmly. "Cattleya Leviathan, what a surprise to see you here. So what is the meaning of this appearance?"

With a defiant smile, she replied. "The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

"Is it okay to interpret those words literally?" Sirzechs asked.

"It is exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"Why are you doing this Cattleya?!" Serafall asked.

"Serafall! How dare you act so shamelessly?! You are the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I am descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya… I-I."

"Don't worry Serafall. Today, I will kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the God of the new world. It is fine if she is just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Micheal, Azazel and Lucifer... Sirzechs… your era is over and the era of the Khaos has now begun."

The expressions of Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all darkened at Cattleya's words.

Issei raised a hand. "Hey, lady."

"What is it boy?"

"Why do you guys wanna do this? Is it because you lost the race to become one of the leaders? Isn't that a little extreme to just start killing after just losing one race?"

"You wouldn't understand little boy. You are just a reincarnated devil and you wouldn't understand how I feel."

"You are correct. I am just a reincarnated devil and I don't understand. Plus, I don't know how you feel and honestly I couldn't really care, but I just don't think killing is the way to go about it."

"It is the only way. There is only one solution to my problems and that starts with the death of everyone in this room."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?" Issei asked with a dangerous tone.

"It is the only way." Cattleya said.

"No. After that."

"Oh. The only solution to my problems is the death of everyone in this room." Cattleya said with a smile.

Issei stood up and when Rias went to grab his hands, he looked down at her. The look in his eyes made her freeze.

"Now then, who shall be first?" Cattleya said with a smile. She swallowed a snake that she just drew out of her pocket and with that, the aura around her increased greatly. Cattleya walked past Issei and summoned a spear of darkness. "Ah, the powers of Ophis… it really is great to have such a powerful being at our disposal." Cattleya said with a smile. "So, Azazel… you seem like you wanna fight… shall we dance?" Cattleya asked. Azazel stood up and summoned a spear of light.

"Are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me, Descent of the former Maou Leviathan, One of the Monsters of the End?"

"I was just wishing for that, governor of the angels who fell." Cattleya said with a fearless smile. When she drew her wings, everyone was shocked as Issei body charged her and took them both out the window.

* * *

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed. Akeno, Rias and Koneko quickly went to the wall and they watched as Issei was on the ground now, in a battle stance against Cattleya.

"That idiot." Azazel said. "He really is reckless isn't he? He stands no chance against her, even if he has the scythe… he isn't strong enough yet…" Azazel said.

"Help him then!" Rias yelled at him. Sirzechs however went behind Rias and put both hands on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rias. Let Issei handle himself. He is doing this to protect you and everyone in this room. Did you not see how he got very aggressive when it came to her saying she will kill everyone in this room? He is protecting you, so calm down and let him handle himself."

"NO! Azazel just said he isn't able to handle himself! He is going to die!"

"Rias, calm down right now. Just sit back ok? Just watch…" Sirzechs said. Rias was looking on with a very scared looking on her face, but she just watched, hugging the wall.

* * *

[Balance Breaker! GRAVEYARD SYMPHONY!] The Scythe yelled it out clearly. Issei was ready. The Scythe disappeared into the air as the aura around the entire school changed. The sky turned into night and a full moon appeared. The entire battlefield began to turn into a massive graveyard while the school remained intact. It seemed that with this balance breaker, the entire area was put into a separate dimension or a barrier, so there is nothing outside to be seen. No escape…

Cattleya growled. "How dare you interrupt me boy! Who do you think you are?!"

"You threatened my friends with death. You will get no mercy from me!" Issei roared, shooting out fireball of flame from his hand. Cattleya just put her hand up and the fire was swallowed up by the spear of darkness.

"You are an idiot. You charge into a fight with someone beyond your strength to protect your friends? All you will end up doing is killing yourself."

"Even if that happens, I will die before I let you lay a hand on my friends."

"Then die." Cattleya said. It was then, a white armored fist came out of Issei's gut. A fist that was rammed from his back and out his gut.

* * *

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed. Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, and Serafall were all shocked, eyes wide as they saw it! Vali, the vanishing Dragon had betrayed them! He just took down Issei!

Rias began to squirm in the grasp of Sirzechs, so Sirzechs released him. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were getting ready to go down there to help, but Azazel quickly put his hand out.

"Wait! That was a fatal blow wasn't it?! Just wait! I think Issei… no… this aura…"

Michael was also shocked. "So… it is true… he holds his power…"

Azazel laughed. "Oh my, Vali just made a mistake."

Rias roared in fury. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH! ISSEI WAS JUST STRUCK! YOU BASTARD FALLEN ANGEL!"

Rias said, getting ready to attack Azazel. Azazel turned to Rias. "Calm your tits child and look down there." Azazel said, pointing down. Rias did after a few second and her anger just disappeared completely. Akeno, Koneko and Rias had their eyes wide and mouths agape at what they were witnessing…

* * *

Issei was on the ground, unconscious. He was bleeding from the wound in his gut, yet he wasn't dead. Why?

Issei woke up in the graveyard in his mind. Tamashi was nowhere to be found but Shinda was there, sitting against a tombstone. Shinda smiled.

"Hey there. So, I see you are in a bit of a pickle."

"You know I am. Why do you wanna play these games?"

"Because it amuses me." Shinda said.

Issei growled but Shinda laughed.

"Calm down Issei. Your feelings have grown on me and to protect your friends, I think it is time you awaken my original power… or at least… part of it…"

"Will it help?"

"They won't stand a chance, even with this fraction of power that I shall grant you… though… if they do work together, they could stop you… but I doubt it."

"Anything! Please. Don't let me die! I beg of you to help me. I don't want to leave behind them again!"

Shinda laughed. "Calm down. Seriously. Jeez you are so emotional. You won't be awake for this power up, but once I do this, you will have access to this power again."

"Will you be taking control?" Issei asked.

"Yes. I can't say I'm not looking forward to it." Shinda said with a big smile.

"Do it."

"Alright. We shall talk again about what this will do to your body. There is always a consequence. Now… let us begin."

* * *

Issei gasped as he awoke from the dream. Vali and Cattleya were standing side by side, looking down at Issei who was awakening.

"Impressive. You were delivered a fatal blow, yet you still stand." Cattleya said. "You have a strong body, but I think I shall put you out of your misery now. Stupid fool." Cattleya said, aiming her spear. However, Vali put his armored hand in front of her.

"Wait." Vali said. He was looking at Issei who was having a face of pain.

Issei stood up with dead eyes. His eyes were without any life in him. He stood lifeless for a few second but he then let out a blood curdling scream. It was a scream of agony. Of pain. Issei was gripping his head as if he had a major headache, but it wasn't a headache! Smoke began to appear out of Issei's eyes.

Vali and Cattleya watched with interest in their eyes. Something before their eyes was happening.

Issei then had fire come out from under his feet which roasted his shoes off. It was entirely destroyed. It was then Vali noticed that on Issei's face, some of the skin was being burned off from below the skin! It was then Issei's eyeballs were destroyed as a flame appeared from both eye sockets. Fire began to cover Issei's body, though it was a small amount of flame. Skin began to become roasted and they fell off, revealing the bone under.

Issei continued to scream in agony, the pain of being burned alive. Issei was still roasting, the fire destroying his clothes, slowly, while the skin and muscles of his body were being destroyed. Issei's screams died down as one final burst of flame erupted from his mouth and engulfed his body in an orange glow. All of his clothes were destroyed and all that remained was a naked skeleton, with orange flame covering the body.

* * *

Back up in the meeting room, Rias, Koneko and Akeno gasped. "Shinda…" Rias said. "That's Shinda…"

Azazel laughed. "Not exactly. Shinda had a sickly green flame… this isn't even close to the power that Shinda had… it seems that Issei has some more training to go before he will unlock Shinda's true power."

"But it will still be enough." Michael said, calming down the girls. "This will be enough to handle them both."

"I wonder if he will use that one ability that he used to destroy Aži Dahāka." Azazel wondered out loud.

* * *

Issei, or should I say Shinda, looked up at the two. He then let out a grin.

"Ah, it's been a while since I have felt the air on my body. Mmmm… So good." Shinda said.

Cattleya had her eyes wide, full of fear. "This… power…. How did the little boy get this much power! He was so weak before!"

Shinda laughed evilly and he put out his hand to the side. The graveyard began to rumble and about twenty feet away, a giant tombstone appeared out of the ground. It was blank. It was then a giant casket also appeared out of the ground, in front of the tomb.

Vali watched with interest though he got into a fighting stance.

"Cattleya Leviathan. I am not the little boy you spoke with before. The boy, whose name is Issei, houses two legendary beings. You are talking with one of them. I am known as Shinda and I was an ancient god who existed before you were born."

Cattleya began to back away. "S-Shinda… the… demon that took many God's to just seal away?!"

Shinda laughed. "A demon huh? Is that what they called me? Well, I like it. Well, enough chit chat. I think it is time I show you how I treat those who threaten my hosts friends." Shinda said with evil. "Watch dragon… Watch." Shinda said.

Vali turned his head and he watched. The Tombstone began to get carved by a green light. About twenty seconds later, the name Cattleya Leviathan appeared. It also said beneath it. "Here lies, Cattleya Leviathan. Her mistake was threatening the friends of Issei Hyoudou."

Vali laughed dryly. "Are you telling me this is one of your abilities?"

"Watch Dragon. Just watch. Cattleya… I hope you aren't scared of being buried alive…"

With that, Cattleya began to form a magic circle to escape. However, the casket opened and four sickly green chains appeared and went right at her. She was then bound on all four limbs by the chains. Cattleya began to scream and struggle, hoping to get free, but nothing happened.

"VALI! HELP ME!" Cattleya screamed. Vali just waved at her.

"I don't help the weak like you. If you lost, you lost."

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Cattleya yelled at him. The casket sat upright, so everyone could see her being dragged in. She was pulled into the casket and she was then wrapped up tightly by the chains, covering her body in the restraints. "NO! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Cattleya screamed. The casket lid began to close slowly, creepily. It was as if it was meant to go slow so the victim would suffer.

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room looked away, as the screams of Cattleya died out as the casket closed. They then heard both the casket and the tombstone go back into the ground, disappearing.

* * *

Shinda turned to Vali and raised a hand. He then shot out a burst of flame, the shape and size of a bus. Vali put up both hands to block, but the bus struck anyway. It sent him flying across the graveyard. Shinda laughed a bit as Vali got up from the blast. The armor was smoking.

[Partner, that flame is dangerous! That flame is a powerful hell fire! That is not someone you should be messing around with! Shinda was an evil god who was able to fight me and the Welsh Dragon at the same time and still be more powerful than us!]

"So, this Shinda was more powerful than you… Good… Then this is something that I must overcome." Vali roared. He then began to chant. "I, who is about to awaken,"

[PARTNER! ARE YOU MAD?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE AT THE MERCY OF MY POWER!?]

"If it is this person, then I must! I will overcome all the limitations! I WILL BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYONE!"

Shinda laughed and put out a hand, telling him to come at him, but a voice was heard.

"Vali, I've come for you." It was Bikou!

Shinda looked over at Bikou and chuckled. Bikou turned to Shinda.

"So, who is this one?"

"This is Shinda Bikou."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Issei has released Shinda's power?!"

"Not quite monkey boy." Shinda said. It was then Rias, Akeno and Koneko all appeared next to Shinda or behind him. Shinda turned his head slightly, noticing the company. "I am the real Shinda. Issei's subconscious is locked away right now in the Scythe… I have taken control of his body."

Bikou narrowed his eyes. "Have you tricked him?"

"No, I told him that he wouldn't be awake for this power up and he begged me to do it. It was really this dragons fault. He almost killed Issei, but he has quite a strong body. It really is impressive."

"Are you going to give his mind back?" Rias asked. Shinda chuckled and turned.

"I am known as an Evil God right? I don't think it would be in my personality to give it back." Shinda said.

Rias had her eyes wide. "You can't do this…" Akeno and Koneko were both getting angry.

"Sure I can. I am doing it right now aren't I?" Shinda said with a smile.

Akeno then summoned a thunderbolt and it struck down right on Shinda. Shinda just stood there as the thunderbolt just struck the top of his head. Shinda laughed as nothing happened. Not even smoke.

"Aww, is the Sadistic Fallen Angel upset? Cute." Shinda said.

Vali looked at Bikou. "I think it is time we leave." Vali said. Bikou nodded and with a flash of white light, they both disappeared together.

Rias and Akeno put out both of their hands and prepared to attack but Shinda just laughed.

"Oh my, you two are really upset. You do understand that if Cattleya and the dragon were unable to defeat me, neither can you? You three are so weak that either one of those two would be able to kill you all alone. Even if Cattleya didn't use the snake… heh…"

"Give our friend back!" Rias demanded.

"… Give Issei back." Koneko said.

"NOW!" Akeno roared, shooting out a thunderbolt, while Rias shot out a destruction blast and Koneko began to punch. However, Shinda just took it all without even moving. Nothing happened, not even smoke from either ability.

"As I said, you cannot defeat me. You can't even make me flinch, but, you guys have amused me enough. I just wanted to see what you guys would do if I said I would keep this body. I could have done it, but I am not as evil as people make me out to be. Have a good night ladies…" Shinda said, preparing to leave as he put his head down, looking at the ground. However it shot right back up. "Oh, before I leave. I have something to say. Your friend, Issei, is an idiot. He doesn't know how you three feel about him. I do, but again, he is a moron. So, keep this in mind ok? Good night." Shinda said. It was then the fire disappeared and the skeleton formed right back into Issei's body. However, Issei's clothes were gone. Issei began to fall forward but Akeno was there to catch him. Issei's face was buried in her breasts.

The entire area began to rumble as the Graveyard went back to being the school yard. When everything cleared, no magician or whatever was around. No enemy nor any sign of Cattleya. All that was there was some craters, the school being half destroyed, the school field being completely destroyed, and Issei being smothered by Akeno's heavenly boobs. The crisis was over and it was all thanks to Shinda…

* * *

Back in the graveyard of the Scythe, Shinda sighed. "Trying to get you laid my friend. Have fun. HEHEHE"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moooo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the graveyard once again. The place in Issei's mind where he goes to chat with the two legendary beings who exist within the scythe that he owns. Though, he has a feeling that they also exist in his mind. There is Shinda, the God of Death who went on a rampage of fighting because he enjoyed it. He was deemed evil and he was put down after many God's of many religions banded together to defeat him. He was the one Issei talked with the most. Then there was the other being. Tamashi. A being that Issei has no idea who he is. Shinda does, but it seems they are on terms to not speak about each other to Issei. Tamashi is the owner of the scythe that Issei owns, though ever since it left Tamashi's possession it has changed shape and grew a skull on the back. Most likely because of Shinda's existence. So who was Tamashi? Issei had no idea and he knew that Tamashi nor Shinda would say. It seems Tamashi is a being that not even Rias or Sirzechs knows about. It seems this legendary being is shrouded in mystery and myth yet his name brings fear and terror…

Issei was waking up against a tombstone that held his name. He sat up and he then looked back, noticing his name. This gave him a bad feeling in his gut. He then turned as he heard some laughter, familiar laughter. It was Shinda.

"So you see the tomb boy? So do you understand what is happening?"

"I am dead?" Issei asked.

Shinda shook his skeleton head. "No. Not quite. It is a warning that you are close to your death."

"… How… close?"

"Eh, you are about five years off. These powers you have obtained, they are a curse. Your body is too weak for the powers so it drains your life since it has no other way."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. You can do nothing except train your body and get stronger. Once you obtain strength and power, you will be able to handle my powers and Tamashi's power with ease. On the other hand though, the women you keep around you, they are also key. They can take away the curse that is placed on your body after using your powers, by sucking it out."

"Oh… I experienced that the other day…" Issei said, blushing a bit.

"Did you enjoy it?" Said a deep dark voice. It was Tamashi. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Of course! Any hot-blooded male would!"

Shinda laughed. "You really just pop up around for the perverted stuff don't you?"

"Hey, I had a hobby in life. Yours was fighting, mine was fucking women."

"I suppose haha. Both of them fucked us in the end though huh?"

"Indeed. So Issei, you loved it huh?" Tamashi asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why not bang em'?"

"I… It isn't that they aren't… you know… it's just… I… they are just my friends… We aren't anything more. Plus… There are three of them! I couldn't choose just one! It would be so mean!"

"Why not choose them all? Plus, you need to make a move man if you want them. Fuck em all man. Gotta fuck em all. That's my motto."

"It's true. His motto was, Gotta fuck em' all." Shinda replied.

"Are you saying make a harem?!" Issei exclaimed.

"I never said that. I just said fuck em' all. I never said anything about a harem… though I guess as long as they stay available to please your every need, then it's all good." Tamashi replied.

Shinda sighed. "Ignore the pervert in the hood over there. If you want the girl's, make a move. Make it known you want them."

"I don't wanna ruin the friendship… I really don't wanna lose what I just got back! I just got them back… I can't lose them behind."

"That is understandable. I will say no more. Do what you think is necessary Issei."

"Plus… they would never go for a guy like me. I am not anything special… I just house two legendary beings… It isn't like I am special." Issei sighed. "There are better guys out there."

"No doubt about that." Tamashi said with a sadistic tone.

"You aren't helping." Shinda said.

"I never said I would."

"Why do you do this?"

"It amuses me. You know this."

"You really are a pain in the ass."

"No, the only pain in the ass would be the one you get have right now… cause… you know."

"Oh real original." Shinda said.

Shinda and Tamashi began to argue as Issei began to fall asleep against the tombstone. As they argued, he found himself waking up in the real world.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes and he began to look around. It was night time. Across the bed was a clock that red 3:00. It was 3 A.M. Issei was about to get up but then he noticed that he was pinned down. As his mind awoke, he felt three pressures on his body. He looked to his left, and there was Rias…. Naked… On his right was Akeno… Naked… and then there was someone in between his legs, hugging onto his thigh… Koneko… in a simple white T-shirt and nothing else… well panties were included. Issei was beginning to blush at this, seeing that he was being used as a hugging pillow by three women… not just any women. Three gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, doable women.

Oh and it wasn't just this… they were his childhood friends. Friends that he abandoned a long time ago… though he never meant to… he was forced too really… but he missed them every day… but now… now they are back in his life… and he never wants to lose them again… Issei finally realized something… he could never touch them in a lewd way… never date them. Even if they did like him… What if he screwed up? What if he did something bad? What if he lost them forever because he did something wrong? Their friendship would be destroyed! He couldn't do this to them! Especially to Koneko… When he left, she went through hell! Her sister made her suffer! He couldn't leave her alone… so how could he risk dating her? Huh? He couldn't… it just wasn't possible… Though… even if it was possible he would never screw up… he could never make a move… he couldn't risk ruining the friendship because he was rejected… but he also knew they could never like a person like him. He wasn't anything special… right?

Issei sighed and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. He was happy. He really was happy. He was happy that he had his friends back. Sure, he wouldn't be able to do anything with them… though he really does want… he really wants to bury his face in Akeno's and Rias's bust and just wiggle his head around. God does he wanna play with those bouncy jiggly things…

* * *

About 8 hours later, Issei finally began to wake up. He yawned and sat up, noticing he could finally sit up. The girls were gone. Issei sat up at the edge of the bed, where he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He sighed and stood up, getting a change of underwear and heading into the elevator. Oh yea, his house was renovated. It had an elevator and multiple floors. Apparently there was a floor specifically for the bath… no showers, just a bath. Strange right?

Issei rode the elevator down and finally arrived on the bath level. Issei walked out of the elevator and stood in front of a mirror on the wall next to the elevator. He then noticed his eyes were red… he was crying in his sleep… this shocked Issei. Why was he crying? He shrugged and undressed himself, throwing his underwear into the hamper. It was a hamper marked just for him. Made laundry day easier.

Issei climbed into the bath and sat down in the middle. He was so tall, that he was able to do this. This was a great thing about being tall. Issei relaxed in the bath, using this time to just relax and rejuvenate. He felt a bit drained, though it might be because he just woke up. Who knows. As Issei began to close his mind, just to take the time off, Issei felt a splash in the bathwater. He then opened his eyes wide as he felt two heavenly orbs, press against his back… then there was two more splashes…

* * *

**Yea the chapter is a bit short... but I think a touching scene shall occur in the next chapter... perhaps a super lemon? **

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. WARNING. IF YOU STILL READ THIS AND HATE THAT IT'S A LEMON, YOU NEED TO READ THESE AUTHORS NOTES.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. **

**So yea, I think its clear but this chapter is a lemon. lol. Oh and I think I topped myself in any of the other lemon's I have done in my career. I think this one takes the cake. This one will introduce some... factors that may make some people uncomfortable. So, if you are easily offended by "LOVE!" then don't read this chapter. Ok? Thanks.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei was frozen solid as he felt the two heavenly orbs press against his bare back. Oh, and the orbs? They were bare too… Issei knew they were. He heard a sadistic giggle coming from right behind him, so he knew exactly whom the orbs belonged to.

"Ara Issei. Your back feels very nice… is this the back of a man?"

Issei quickly moved from out of her grasp and turned around, placing his back away from her. He then noticed that Koneko, Rias AND Akeno were in the bath… naked… with him.

"A-Akeno… R-Rias… K-K-Koneko… W-What's going on?" Issei asked.

Rias smiled. "We all wanted to wash your back… well I wanted too… but these two had to come along and ruin everything."

"Ara Rias, you really are a spoiled girl." Akeno replied.

"Hey! I knew him first! I should get to wash his back."

"First is the worst, second is the best." Akeno said with a sing song voice.

"… And third gets to wash his nice chest…" Koneko said. The girls all looked at each other, glaring at each other.

"U-Uh. I can wash my own back… I-I'm fine doing it on my own. Don't go to any trouble for my sake."

"Nonsense Issei, I want to wash your back. It would make me happy."

"O-Ok… but…"

"Ara Issei. Don't you remember we used to take baths all the time together?" Akeno said. Rias glared at Akeno, seeing Akeno had one upped her once again.

"… I also took baths with him… and so did…" Koneko said, trailing off as she was getting some bad memories.

Issei bit his lip. "Yea well, we were young and innocent… now you girls…"

"We girls what Issei?" Rias asked. She had a naughty smile on her face.

"You girls… aren't young anymore! We aren't young anymore! We all have… you know."

"We all have what Issei?"

Issei began to blush. "You girls have boobs now… and now I have you know…"

"Are you saying you don't like my boobs?" Rias asked.

"You're breasts are great!" Issei exclaimed, trying to defend himself. "All of you are great women! Trust me as your friend…" Issei said, with a slightly sad expression.

Rias swam closer. "Is that all we are to you? Friends?" Rias exclaimed, getting closer.

"Um… no? You guys are… my… rivals?" Issei said with confusion on his face. "I don't understand. What are we if not friends?"

It was then Rias pressed her body against Issei's chest while Akeno swam behind Issei. Akeno began to nibble on his earlobe, taking the top of his ear into her mouth and lightly biting on it while sucking.

"A-Akeno!?" Issei exclaimed. He was red in the face, not sure what was going on. It was then everything became clear when Rias pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him. Rias was kissing him! For ten seconds, Issei was kissing Rias! His first friend!

Rias released Issei and Rias wore a naughty smile on his face. Issei had a face full of happiness, confusion, ecstasy and confusion.

"S-S-So just to be clear…" Issei said, not wanting to misread the situation.

"He really meant it when he called you an idiot." Rias said with a smile. Rias began to plant kisses on his neck and began to trail them down his body.

Akeno licked the back of Issei's neck as Koneko got closer, pulling out her cat ears and her tail. Issei turned sharply seeing the cat ears and tail on Koneko.

"K-Koneko?!" Issei exclaimed. He was shocked! Koneko had cat ears and a cat tail! SHE LOOKED ADORABLE!

"… I am a Nekomata… like my sister… I hid my power because I didn't wanna go berzerk like her…" Koneko said, looking down at the water.

Issei pushed Rias off gently and removed Akeno from him. He moved over to Koneko and gave her a big hug.

"I think it look's great on you… and I won't let you go insane with your power. I want you to be you." Issei said. Koneko blushed and her tail began to swish from side to side, a sign of happiness. She then looked up from being buried in Issei's chest and stood up slowly, taking his lips into hers. Issei had his eyes go wide at this. Koneko was kissing him!

When Koneko released him, she gave him a small smile. Something that doesn't happen often on this Koneko who had her heart destroyed by her sister.

"… I chose right…" Koneko said.

Issei tilted his head confused. "Wait… What do you mean?"

"Ara, you really are clueless aren't you." Akeno said. She grabbed Issei and buried his head into her bosom, suffocating him in the heavenly orbs. When Issei began to squirm as he lost air, Akeno released him.

Issei began to breathe heavily, taking in all the air he could.

"This has to be a dream… there is no way this is real…" Issei said, pulling up his arm and attempting to pinch himself. Before he could though, Akeno pinned him against the wall in the bath. They were all still in the water.

"If this is a dream, then it wouldn't be bad to release all your inhibitions right? You know, do something you never could do in the real world?" Akeno inquired. Issei looked up at her and he gave a naughty smile.

"You are right. Since this is a dream, I don't have to ever lose you guys if I do something like this…" Issei said, grabbing Akeno and giving her a passionate and aggressive kiss. Akeno responded with her own aggressive, shoving her tongue into his mouth, wanting to see whom was the more dominate one. Akeno won by a long shot, cheating by playing with Issei's mansack.

"HEY! Akeno! I was supposed to go first!" Rias complained.

Akeno grinned after she released Issei's lips.

"Ara, he chose me. What can I say? My boobs are better." Akeno said, giving her a naughty naughty smile.

Issei got up from being pressed down against the wall and went over to Rias. He picked up Rias and placed her right onto the cold ground, making her shiver in delight. Issei then captured her lips in his and began to kiss her for a few seconds before releasing.

"I don't have to hold back anymore… in my dreams… I can be free… I can be honest… I love you Rias… I love all of you… Akeno… Koneko… If only I could do this in the real world… Heh… If only I was able to do this… Oh well, I have to settle for this then." Issei said, pushing Rias onto her back as he began to kiss her lips while his right hand began to play with her left breast, squeezing it passionately while his thump played with her nipple. His left hand began to rub against her slit, teasing her. While he was doing this, Rias was kissing Issei back while moaning into his mouth.

Unknown to him, Akeno, Koneko and Rias were all blushing happily.

Issei smiled and used his knees and spread Rias's legs open. It was then Rias grabbed his manhood and began to stroke it with a firm grip.

"I'm still a virgin Issei…" Rias said. "I saved it for you."

Issei smiled. "I bet you did you good girl." Issei said replied before slowly pushing his long hard rocket into her flower, spreading her petals slowly as he pushed in. Rias moaned loudly as Issei pushed himself into her.

"Issei… you are so big! It's so big!" Rias moaned out. It was then Issei kissed her lips as he thrusted in hard, breaking her hymen in one go. Rias yelped in pain but she was distracted by Issei's kiss, no longer in pain. Issei released her lips after ten seconds and he looked down at her. She gave him a naughty smile and nodded, in which Issei obeyed.

Issei began to thrust into her slowly and gently, going deep into her. While he was slow, Rias was moaning his name, her sensitive body enjoying his manhood inside of her. He hit all the right spots and this was driving Rias mad.

"Faster Issei!" Rias moaned out. Akeno and Koneko were just watching Issei, looking at his firm behind, though Akeno walked over and smiled as she knelt next to Rias.

"Ara Rias, it looks like fun. You are so lucky you get the first one." Akeno said. She then leaned down and captured Rias's lips in her own, aggressively kissing her by shoving her tongue into her moaning mouth. Rias and Issei were both wide eyed at this, but Issei nodded, loving this. Rias gave into the kiss a few seconds later, kissing Akeno back as Issei thrusted into Rias faster and faster, with reckless abandon.

Koneko just watched silently, not sure what she should do. It was then however, Akeno gave her the motion to come closer. Koneko obeyed and walked over closer in which Akeno took her hand and tugged her right into Akeno's body. Akeno then sat down on the ground, no longer kissing Rias. Rias was screaming out Issei's name as Rias shuddered in explosive orgasm after orgasm. Issei moaned happily as he pulled out of Rias, not having once even came.

"Wow that was great…" Issei said. When Issei turned his head to his left, he almost lost his balanced as he saw something that made him go BOINGYOINGYOINGYOINGYOINGYOING. Akeno and Koneko were in a 69 position, while Akeno was busy licking at Koneko's own core but Koneko was just swishing her tail which twitched in spasms. Koneko was busy meowing in pleasure, as she enjoyed Akeno's ministrations.

Issei went up right in-between Akeno's legs while Koneko had her eyes closed in pleasure. Issei rubbed his hard manhood right up against Akeno's own womanhood, which was radiating so much heat. Akeno finally removed her mouth from Koneko, and yelled at Issei.

"Fuck me Issei! Fuck me!" Akeno roared. She then dug her face back into Koneko who began to meow/moan in pleasure as she got close to her own release.

Issei obeyed Akeno and pushed his rock hard manhood into Akeno, coming against her own virginity. However, Akeno wrapped her legs around Issei and actually jerked him in, breaking her own hymen on her own whims. Issei waited for ten seconds before thrusting into her slowly and carefully, being gentle like he was with Rias. Speaking of, Rias was laying on her back, breathing heavily as she was in bliss. She was unable to move.

"I said fuck me Issei! FUCK ME!" Akeno said, a bit of anger in her voice. She went back to her ministrations on the Nekomata who was burying her head into Akeno's nice belly. Issei obeyed Akeno and immediately got his speed and power up, thrusting into her with so much power and force, that Akeno and Koneko began to rock with the strength of Issei's hips. Akeno began to moan into Koneko, who was beginning to scream. Koneko screamed out Issei's name as she shuddered in orgasm. Akeno was finished with Koneko, though she licked her lips with pleasure.

Akeno was now moaning Issei's name, now playing with her own breasts and nipples, squeezing on them. Akeno no longer had Issei trapped with her legs, letting him abuse her lower body to his pleasure and abuse her he did. He was just slamming himself into her, pounding into her like a jackhammer. Akeno then screamed Issei's name loud as she had an explosive orgasm, her back arching.

Issei began to groan as he felt his release coming, his first release. Issei had so much stamina, he could stand fucking two women with ease. As Issei was coming near his release, he immediately pulled out of Akeno and began to pant as he tried to cool down. However, it was then Koneko looked up at him and opened her mouth, looking at him with cute begging eyes. Issei smirked and obliged, placing his manhood into her open mouth in which Koneko began to lick at the tip with her rough cat tongue. This sent sensations into his body because it was different.

Koneko gripped his shaft and began to rub it up and down at the base, while her mouth played with his tip. Issei began to moan Koneko's name before he shuddered and groaned loudly. He shot his load right into Koneko's mouth, who stopped her ministrations. When Issei finished, Koneko looked right up at Issei as she swallowed his essence, before going back to her licking. She was cleaning him off completely.

When Issei finally pulled out of Koneko's mouth, Issei collapsed onto his butt in the bath, his eyes getting heavy. He felt no energy in his body and his mind was shutting down, wanting to go to sleep. It seemed Issei had to sleep often recently… but Issei fell into a sleep with a smile on his face, a pleased smile. A happy smile. A smile of a man who had his first time with three women.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. So this is just a follow up chapter. I think you might like it. Yea I know it's short but I wanted to make you guys suffer. What can I say? I am an asshole. **

**So yea... Enjoy...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The graveyard. A place where demons spawn and hell is unleashed. A place where fear and terror fester and where the bogeyman goes to sleep. It was Issei's mind… and he was finally awakening from his slumber.

"Haha, you lucky bastard you." Tamashi said.

Issei looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing… lucky bastard." Tamashi said before disappearing in his wispy smoke mist thing.

"Ignore him." Shinda said. He was sitting on a tombstone, chillin out. "Let me ask you something. Of all the girls, who do you like the most?"

"It is hard to say. I like them all. They are wonderful girls and I am lucky to just be near them."

"Yes, but which one… makes your motor run better?"

"Well, I just had a dream where I fucked them all… and well… Koneko and her cat ears and cat tail… it really turned me on. I dunno. It just looked great on her."

"Oh I agree and I ain't judging you. Just curious. So a dream huh?"

"Oh yea. It was good one too. I fucked all three of them together in the bath."

"Really? Impressive for your first time."

"You think so?"

"You screwed three girls and it was your first wet dream. You got a dirty mind man."

"I am a man… Sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. All men, including us God's, go through these urges. Some more than others." Shinda said, hinting to the robed figure that wasn't to be named. "It is natural. I had a harem when I was a younger guy. I wasn't all powerful for many many years, but I was still a God. I had many women a night. I had up to ten at one time. Was fun… was fun, but as I grew older, I narrowed my women down to three. I mean a man loves to have a harem, no matter how old he is… though there are some downsides."

"Downsides?"

"Eh, don't worry about it… you will find out on your own soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, though it seems you are awakening in the real world. Farewell my friend." Shinda said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Issei began to awaken in the real world, his mouth emitting groans and moans. As he opened his eyes, his first thought was he was not in his bed. He was in a bed, but it wasn't his. Furthermore, this wasn't even his house. He knows the rooms in his house and this wasn't it! However, his mind turned over completely as he felt something on his lower body. He let out a moan again, his body finally awakening. Something was happening to him! Something was on his junk!

As Issei looked down slowly, he noticed several things. White hair AND cat ears! Cat ears! Issei's eyes went wide as there was this girl, he hoped, sucking his manhood! Issei slowly sat himself up and he noticed that it was Koneko! Koneko was laying on her stomach between his legs, bobbing her head up and down on his rocket! Koneko was sucking him off! Koneko was also naked!

"K-K-K-K-Koneko?" Issei stuttered. As if calling her, Koneko took one last lick and she pulled herself off of him and looked up at him, her cute cat eyes staring into his. "This has to be a dream… what is going on?!"

"… This is not a dream…" Koneko uttered before engulfing Issei back into her mouth and resuming her prior activities. This had Issei moan out again, gripping the bed sheets in a tight grip.

"This is not a dream… Oh God… What… I don't understaaaaaaaaand!" Issei yelled out as he released his essence into Koneko's mouth, filling her up. It was then the door opened and in walked Rias and Akeno, a smile on their faces. They had a tray that was carrying a breakfast! However, upon entering Issei put his eyes wide, seeing the position he was in, however, Rias dropped the tray in her hands as her anger flared up. Akeno was also getting angry.

"KONEKO?! What is the meaning of this!?" Rias demanded.

Koneko turned to them with a mouth full of his seed before she swallowed and licked her lips before licking Issei clean, which made him let out a moan. She then turned back to the two busty beauties.

"… I was thirsty." Koneko replied. This pissed Rias off big time.

"THIRSTY?! GET A DRINK OF WATER! I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" Rias roared.

"… He tastes better than water… and I never agreed to anything. You just assumed I did…" Koneko replied.

Rias finally had demonic energy around her body in which her hair started to fly around randomly, waving in the powerful aura around her body. Akeno was also having her aura surround her which began to wave her hair around. Koneko stood up, preparing to take them both on, but Issei saved her.

"W-What is going on?! Is this another dream?! Am I in a coma?! What is going on?!" Issei demanded, his mind completely confused.

Rias calmed down at this as did Akeno, while both of them went over to Issei and sat on either side of him.

"Issei, calm down." Rias said.

"Calm down?! I am so confused! What is going on?! AAAAH!"

"Issei, you are not dreaming…" Rias said. Akeno then confirmed Rias by hitting Issei in the back of the head with her hand. This got Rias to glare at her as did Koneko, but Akeno just smiled sweetly. Issei began to rub the back of his head, his eyes going wider.

"That hurt…" Issei said. "So… I… am not dreaming?"

"No Issei. What you just witnessed really happened."

"K-Koneko… she… HUH?!" Issei said, getting up from the bed. "T-Then last night?!"

Rias smiled naughtily. "That really happened Issei… I took your virginity and you took mine." Rias said. Akeno then licked her lips.

"It was heaven… you are so big Issei… mmm… I wanna taste it." Akeno said. Issei's right eye began to twitch, his mind on overload. With all of this happening, Issei snapped… Issei ran towards the window, crashed right through it and began to freefall to the ground. Akeno, Rias and Koneko all rushed to the window, eyes wide.

"ISSEI!" Rias called.

Akeno sighed. "He doesn't know how to fly yet does he?"

"… Nope…" Koneko said.

They watched as Issei hit the pavement with a thud, while making a giant crater. However, they all watched as Issei got up as if nothing happened and began to run. He began to RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Rias sighed and rubbed her temple. "That could have gone better." Rias said.

Akeno laughed. "He will be fine… I think. He is a strong man… that is why I chose him."

"… He is a kind, generous and loving man… him being strong is just a bonus…" Koneko said quietly. She was still butt ass naked.

"What are we going to do Rias? We need to train for the rating game… and there is that party tonight…" Akeno said.

Rias sighed. "Well, I think it is us who needs the training… but I dunno… What can we do? We don't know where he is going."

"… He will show up eventually… he has been through a lot." Koneko said.

"It doesn't help that you went and had to suck him off!" Rias said, glaring at Koneko.

Koneko just looked out the window, watching Issei run. "… He was tasty… I was thirsty…"

* * *

Unknown to Issei, has was running into some dangerous territory…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. It is another chapter. Yea it's another shortish chapter, but I decided that it would be best to leave it off where I did. I hope you enjoy it. So, if you can't tell, I am just winging this shit. lol. I have totally fucked up the LN timeline :D so I apologize if it's all confusing or whatever. lol.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei ran into the nearby mountains though he ended up getting lost in the vast forest that blanked the foot of the tall towering hunk of rock. Issei wasn't sure where he was, except he knew he wasn't on Earth anymore… at least any place he knew of. The sky was a deep purple and it was kinda shiny and weird. It was hard to explain. It looked kinda like space but there was swirls instead of stars.

Issei ran away from his problems back where he was about half an hour earlier. He wasn't able to handle anything lately was he? He couldn't handle his powers, he couldn't handle the fact that he abandoned these girls long ago, and now he couldn't handle the fact they just told him they basically loved him! They basically wanted him! They all wanted him! He should be ecstatic, but yet he was so confused. Why him? Why do they ALL want him? Are they really wanting to share him? Is that what they want? Will he have to choose between them? Could he make them happy?

Issei sighed as he finally figured out he had no fucking clue where he was. He just decided to sit back and relax against a rock, putting his head in his hands.

"God, I'm such a fucking loser…"

"I don't think you should consider yourself a loser, nyan." Said a voice, Issei knew very well. The voice came from above so Issei looked up and on top of this large boulder, was Kuroka! The older sister of Koneko and the reason why Koneko was in such a bad state when Issei got back. Though Koneko seemed to have gotten back to her normal self… mostly.

Issei just looked at her and sighed. "Why are you here Kuroka?"

"There is this party in the underworld and I wanted to check it out, nyan. Sounds like fun."

"Ah…" Issei said looking back down.

"So, I see you and my sister are getting along, nyan."

Issei raised a brow. "Of course, we are friends."

"Interesting, I didn't know friends gave each other presents, nyan."

Issei looked up at her shocked. Kuroka just gave him a laugh.

"Nyan, I can smell her on your lower body. So, did she feel good?"

"Of course." Issei said with a laugh before he sighed. "I just don't know what is going on anymore…"

"Well, it seems you are getting lucky and getting three women to please you. I don't exactly see why you are moping around though." Kuroka said seriously. Kuroka was surprisingly helpful considering everything that has went down.

"Why am I even talking about this with you? You and your sister aren't exactly the best of friends and you tried to kill me once."

Kuroka smiled. "Nyan, I was just happy to see my Shirone after all. I got a little too excited."

"Excited my ass. You tried to kill us both!"

"Nyan, don't get so worked up. I just became naughty because of my reunion with my dear Sister."

Issei sighed and looked up into the sky. "What happened between you and Koneko Kuroka? When I was younger, I remember you two being so close together. So happy… sure you guys fought but I knew it was a family thing. So, what happened? What happened?" Issei said, looking up now at her.

Kuroka put on a very serious expression which also looked sad.

"Our parents were killed, even before you arrived to save my sister from the tree, so after you left we were picked up by a devil. I was made into a servant and my sister was granted a home because of that."

Issei nodded, listening.

"Well, my master was so interested in our powers, that he started to train me to use the powers… but he wouldn't stop there… he was also intent on training my sisters family."

"What is wrong with that?" Issei interrupted, questioning her.

"Don't interrupt nyan. It's rude."

"Sorry."

"My master's training was brutal and harsh. It was easy to get hurt and I was always stronger than my sister but I got hurt quite a bit during the training… So… I killed him. I didn't want my sister to go through what I did."

Issei's eyes widened at this, hearing her side of the story. Issei knew Kuroka was telling the truth here too. Kuroka was still a bad kitty, but he now understood.

"So, when I killed my master, I became one of the most wanted in the underworld. However, there was talk about executing my sister, so there would be another incident."

Issei's eyes went wide, hearing this. Now he knew why Koneko was so destroyed emotionally. It was because of that man… and what Kuroka did.

"Nyan, but it's all ok now right? She has you to protect her and she seems to be happy." Kuroka said, putting back on her naughty playful expression.

Issei sighed. "I think you should…. No… I know you should reconcile your relationship with Koneko."

Kuroka went back to having sad eyes. "You are right… but… it might be impossible… even if I did what I did because of my concern for her, Shirone was cornered to a wall because of what I did."

"Look, I am not really good at all of this, but when the time comes, I will help you out to fix your relationship with her. You two are sisters and I want things to go back to the way it was… even if you are still a naughty girl like you were back then… Cause… Koneko's smile… is the most important thing to me… having her smile…" Issei said, though the last part was softer.

Kuroka looked down at the top of Issei's head before she let out a laugh.

"Nyahahaha. Yup yup. I see it now. I think I understand now. Of course everyone will fall for you, nyan. You really are more charming than the more handsome ones you know?"

Issei looked up at her. "What do you mean? Why is everyone falling for me Kuroka? I have three women right now waiting for me, yet I am here, just… lost. Why is it they are falling for me? Why am I such a great pick?"

Kuroka smiled. "Do you not remember what you did for my sister? You saved her from a tree. You also got hurt because you fell from the tree, saving her. You should really listen up Issei. You are a very strong man. You may not be strong in the body, but your heart is very strong. You don't ever stop fighting for what you want. You care for others and you would put yourself in harm's way for another person. You got a heart of gold, nyan."

Issei looked up at her then back towards the forest. "Are you serious…?"

Kuroka leapt down and landed next to Issei. Kuroka then licked his cheek with her cat like tongue. "Nyan, of course. So, do you wanna make babies with me?"

Issei jerked his head over to her at the cheek lick and then he had wide eyes at the offer of sex.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Nyan, I asked Vali for strong babies, but he has only interests in fighting. I want strong children you know… and now that I know what you are, I want yours. You have the powers of a God in Legend and a demon whose name is only recorded in Legend with no information about him. You know it is a bargain if we do it right? We can just have physical contact until I get pregnant, nyan." Kuroka said with a naughty smile. She pressed her massive breasts right against Issei's chest and Issei was getting red in the face. A gorgeous beauty like Kuroka was making a move on him! He was so happy with that as a man, but Issei knew it wasn't right... at least right now.

Issei pushed Kuroka off gently before standing up.

"Kuroka, as much as I appreciate the offer… I don't think it is a wise choice at this time. I shall take my leave now… I need to get back to where I belong…"

"Nyan, that is so disappointing. Ah well, say hello to Shirone for me."

Issei smiled. "Of course. Kuroka?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help with my problems… and I will definitely help you fix your relationship with your sister. I miss the old times." Issei said.

Kuroka waved good bye and began to walk away. "Nyan, not a problem. See you another time… Oh and you need to go straight that way." Kuroka said, pointing. Issei nodded and said thank you before heading out.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Issei found himself out of the forest and he saw the large castle. It was huge! There was also a ton of lights and stuff around the main area! It looked like a party! Issei figured this is where he was meant to be, so he headed into that direction.

* * *

Issei was happy. Issei was happy because he knew he was going to be ok. He was back with his friends… though they were more than that now… All thanks to Kuroka really. All thanks to Kuroka, Issei is able to face his future with the girls… and now he can start his new life… and make everything gooooooooood!

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**Oh yea. Kuroka is going to be in the harem ;) **

**Ravel too...**

**Irina too...**

**Not sure if I will have Ophis or anyone else though. Who knows! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. So here is the next chapter. I hope you love it! I had to think hard about what I wanna do but it came along nicely. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and there is a pop culture reference in this story. It kinda came out of a movie, but I changed some wording of it. Find it for me k? if not, then oh well.**

* * *

Issei began to enter the castle grounds, passing through the main gate and a couple guards. The gate was open and the guards didn't question him, but they said hello and he said sup back. You know the basic things that men do. Sup.

Issei walked into the party, passing by a ton of people who began to look at him and talk to their friends.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who crashed the party of the phoenix?"

"Yea. He beat Riser didn't he? He doesn't look like he could do it…"

"Yeah. He is cute though. I can see why Princess Rias likes him so much."

Issei sighed at their conversation, though he did blush a bit at them calling him cute, however he just continued to walk into the party, hoping to find someone that he recognizes. As he approached the main food tables, Issei was struck in the back by something hard, sending him flying into one of the food tables, forcing the table to collapse and having him covered in gravy, mashed potatoes and corn. The party got quiet suddenly and everyone gasped as they looked onwards towards what just happened.

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled out, running over to him. Rias knelt by his side and looked into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Issei said. He stood up and looked to his attacker. He then noticed that there were about ten people standing next to the big one. The big one was a male with quite large muscles, and he looked mean. He was obviously the leader and the attacker. Issei was covered in goo but he still looked at him. "Why did you attack me?"

"It's simple. For one. You killed our leader, Kokabiel. We want revenge."

"Ah, revenge. Why else did you attack me?"

"Simple. We are also here to finish our job. We were supposed to kill you but you were not in the car with your family. We knew you were supposed to be in that car, but you weren't. We are just here to finish our job."

Issei's eye twitched and he began to bare his teeth. He was getting pissed off. Akeno, Koneko and Rias began to get in front of Issei, preparing to fight but Issei placed his hand on Rias.

"Rias, get out of the way." Issei ordered. Rias looked at him and shook her head.

"No. You should for once acc-"

"I said get out of the way. Now." Issei said.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko all nodded and backed away, but it was then a bunch of guards with weapons began to surround the area. However Rias just shooed them away, knowing they would only get in the way.

The big guy just laughed. "Wow, you called off all the guards and your friends. I am impressed. You really are as stupid as the reports show. Princess Rias, I do apologize for crashing the party, but we have to do our job. We shall leave once we finish the job. Thanks for the hospitality."

"Die." Rias said. She looked at them with hatred. They were the ones that caused Issei's parents deaths.

Issei walked forward and one man began to approach Issei, summoning a spear of light. They were all Fallen Angels, according to the wings that grew out their backs. The Fallen Angel smiled before shoving his spear towards Issei's gut. Issei moved his body to the right and grabbed the wrist with the spear and held it. The Fallen Angel then tried to punch Issei with his left hand, but Issei grabbed that wrist and brought both of the hands together. He then snapped the left arm and right arm by twisting both of the Fallen Angel's arms together. With both of the arms broke, the Fallen Angel began to scream in pain before Issei swung the Fallen Angel behind him before kicking both legs out from under him, sending him to the ground in a screaming pain.

Rias blew him away with her destructive powers, killing him and silencing his screams.

The big man laughed. "Oh my oh my, you are good at this. Well, enough playing around. Kill him boys." The leader said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. He was not one to get his hands dirty apparently. Cowards.

Issei took his shirt off and threw it to the ground as a Fallen Angel with two spears ran right at Issei, before swinging the blades at him wildly, trying to just hit him once. Issei moved his body up, down, left, right, bobbing and weaving the slashes of the light spears. Issei found an opening and grabbing with his right, he ripped the throat off of the Fallen Angel, sending the Fallen Angel backwards as he gurgled on his own blood and air. Issei then threw the throat that he ripped off into the mouth of a Fallen Angel coming right at him before punching him in the throat, forcing that Fallen Angel to swallow the throat piece.

Issei spotted a Fallen Angel coming from his right through the side of his eyes and as the Fallen Angel prepared to slash down, Issei just grabbed him under both armpits and threw him across the party and into a table, collapsing it. The Fallen Angel that swallowed the throat was choking on the ground, on his knees, trying to throw up. Issei used his right foot and kicked him to the ground, laying him on his stomach. He then stomped down on the head, crushing the skull and killing the Fallen Angel. That was three dead out of eleven. Issei was then attacked by two people on both sides of him. Issei quickly knelt to the ground, grabbing some dirt and flung it upwards into both of their eyes, blinding them.

Issei grabbed the one on the right and used him to block the blind stab of the light spear, which impaled his head before tossing the dead one right into the group of three who came from the front, sending them down like bowling pins. The one on the left finally cleared his eyes but not before Issei's elbow came smashing right down on his nose, forcing the Fallen Angel to his knees as he covered his bloody nose. Issei strikes with precision and power. Issei sent his right knee up and smashed the Fallen Angel in the nose once more sending him to the ground as he groaned in pain.

Issei grabbed the wrist of a Fallen Angel who was hit like a bowling pin, and tugged him closer to Issei before he clotheslined the Fallen Angel, sending him to the ground in a heap. Two more Fallen Angels with double spears came right at Issei from both sides of him. As they got closer and closer, Issei quickly did a roll forward, letting both Fallen Angels collide with each other. Unfortunately, neither of them impaled each other on a spear, but they went to the ground anyways. Issei was then grabbed from behind by the one he threw into a table, grabbed by the waist. Issei was then kicked in the stomach by the Fallen Angel that was clotheslined over and over.

Issei quickly found his opening and struck the leg that was on the ground and kicked the leg right out from under the Fallen Angel. Issei then grabbed the balls of the one behind him squeezing it hard which made him scream out in pain and release Issei. Issei then grabbed his hair and shoved him downwards as Issei's knee came upwards, striking the guy in the nose. The two Fallen Angels who crashed into each other got up and this time flew right at Issei from opposite sides. Then the one who had the leg kicked out from under him got up and went to grab Issei to hold him still but Issei grabbed his arm pits and threw him right into the fallen angel on the left, impaling the one he threw on the light spear while knocking out the Fallen Angel from the air.

Issei quickly ducked under the Fallen Angel in the air, who quickly went to the ground and began to slash at Issei. Issei began to dodge the slashes, ducking, weaving, bobbing and other dodges before he found his opening and grabbed the wrist with the spear on it. He then twisted the arm back behind the Fallen Angel, kneeing him in the stomach. Issei put some pressure on and with the arm being maneuvered behind the Fallen Angel, he snapped the arm completely, forcing the arm to bend at a terrible angle impaling the Fallen Angel on his own spear, sending the spear into his back and out the stomach.

Issei turned to the last Fallen Angel who was knocked out of the sky. He was looking at Issei with anger and with that in mind, he charged at Issei blindly, in which Issei easily countered. Issei grabbed the mans wrist, snapped it, forcing the spear to be dropped before Issei grabbed onto his head with both hands and snapped the man's neck, incapacitating him and almost killing him but Issei then snapped it the other way, killing him.

Rias blasted apart the three Fallen Angels that Issei incapacitated, like the ones that were sent into a heap from blows to their nose or groin. All of them were now dead, except the leader who began to clap.

"Hahaha. You really are an impressive piece of work. You know, I am actually glad that I didn't kill you and your parents that night. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten to see what you could do."

Issei cracked his neck and began to crack his knuckles, preparing to end the bastard who killed his parents. This man was the person who ran his parents over.

"When you wake up in the morning and look in the mirror, I think you are happy with what you see."

"I could stand to lose a pound or two." The man said with a smile, taking off his shirt and showing off his muscles.

"Well, that disturbs me, so I am going to make it my responsibility that you never get to look in the mirror again." Issei said, clearing showing the threat of death. This was a fight to the death.

"I woke up happy. I'm going to bed happy, because you are going to be dead, like your parents." The man said, sending a punch towards Issei's face. Issei just moved his head backwards, but the man sent his left leg towards Issei's face. Issei just brought his right hand up and blocked the blow.

Issei's eyes were cold and filled with anger. He was planning to kill this Fallen Angel prick. Issei was going to end this once and for all. Anyone who was involved with the death of his parents were going to meet the same, brutal, bloody, end.

The man and Issei were now locked into a major martial arts brawl. The man was sending out quick punches and kicks and Issei was just using minimal movements blocking them or pushing them into another direction, however the man began to kick harder and harder and Issei's arm was feeling the pain. It was preparing to snap so he quickly ducked and ducked under the high kicks while using his leg to block the low blows, alleviating the pressure on his arm so he could use it again. Issei was actually fighting someone who knew martial arts, but Issei knew more.

Issei grabbed the right leg of the Fallen Angel who sent it at Issei before Issei used his left leg and kicked out the remaining leg out from under the man, sending the man to the ground. As the man got up, Issei grabbed him by the arm pits and threw him onto a table, collapsing it. Issei quickly walked over and kicked the man in the side of the face as he was getting up, sending him back to the ground but Issei wasn't finished. He jumped onto the man and began to punch the man's face in with his right hand, sending blow after blow into the man's unprotected left cheek. Issei felt his jaw beginning to break so he aimed to deliver the final blow to break it but the Fallen Angel grabbed onto Issei's arm and latched on with strength so Issei couldn't move. However Issei decided to use this opportunity and he tossed the Fallen Angel across the party and sending him skidding across the ground.

Issei began to walk over to the Fallen Angel on the ground but Issei was caught off guard as the man quickly tackled Issei but Issei stood his ground and the last moment, putting his right leg out to gain a footing before pushing the Fallen Angel off of him and sending him staggering back. Issei smiled and walked over.

"Take your best shot. C'mon." Issei said, taunting the leader into making a move. The Fallen Angel was bleeding from his mouth and nose. He spat on the ground and got into a fighting position. "Take your best shot." Issei taunted.

The Fallen Angel shot out his right fist but Issei just moved his head back. The Fallen Angel then began to attack over and over with high kicks with his right leg, using his leg to keep his balance. Issei just moved his arm up and blocked the blow, only moving to move his arm up. Issei began to yawn.

"Boring." Issei said, which enraged the Fallen Angel. The leader jumped into the air and attempted to do a spin kick to Issei but Issei just ducked, moved forward and grabbed the other leg. He then swung the Fallen Angel into the ground, sending him skidding across the ground.

* * *

The party was in an uproar, seeing the fighting happen. The paparazzi was shooting films and the pictures went off, sending flashes of light everywhere. This was something that doesn't happen often! A Fallen Angel squad attacked a Devil in the middle of a party for the young devils! It was also in the territory of the Lucifer, Sirzechs!

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were watching the fight, seeing Issei use only his body to defeat each and every single Fallen Angel. They also noticed that Issei was pretty ticked off but kept a cool head, something that not many people can do. Issei is well disciplined. There was also Sirzechs standing next to Rias, watching the fight while ignoring the media trying to talk to Sirzechs about this. Sirzechs was known for throwing interesting parties.

* * *

Issei walked forward towards the man who stood up and got into a fighting position. It was then the fastest punch the Fallen Angel has ever thrown, struck Issei in the nose and mouth. Issei now began to bleed from his nose and mouth, in which he spat on the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" Issei taunted. The Fallen Angel now began to throw these fast punches, but Issei was now aware of it and just moved his head back. After three punches, Issei let out a laugh. "If this is the best you got, I'm just going to kill you now." With another punch, Issei took the punch but he grabbed onto the man's throat and lifted him into the air while holding onto his right armpit. Issei however was now being choked by the man but Issei quickly began to move forward with the Fallen Angel, before running with him.

Issei slammed the Fallen Angel right into a nearby fence, which had a jutting out point. Issei impaled the Fallen Angel's chest onto the metal fence, allowing the Fallen Angel to hang freely. The Fallen Angel was still alive and he looked at Issei with half dead eyes. The Fallen Angel then spat blood right onto Issei's face, glaring at him.

"This isn't over boy… There is still another cell, and they shall take my place."

"Then like you, they will die and they will never have to worry about looking in the mirror anymore." Issei said before punching the man in the nose, sending his head back and impaling the head on another jutting piece, killing him.

Issei closed his eyes and let out a sigh before turning to the crowd that was watching him. For about five seconds, it was just awkward silence before the crowd let out a huge cheer and roar, whistles and the whole shebang. He was surprised there was no fireworks at this time, considering the amount of cheering and applause. Issei quickly ran out of the party, heading out the gate, wanting to get away. Issei was NOT a fan of crowds. He also hated being put on the spot.

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei was waiting outside the large castle walls, sitting right up against the side of the wall. He was trying to clean off his pants from all of the food and blood, but it was futile. It was completely stained and the pants were ruined. His face and chest were covered in blood, mostly theirs, but there was still some of his. However, someone entered his vision… It was Rias.

She knelt beside Issei with a smile and a washcloth.

"Hey Issei." Rias said. "Fun party huh?" Rias joked around, trying to lighten the mood as she cleaned Issei's face with gentle strokes. When his face was clean, Issei smiled.

"Oh, it was a killer…" Issei said, joking right back with her. He then turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Issei… I wanted to talk to you about something… Last night and earlier this morning, we ki-" Rias said, only to be interrupted as Issei grabbed her left shoulder with his right hand and pulled her into a kiss. Rias was shocked and her eyes were wide by after five seconds, she began to kiss Issei back, making out with him. She placed both of her arms behind his neck as they kissed, holding each other in a embrace.

When they finally released about thirty seconds later, Rias was smiling brightly.

"That was my first kiss…"

"As was mine... Rias… I… this is all new to me… so… I hope I can make all of you happy…"

"Issei… I know this is sudden and that there are three of us… but we all love you… and we agreed to share you… as was best for us considering it wouldn't be fair to you or us if you had to choose. So relax… and let us take care of you…"

"Rias… I…"

Rias placed her finger on Issei's lips.

"You don't need to say anything. In time ok? Just relax." Rias said before helping Issei up. "Now let's go inside. You need a bath."

Issei looked down at himself. "I think a bath would be good." Issei said with a laugh. Issei and Rias linked arms just as Rias began the magic circle.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter! :D I hope you like it! I liked it! :D mwahaha**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and the pop culture refrence was a couple lines from Steven Segal in The Glimmer Man. **

**Warning... I drop a bomb in this chapter. like a big bomb... its in the end though :P**

* * *

As Issei arrived out of the magic circle cast by Rias, Issei found himself inside of a luxurious bathhouse. Upon arriving, Rias released Issei's arm and began to undress herself, taking off her shirt which was just a plain shirt. Issei looked away as she did and she slipped out of her shorts as well. She looked over and smiled as she grabbed her bra and unhooked it before letting it drop to the ground.

"Ara Issei, you know you can look right?"

"I can?"

"Seriously Issei, we already had sex. We took each other's virginity… plus… I love you… You can look any time you want… you can touch any time you want… you can have me any time you want." Rias said with a smile, slinking over and pressing her chest right up against his own before taking his face into her hands and turning so he looked at her. "I'm serious Issei. I love you."

Issei looked her into the eye and that is when Rias pressed her lips against his. She had her eyes closed and she kissed him gently, no force, no tongue, just pressing her lips against his. Issei melted into the kiss and kissed her back, hugging her to his body. When they released each other, Rias was smiling at him.

"This isn't a dream Issei… this is reality. Your childhood friends love you…"

"I just can't believe it is all…"

"Why not? You are a wonderful man."

"Everyone says that… but I don't think of myself as that great to be truthful. I think there are better men out there than me."

"Probably Issei but it doesn't matter to us. You are the greatest guy to us. You have protected us from harm, you help us improve ourselves daily, and you are strong. You are smart, funny, handsome, strong, and you never give up. You keep on standing. This is why women are going to fall for you constantly in this world…"

"Are you saying more women are going to try and court me?" Issei said, raising a brow and looking a bit scared and shocked.

Rias laughed. "Yes Issei. You are a devil now, a powerful one at that. You hold the powers of two legendary beings and power attracts. You are also going to be fighting strong opponents too."

"Oh… fun."

Rias smiled and went to her knees before pulling down Issei's shorts. Issei stepped out of them as he looked at the top of Rias's head as she gripped his underwear and pulled it down as well, helping him get out of it. She then looked up at him with a naughty smirk before grabbing her own panties and pulling them off. They were both in the nude now, al natural.

Issei was then pulled into the bath by Rias, gently being taken into the water. She sat him down on a step where she sat behind him and began to run her nails across his back gently.

"Issei, you really are an amazing man. You need to realize this about yourself."

"I guess in time I will… This is just all so new… and it's all so… different."

Rias smiled and placed a wet soapy sponge onto Issei's stomach before gently scrubbing him clean of any blood. He no longer had anything that was from the fight before.

"Well I think you should consider yourself lucky… you got three women wanting to wait you on their hands and knees…" Rias said. It was then the door opened behind them and Issei felt the water move. He then had someone sit down on his lap, hugging him from the front. It was Koneko.

"… Issei…" Koneko said softly, as she placed her head onto his chest, laying on him.

"K-Koneko!" Issei said, startled.

"Ara Rias, washing his back without us? You really are bold."

"How did you two know we were in here?" Rias said, getting a bit upset. She was having so much alone time with Issei! She was happy!

"… Senjutsu… I followed Issei's aura…" Koneko said softly before she started to lick at Issei's left nipple with her cat tongue, which made him let out a gasp of pleasure before shuddering.

"K-Koneko… S-stop that…. You… Aaaah." Issei said, moaning a bit. Koneko disobeyed him of course and continued to lick at him, though she switched nipples at times. However after thirty seconds, she stopped and began to nuzzle his chest. This propped Issei to gently pet her head, petting her like he would a cat.

"… Nyaa. Issei…"

"Ara, Koneko is being bold. She certainly has changed." Akeno said with a grin. "I have an idea… let us all wash Issei's body!" Akeno said though she put on a very naughty and sadistic grin. "With our tongues." Akeno said, which got Issei to open his eyes wide in terror…. Ok not terror but shock. Koneko and Rias all looked at Koneko and then they started to lick at Issei's body. Koneko was licking his chest, Akeno was licking his arms, fingers and hands and Rias started with his back and neck. All the while, Issei was moaning in pleasure.

* * *

About two hours later of fun in the bath, Issei, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia and Kiba were now in the dining room of the large mansion, in which Issei has learned on arrival in the dining room that this was the Gremory household. Sirzechs and Grayfia were also here sitting at the table, and there were two other figures though they looked like Rias's parents.

Issei sat down between Akeno and Rias, while Rias sat next to Sirzechs, who sat next to Rias's father, who sat next to the mother, who sat next to Grayfia who sat next to Kiba, who sat next to Xenovia who sat next to Xenovia. Yea it was a circle. Oh Koneko? Well she sat on her seat! Issei's lap. Sure it was a bit… weird for a girl to sit on a man's lap at a high formal dining, but Issei said she could, so she did.

"So, Issei H… Hyoudou was it?" Called Issei's father.

"Yes, my name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei said. "I am pawn of Rias Gremory… and I'm her…" Issei started, though he blushed and stopped, embarrassed.

Sirzechs let out a smile at that. The powerful Issei embarrassed about girls.

"Well, you shall call me father in law from today on." He said with a proud tone. He had his chest out, happy as could be.

Issei, who just took a bite of Koneko's food, who fed him a piece of chicken, began to choke on the meal. Koneko quickly elbowed his gut and the chicken ended up in a napkin waiting by Issei who caught with awesome reflexes.

"W-What?!" Issei asked shocked.

"Dear, you are being too fast. There is a such thing as order first." Said Rias's mother, scolding her husband.

"Y-Yeah… but… look at them! Doesn't it make you happy?"

"I said that it is still too early to celebrate."

"That's true… it seems I just tend to be too hasty…"

Issei put up a eyebrow, seeing the fact that the husband just lost to his wife easily. Is this how devil society is? Issei looked over to Rias, only to find her face red as a tomato, who stopped eating. It was then the mother called out to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou… can I call you Issei?"

"Of course. I have no issue with that. No need to be so formal."

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Uh… I am not sure… My situation is kind of… strange." Issei said, not sure how to put it out there.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you are her pawn so you shall be… so while you are here, I will have you acquire gentlemanly behavior. You shall study manners a little while here as well."

Issei raised a brow.

"Mother! Father! I have been listening quietly until now, but what are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it?!"

Rias's mother narrowed her eyes and stopped smiling.

"Silence Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Riaser remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment! How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put forth in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the powers of the legendary Shinda"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

"My brother has nothing to-" Rias said in anger.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do?" Rias's mother said, interrupting. "While this is true officially, everyone still sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, while the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You cannot behave selfishly as you have in the past. Also, above all else, everyone will be paying attention to you from now on. There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Do I make myself clear?" Rias's mother said.

Rias looked mortified so she sat back down, defeated. Rias mother smiled.

"I apologize. I have shown something ugly haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you shall go through some special training during your stay here, Issei. Since you have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"While I know the answer to this already, I just want to make sure. Why me?" Issei asked. He had his eyes closed and he was calming himself. He did not like what was going on. He did not like how Rias's mother spoke to Rias.

"You are the last bit of selfishness of my daughter. As parents, we bear the responsibility right until the end."

"Ah. I see. So, I take it you know Rias and I are in some sort of relationship then?"

"Naturally since you saved her from the engagement of Riser."

"Well, that is where you are mistaken. Rias and I just got into a relationship today."

"Oh I di-"

"No, you didn't know that. Furthermore, I do not like the tone you used with Rias. It was disrespectful to me and to Rias."

"Issei, please calm down." Rias said softly.

Issei shook his head and opened his eyes, staring right at Rias's mother.

"No. I am pretty calm actually. Are you trying to get me to marry Rias? Is that why you want me to go through training? Are you telling me if I marry Rias, I have to deal with all of this high nobility crap?"

Rias's mother opened her mouth like a fish but closed it, not sure how to respond.

"Are you shocked that I speak for myself? Tell me, do you know that Rias and I have known each other since she was little?"

"Yes, we were aware of it."

"We never met did we?"

"No. We were quite busy."

"Ah I see. Well, let me tell you something. Just because my title is [Pawn of Rias Gremory], doesn't mean I am some sort of mindless obedient servant."

"What are you saying?" her mother asked.

"I have no interest in being trained for high nobility. I have no interest in marrying Rias at this time. I just started my relationship with Rias. On top of that, I am also in a relationship with the cat on my lap and the sadistic devil to my right. I am not going to marry either one of them any time soon."

Rias's mother looked shocked at Issei, being very bold and outspoken. Rias was red in the face and she looked kind of mortified.

"Do not get me wrong. I love Rias. She is very important to me. However, I disagreed with the forced marriage you pulled with Rias before. I do not care how your society is. She is going to stay by my side and she will not be forced into another marriage. If I have to, I will bring your society to its knees in order to keep the ones I love safe. That includes Kiba… and I suppose Xenovia, though I am still confused on why she is here…" Issei said. He looked towards Sirzechs before he moved Koneko out of his lap. Koneko, Akeno and Rias were all red in the face.

Issei stood up and bowed to everyone.

"I apologize for ruining dinner, but I am afraid I have no more interest in dining here tonight. Good night to you all." Issei said, leaving the dinner table and heading out the door.

* * *

When Issei left, the table was quiet. An awkward silence, however the first one to break it was Sirzechs who began to laugh and laugh.

"What's so funny?" His mother asked.

"Everything really. Issei is the same as he was ten years ago. He is the same old boy that I saved from death. He is strong and has a sense of honor. He doesn't take anybody's crap and he has no problem speaking his mind. He would fight anything to get what he wants. If he wants it, he takes it. Of all the suitors Rias has today, I am glad that it is him. He is a true man." Sirzechs said. "He is no coward."

Rias's mother sighed and nodded. "I see. So is this the man you want to spend the rest of your life with Rias?"

Rias looked up at her and nodded. "Yes. I have chosen Issei to be my partner for life…"

Rias's mother looked towards the other girls for a moment before looking at Rias. "You do understand that there are others right?"

Rias sighed but put on a smile. "Yes. We discussed this before, but we decided it would be best if we all shared Issei… plus… I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I swing both ways." Rias said. Grayfia, Rias's mother AND father dropped their utensils staring at Rias with shock. They had their mouths open in complete shock. Sirzechs however was just laughing heartily.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It is a little short... but you usually know what that means right?! :D**

**MWAHAHA.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei was walking outside of the castle walls, just wandering the underworld really. It was about thirty minutes after he left the dinner table, due to the altercation with Rias's parents. He did not want to marry Rias at this time. He was focused on being in a relationship at the moment. This was his first girlfriend! On top of that, he had three! Akeno, Rias and Koneko! All three of his childhood friends were his girlfriends! Issei was so excited. He just couldn't hide it. He knows he's gonna lose control and he knows he's gonna like it.

Issei was heading down a road when he heard someone call out to him.

"Well hey there Issei my boy. Underworld treating you right?" Said this voice. Issei turned his head and noticed Azazel was walking from the opposite direction. Issei stopped and let out a smile.

"Yea I suppose so."

Azazel smiled and they began to walk together, heading back down the road Issei just traveled.

"So Whatcha doing out of the Gremory castle? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriends?"

Issei smiled. "Oh you heard about that?"

"No, but now I do." Azazel grinned. "So you finally made them yours huh?"

"Well, they kinda made me theirs, but yea. However I kinda had a spat with Rias's parents, so I had to bail. I am just taking a walk and taking some alone time. I need a breather anyway. They really got me upset. Sirzechs is cool of course, but her parents… trying to force her to marry me."

"Are you saying you don't wanna marry Rias?"

"Yes. I do not wanna marry Rias, Akeno or Koneko at this time. It is way too early to think about marriage. I think this should be the time we just court each other than work our way to marriage."

"Ah, you really are an interesting devil. Most devils believe in this arranged marriage."

"I can see that… but I will not allow Rias to be forced into a marriage. I told her mother, I would bring her society down to its knees before me, before I allow Rias to be forced into a marriage."

"Oh ho ho, getting a bit cocky with power are we?"

"I suppose. Why shouldn't I use my vast power to do what is right?"

"If only more people thought that way Issei, the world would be a better place."

"Mhm…"

* * *

Issei and Azazel headed into the castle walls of the Gremory residence, heading over towards the hot springs.

"Ah Issei. You really should give these hot springs a try. They are legendary. They have the best one in the underworld."

"Really? I actually haven't been to a hot springs."

"You don't know what you are missing my friend." Azazel said, removing his clothing immediately. He was completely naked now and he climbed into the hot springs, and each step he let out a moan. He was really enjoying himself. Issei however, stood just looking at the water. "Come on in man! The water is great! Plus, we can share some stories!"

"Do I wanna know what stories?"

Azazel grinned and extended all twelve of his black wings, letting them soak as well.

"Good stories. Women stories."

"I guess I could give it a shot. I haven't had someone to talk to I suppose about girls."

"Thataboy." Azazel said. Issei undressed himself and climbed into the hot springs, slinking in and sitting up against the wall, a few feet away from Azazel.

Issei moaned in pleasure, a grin on his face. Azazel sighed as well but he broke the silence between them.

"You guys have a rating game tomorrow." Azazel said.

"We do? I wasn't told."

"Ah, well that might be because you have been banned from entering this one."

"Ah… Why?"

"You unlocked a power that scares the devil society. Shinda. He was the God of Death, the only one. Anubis, Thanatos and several other God's actually was born when he was destroyed. They split up his power into different bodies and formed several other God's. Of course, Shinda never truly died as he still exists, but he was an existence that could have caused mass chaos if he was allowed to do what he wanted to do."

"I see… Hey Azazel, who is Tamashi? I don't know who he is. He won't tell me."

Azazel rubbed his cheek and looked up at the sky. "Well, to put it simply, Tamashi was the Original Grim Reaper."

"Original Grim Reaper?"

"Yes. You heard of the Grim Reaper right? Well, this being was not a god per say, but he was God Level. He was as powerful as Shinda, but he never was a threat to the world. However, for his demise, I don't know what occurred. Tamashi disappeared suddenly one day and he is now with you. Anyways, when I said he was the Original, in the current world, Hades employs millions of Grim Reapers. An Army really. Before, Tamashi was the one who served helped Hades with his job. I believe it was Hades who caused the death of Tamashi, but there hasn't been any proof."

"Oh… Is this Hades a bad person?"

"He is evil. He doesn't like the outside world. He hates the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. He hasn't made a move though, but he still hates us. He governs the Underworld beneath the Underworld, if that makes any sense."

"I see. Thank you Azazel."

"Not a problem." Azazel said. He then put on a smile and a lewd face. "So, have you rubbed Rias's breasts?" Azazel said, gesturing with both hands in a squeeze squeeze manner.

"No. I can't say I have… touched either of their breasts."

Azazel patted his head. "Ah, then you have quite a ways to go with these girls."

"What do you mean? I already slept with her."

Azazel raised a brow. "And by that you mean?"

"I took her virginity and she took mine… I also took Akeno's virginity."

"Oh my, so you have gone that far? Well, my bad for underestimating you guys. What about Koneko?"

"Uh, I never took hers yet… we… haven't had the actual chance. She…. Likes… my… milk…" Issei said, blushing and looked into the sky.

Azazel began to laugh loudly and heartily. "Is that so? Well Issei, you have impressed me. You guys just got into a relationship and you are already sleeping with them. Most impressive. Did I tell you how I fell?"

"No."

"Well, it was really the breasts of women. I was so fascinated with them, I fell after plunging into the world of the breasts of women. I do not regret it one bit."

"I wouldn't either honestly. I… really enjoy doing those things with the girls… though I don't think I could ever admit it to them."

Azazel grinned and before he got to speak, the voice of the girls came over the wall.

[Ara Rias. Did your breasts get bigger again? Oh my, they have!]

[AH! Akeno! You're touch is a little indecent! Hey! Did your breasts grow more than mine?]

[Ara Rias, even after telling your parents you like girls too, you really are such a prude still, but yea my breasts have grown, but the old bra size fit well… though it was a bit tight.]

[…I'm kind of envious of how you big you two are…] Koneko said quietly.

[I'm pretty sure he doesn't care about how big they are.] Rias said. [I'm sure he likes you the way you are.]

[Ara Koneko. You have been growing though.] Akeno mentioned.

[… have I?]

[Much bigger. You're breasts are just fine, and they feel really nice too.] Akeno said.

[… Nyaaaaaa.] Koneko moaned, letting out a cute kitty moan.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Issei was beet red, blushing with embarrassment. He was also very much aroused and jealous.

"Go over there. Don't you want to?" Azazel asked with a dirty smile.

"Of course I do… but this is the hot springs. It's not coed."

"Rules are for suckers Issei!" Azazel roared, grabbing Issei by his arm before tossing him into the air. "If you are a man, it must be mixed bathing Issei!"

"What the hell Azazelllllllllllllllll!" Issei roared as he sailed in the air. He went really far into the air, as Azazel must have used a bit too much force. As Issei was beginning his descent, Koneko, Akeno and Rias were all looking up at him, and all of them began to form naughty smiles on their faces.

Issei splashed right into the deep zone of the hot springs, forming a massive splash. As he came up he spluttered and coughed, before glaring at the wall where Azazel was.

"Why you…" Issei started, but it was then Issei felt a pair of orbs against his back and then someone began to nibble on his earlobe! It was obviously Akeno!

"Ara Issei. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?" Rias said.

"Ufufufu. Issei you are so daring."

Koneko waddled forward towards Issei and sat on his lap now, a smile on her face. Issei brought his hand up and placed it on her head, rubbing her hair softly.

"… Nyaa Issei." Koneko said.

Issei grabbed Koneko's chin and brought her face to look up at him before he placed his lips onto hers, gently kissing her as he gently stroked her head. Koneko was melting into the kiss, her tail swishing back and forth happily as her hands gripped his sides.

"I love you guys… I really do. I hope I don't ever screw this up…"

"Ara Issei, you shouldn't worry so much." Rias said with a laugh. Akeno grabbed Issei's hand and pulled him up from the bath.

"I think it's time we show Issei how much he means to us… and show him that he has nothing to worry about." Akeno said with a naughty smile.

"W-Where are we going?" Issei said as he was being pulled on both hands by Akeno and Rias, while Koneko hopped onto his back. They were all naked. No one answered his question…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Lemon next chapter or not? :D**

**MWAHAHA. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. Warning, it is a lemon.**

**Also! Just a heads up. Kuroka shall be joining the party I think :D I shall be changing up some things from the Light Novel and yea stuff. :P**

**So yea, this is a lemon. Don't read it. It isn't exactly important to the story. There is a part that does have some importance, but I will worry about that in the next chapter and tell what part was important and why.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was dragged into the Gremory castle by two naked beauties while carrying a third naked beauty on his back. He was dragged in there, away from the prying eyes of any maids or butlers, which was strange, before being taken into a large room. As they entered, Koneko jumped off his back and Akeno pushed him roughly onto the bed, forcing him onto his back. He let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden aggressiveness and there he was, naked on a bed, looking up at three naked women of his life. The three childhood friends.

Akeno put on a sadistic grin. "So, has Issei figured out what is going on yet or does he need some more… instruction?"

Issei looked at her. "More instruction sounds like a good idea so I can definitely understand what is going on."

Akeno smirked and grabbed Rias roughly by her hand before smashing her lips against Rias's, who yelped in shock before kissing back. Issei had his eyes wide, watching two of his childhood friends make out right before his eyes. Naked too! Was he just in a coma and imagining things? I mean cmon, this has to be a dream come true for any guy! It was then, Koneko made a move.

Koneko crawled up onto the bed and began to crawl over to Issei before climbing onto his body and laying her small breasts against his chest while putting her face into his neck and licking at it like a kitty. Issei groaned in pleasure from the stimulation of watching the make out session of two girls and having the small girl lick at his neck and chin with her cat tongue. It was rough, but it felt good since it also came from Koneko.

Akeno released Rias's mouth and began to rub at her breasts, while she turned to Issei.

"Ara Issei. I believe Koneko is next right? We already had our turn, isn't it hers?" Akeno asked before engulfing Rias's right breast into her mouth. This got Rias to let out a cute little moan from her mouth.

Koneko looked up at Issei with her cute cat eyes, and it looked like they were begging eyes too! CUTENESS OVERWHELMING! Issei gulped and gently flipped themselves, placing her back onto the bed while she looked up at him. Issei was on his hands and knees, looking down at her but not making a move. Koneko's tail was swishing back and forth gently, looking up at Issei. She had her legs closed, though not tightly.

"A-Are you sure you want this Koneko?" Issei asked.

Koneko replied by leaning her head up and kissing Issei's lips gently for a few moments, before pulling away and licking at his lips. She also slowly spread her legs, revealing her sex to him. Issei slowly looked down and spotted her plump, juicy sex, getting aroused greatly from seeing her womanhood. It was untainted… and all his. He smiled and sat up, gently rubbing his tip against her lips, which got her to let out a moan. Her tail began to wrap around his thigh, as if telling him not to stop or to leave. This was Issei's que.

Issei pushed himself gently into the cute girl beneath him, taking it slow and gentle. He didn't wanna hurt her more than she had to. When he got to the barrier, Koneko licked as his lips, telling him to continue, in which he jerked roughly inside, breaking the barrier which got Koneko to let out a small yelp of pain. Her face also contorted in pain for a few seconds before she got back to her cute self. Issei leaned down and began to kiss Koneko, who kissed back, just as Issei began to thrust into her gently, taking Koneko's virginity and purity.

Issei felt Rias and Akeno climb into the bed and then he spotted Rias climb above Konekos head, but he did not see Akeno. However, he felt Akeno. Akeno was licking his manboulders! Akeno was licking his manboulders as he thrusted into Koneko gently and lovingly.

"…. Faster Issei-Senpai." Koneko stated. This shocked Issei completely! This was the first time anyone has ever used something like San, Senpai, Sama, Chan, or anything! Koneko just used Senpai! This got Issei to stop his thrusts completely for about five seconds, before he got his wits about him. Issei began to thrust into Koneko faster and rougher than he was doing before, going into her not too roughly, but rougher than before. His thrusts began to rock her body every second, which got Koneko to let out cute little mewls of pleasure.

Rias sat there and watched Issei lay on top of Koneko, though not directly, thrusting into her as Akeno licked him from behind. Rias was left alone to do nothing! However, Rias decided that enough was enough and that she needed some attention. Rias sat down and spread her legs, before using her right hand to gently rub her honeypot while her left hand played with her left breast. She roughly squeezed at herself, pinching her nipples while she entered a finger into herself. She began to let out her own moans as she played with herself.

While Akeno licked at Issei, she was using her right hand and playing with her own body while her left arm was propping her up.

Issei began to moan in pleasure, as he felt his release coming. It was then Koneko let out a scream as her body shook in orgasmic pleasure, her walls clenching Issei as she violently orgasmed. Issei began to pull out of Koneko, his body coming close to his own orgasm and while he did, Akeno took the initiative and shoved Issei onto his back before engulfing his manhood into her mouth. Issei exploded into Akeno's waiting mouth, who began to bob her head up and down onto him, even as he exploded into her mouth. However, when he finished she quickly brought her mouth to his tip and began to lick at his slit, trying to get every, last, drop.

Akeno pulled herself up and sat up, her breasts bouncing as she had a happy smile on her face.

"Ara, Issei tastes so good. I think I want some more." Akeno said, licking her lips with the look of a lion spotted a Zebra. Issei gulped with a bit of fear, seeing the look of a predator on Akeno's face.

"Geez Akeno. You are worse than those two boys at our school." Rias said with a smirk.

"What can I say, Issei…" Akeno said, crawling closer to Issei, crawling over his body slowly. "Is…" Akeno was now hovering over him. "Delicious." She then engulfed his rod into her core, which got both of them to moan in pleasure as Issei was pulled into the hot wet depths of the sadistic devil. Akeno used his right hand to prop herself up as she leaned back and began to bounce on Issei's disco stick, while her left hand played her own breast.

Koneko was laying near the headboard now, her body exhausted though she was still awake. She just watched them play around.

Rias grinned and crawled over Issei's face, gently placing her wet core above his face. Issei eagerly licked up and Rias gently lowered herself down more, so he would be able to lay back and enjoy himself. Issei eagerly licked up into her depths, which got Rias to let out a cute moan of pleasure, while Akeno was moaning loudly herself from her slamming up and down onto Issei like a jackhammer. She really enjoyed the rough parts of life.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Akeno screamed loudly in pleasure, letting it echo in the nice room. She clenched Issei as she reached her climax, her walls clenching him like a hot vice. She then climbed off of Issei, quiet moans escaping her lips. Rias hadn't quite reached hers yet, but she was so close, but Akeno ripped her away from Issei's lips before planting herself where Rias just was.

"A-Akeno you bitch…" Rias breathed out, looking at Akeno with a bit of anger.

"Are you saying you don't want your turn?" Akeno grinned evilly, pointing her eyes downwards to where Issei's manhood was still saluting. Rias's eyes grew in size at Akeno's intention and Rias quickly scrambled over to Issei's waiting rocket. She climbed over top of him, hovering herself right above him before slowly slinking down on him. She was moaning loudly as she slid down on him, engulfing his large endowment into her own body.

Issei quickly and eagerly licked up into Akeno's own body, tasting her exquisite juices while Rias began to bounce on top of Issei quickly but not as quick or as rough as Akeno was. Rias was letting out her own loud moans, enjoying herself as was Akeno who quite enjoyed Issei's tongue buried deep inside of her.

"Issei… You make me feel so good… Oh Issei…. Ah… You really are the only man for me!" Akeno screamed before another wave of orgasmic delight coursed through her body and splattered all over Issei's lips, who of course licked it up and began to clean her up. It was then Rias let out a scream as her own body relished in an explosive orgasm.

Rias slowly pulled herself off of Issei, and it was then Issei felt something engulf him! A mouth! Someone was slurping on his manhood! Issei moaned loudly as he felt his release coming now, which also sent his moans into Akeno, who slowly fell back on the bed, exhausted. When Issei looked down, he saw the white hair, cat ears and cat tail, in which he just immediately released his own orgasm, deep into the throat of the Nekomata, Koneko. As Issei felt her pull off, Koneko let out a purr of satisfaction before crawling over to Issei and curling up behind his head, while Akeno and Rias began to curl up next to Issei, laying their heads on his chest or arms, before all of them began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**Bunch of friggin perverts wanting lemons. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. So yea, this story is gettign difficult for me to right. ANd blue is being useless ocne again. he refuses to help! He just goes to sleep without helping me any! Jeez, what a great friend right? Bastard...**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter... I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been about three months since Issei arrived in the Underworld and he was back in his own home, which was now used by the entire Gremory group, except Kiba and Xenovia unless there was a meeting. In any case, Issei was in the living room with Koneko on his lap, Rias on his left and Akeno on his right. Issei was eating some cake while watching some television. Of course, all good things have to be interrupted for Issei, as Azazel walked in.

"I can tell you guys are getting along well. I thought you guys would be in the bed and not down here… or are you guys that brave now?"

Rias's eye twitched in anger. "What do you want Azazel?" Rias asked with a bit of venom.

Azazel grinned. "Oh my, your killing intent is very intriguing. Very easily provoked I see."

"What do you want Azazel?" Rias asked once more, getting angrier.

Azazel let out a laugh but then his face got serious.

"I… I am planning to call a visitor tomorrow to this house. Rias… I want to get your approval for this."

"It's my house you know." Issei said.

"Yea whatever. Rias… you guys will definitely feel dislike towards this "visitor". No… It will not be weird if you hold killing-intent towards this "Visitor"."

Issei raised a brow. "Vali is coming eh?'

"Half correct Issei… though I didn't think you would hold that much killing intent."

"I suppose I don't. I still wanna kick his ass… but I don't wanna kill him anymore. I am fine with him visiting. Wait… Half Correct?"

Rias was the one to speak then. "Vali is a terrorist you know… why are you trying to have him visit here?"

"I can't say right now… Please wait till tomorrow morning. You will know then… but my wish is that you don't attack the "visitor". That's all… It is enough if you guys listen to the "visitor's" story… and if it goes well, this meeting can change the balance greatly. Tomorrow morning, I will come back here again, That's why, please." Azazel said, bowing his head down.

Rias raised a brow. "Wait… you do know that we have to escort Odin correct?"

"Yes and I realize it might interfere… but this is important." Azazel said.

"Very well." Rias said and with that, Azazel left.

* * *

It was the next morning and Issei yawned as he walked down the stairs half naked. It was so early for him to get up. The other girls were asleep, though Kiba was awake. Xenovia was in a guest room while Akeno, Rias and Koneko slept in his room. Issei walked to the door, groaning. Someone rang the doorbell at fucking 10 in the morning. Seriously. Who the hell does that?

Issei opened the door and he rubbed his eyes, looking down.

"So, this is Shinda…" Said a little girl, about Koneko's size and body type. She was wearing a black Lolita costume and she had long black hair. She looked slightly emotionless.

"Not exactly…" Issei said before yawning. "Who the hell are you?"

It was then Azazel appeared from behind. Issei looked at Azazel and tried to speak, but a yell drowned him out.

"OPHIS?!" Kiba roared. He summoned a sword and got into a battle stance. With his yell, the girls who were upstairs, came downstairs in nothing but loose T-shirts of Issei's, though Xenovia was dressed in her own T-shirt. Everyone quickly got into a battle mode, except Issei, who was just looking at the little girl tired. He then looked at the others behind him.

"Hey hey hey! I told you yesterday not to hold killing intent no matter who comes! So no attacking! She also won't attack you! Even if she did, we can't defeat her even if we fight all together!"

"AZAZEL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! THIS DRAGON IS THE BOSS OF THE TERRORIST GROUP THAT HAS BEEN CAUSING SO MUCH CHAOS! YOU… WHY DID YOU BRING SOMEONE LIKE HER TO THIS PLACE?! YOU…. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Azazel was about to speak up but Rias continued.

"This is breaking the rules of the Alliance Azazel! It is something where the Fallen Angel's side can't complain even if they were to be blamed by the Maou and Michael! Why would you, who has been talking about an alliance do such a thing?! Do you understand what you have done?!" Rias roared, her anger flaring.

Issei raised a hand into the air. Seeing this, Rias calmed down by breathing in air.

"Ok, I don't know who the little girl… YAWWWWN… is… but you are saying this girl is the leader of the Khaos Brigade… and the Khaos Brigade is whom again?"

"They are the ones who attacked the school during the alliance meeting."

"Oh. Ok. I understand. Whatever. This obviously has some important to Azazel and I doubt he would do something like this without a good reason. I trust him."

Azazel bowed his head to Rias. "Yes… I am sorry Rias. I have deceived many and I am still deceiving them in order for her to come and visit her. But… maybe her wish could be something that might change the existence of the "Khaos Brigade" itself. I determined it was necessary to stop unnecessary blood from behing shed. I will apologize to you guys again and I will ask you guys again. I am sorry… but will you please at least listen to her story?"

"I said yes." Issei said. "Seriously, why am I being ignored here? This is my house…"

Rias sighed. "Alright. So then Shall I just let her in and give her some green tea? Is it only Ophis? What about the Vali-team?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Issei said. It was then a small white magic circle appeared. "Oh good job Rias, now they show up." Issei said. "Whatever." Issei said, yawning and entering the house and heading out. However, Issei felt someone hug onto him from behind and he felt the sensation of enormous breasts! He would know what breasts would feel like after all!

"Long time no see, Issei. I have missed your taste." Said the voice. Issei then felt the lick of a cats tongue on the back of his neck, sending a shudder down his spine.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Issei groaned, knowing exactly who it was. "Hello Kuroka…"

"Nyaa, Hi! Did you miss me? Where is my little sister? You did tell her I said hi didn't you?" Kuroka said, scanning the room. It was then she spotted her little sister, hiding behind a door.

"No, I didn't get a chance considering I was attacked when I returned to the party… and I didn't really get time to after that cause… I was… Kinda busy."

"Nyan, I can tell." Kuroka said with an all knowing tone and smile. Kuroka quickly walked over to the door and grinned happily. "So I see you are enjoying your life Shirone, nyan. Found yourself a man to play with huh?"

Issei walked between Kuroka and Koneko.

"Kuroka…." Issei said, warning her. Koneko quickly hid behind Issei's back, peeking her head out and gripping his underwear, which was all he was in.

Kuroka grinned. "So, it seems your face becamse manlier since I last spoke with you, nya. Did my sister get you that face?"

Issei didn't really know how to respond to that, so he was wearing a confused and lost face. It was then Kuroka licked Issei's cheek before backing away, which brought Issei to slap at his cheek in shock. Koneko was now glaring at her sister.

"Mmm. You really do taste good nya. I can see why my sister is quite attached to you. Heeeey, can I ask you for one favor, nya?"

"What is it?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

"Won't you try making a baby with me?"

"Um…." Issei began to say, but Kuroka continued.

"I told you before, but I want strong babies and who could be strong then the being who has the powers of two legendary beings, both of which were as powerful as Ophis? Nya, I asked Vali since he has the Heavenly Dragon, but he turned me down. So, the only one left is you… I do wanna leave behind a child…. So that's why I want someone who will give me their genes, nyan."

"We can just have psyical contact until I get pregnant, nya. Does that sound good."

Koneko stood in front of Issei, but she turned her chest and face so her face would bury into his crotch.

"… I won't hand over… Senpais." Koneko then mumbled for a bit. "to sister…"

Kuroka just let out a big smile and waved as she left, which confused the crap out of Issei. It was then Issei sighed and let out a yawn but as he turned to go back to his room, there was a hand gripping his right hand.

"I want to talk." Said the emotionless girl behind him. It was Ophis. Azazel came by and tried to help.

"Drink tea with her. I deceived and lied to the other factions in order to make this happen. If this was found out and it goes into a bad direction, my head will get cut off for real."

Issei sighed. "Fine. I guess I wouldn't get any sleep with all of the commotion anyway. Can I at LEAST get dressed?"

"No." Azazel said. "I don't trust you to come back."

"Damn you Fallen Angel…" Issei said, his intentions found out!

Issei walked over to living room and took a seat on a chair, in which Ophis took a seat on the floor a few yards in front of him. The others took their seats on the couches and other chairs. Koneko sat with Kuroka and Vali. Rias sat with a girl who had a magicians outfit and with Kiba. Akeno sat with Xenovia.

"Wait a minute… Why do I have to talk to her?" Issei asked, scratching his head. "Why me?"

"She is interested in you fool."

"Ok… why me?"

"Seriously? You are an idiot."

"I am running on low sleep ok? I was up all night last night."

Kuroka grinned. "Nyan, I can tell. I hope it was fun."

"Shut up."

"… Are you not going to destroy the world like you originally planned Shinda…?" Ophis asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to Issei who was wearing a confused face.

"I had never planned to destroy the world…?" Issei said slowly. It was then his scythe materialized and began to turn the room into the graveyard. The living room's furniture, minus the tables and Tv's were all still here, but the entire area was a giant graveyard, just like before.

Shinda was sitting on top of a giant tombstone while Tamashi was leaning against a tree.

"Hahaha. Ophis, it is really good seeing someone like you again. I remember the fights we had…"

"You never won…"

"Neither did you… It was always ending in a stalemate…" Shinda said with a grin on his skeleton face.

"… Are you not going to destroy the world like you originally planned?" Ophis stated.

"I never planned to destroy the world Ophis. You, like all the others, misinterpreted my intentions. I just wished to fight."

"…. Then what are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure… I haven't reached the stage of being able to rest in peace." Shinda said, no longer smiling. He had a look of displeasure on his skeleton face, though it wasn't much considering he was only bone and fire.

Issei looked at Shinda. "Wait… you just want to rest in peace?"

"Of course. I don't have my body anymore… I just sit here with Tamashi and look after you… I don't know what we need to… perhaps when you get all of our power? Sigh…"

"…" Ophis stares at Issei closely.

Shinda then laughed. "Though, I think I shall be going to sleep soon… Issei is quite a powerful possessor. He is always getting stronger every day. He is pretty close to unlocking my full power. It must be because of them…" Shinda said slowly, his face in thought.

It was then the graveyard disappeared, returning the scene back to the living room. It seemed Shinda had stopped talking and Tamashi never wanted to talk. He was always the quite type, unless it came to boobs.

"I want to look. Shinda. I want to look at this possessor even more." Ophis said, staring at Ophis. Azazel placed his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"So, like that. Can you leave her in this house for a few days? Just as you see, Ophis wants to look at you. I don't know what reason there is behind this, but if will be fine right?"

Issei sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at Rias. This was one of the few times he was asking for her opinion.

"I don't mind if Issei is okay with it… of course we will be on alert and we will have to stop her with full force if anything happens. If you accept that, then I will… take this request Azazel."

Issei sighed once more and looked at Ophis closely. "Well, as much as it sounds creepy about being watched, I'm ok with it."

Azazel sighed and rubbed Issei's head. "I'm sorry Issei, but this is a chance. If this goes smoothly, then the threat that each faction is facing might lesson. Please endure."

Issei shrugged his hand off. "I never said it was a problem like that. Just is different… Plus she is dangerous or say you guys say. However, what about these guys?" Issei said, pointing at Vali then Kuroka.

"I don't know who the other girl is, but Kuroka and Vali. Why are they here?"

Vali smirked. "Are you saying you want us gone?"

"I should still kick your ass Dragon boy but it's not a problem as long as you don't cause too much chaos around the house. You can use this house as much as you like, just behave yourself. That goes for you too Kuroka… despite knowing that you are going to disobey me completely." Issei said with a grin, looking at Kuroka.

"Nyan, you say the sweetest things."

It was then the girl with the magicians outfit came over and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was a picture of Shinda and Issei… fighting a bunch of bad guys… and it looked like a TV show!

"U-Umm! The battle with Riser and the fight you had in the underworld versus the bunch of Fallen Angels! I was so deeply moved! Please give me your signature if it isn't too much!" The girl said. "Oh yes, I am Le Fay Pendragon!"

Issei wore the most confused face ever. A TV show? Who the fuck? What the fuck? How the fuck? Why the fuck? It was then Azazel laughed.

"Oh yea, we meant to tell you, but Sirzechs and I have launched a TV show about you throughout the underworld."

"A TV show?! You didn't tell me?! AZAZEL!" Issei roared.

"Hey! You were busy when we wanted to! We didn't wanna interrupt you four!"

It was then Koneko, Rias, Akeno and Issei all went red in the face, redder then a tomato. Azazel let out a laugh at that, seeing them all blush uncomfortably.

"N-Never mind that… A TV show huh? I suppose it sounds nice…" Issei said, taking the piece of paper. He then signed the piece of paper with a pen the girl gave him. He signed it, "To a loyal fan, Thanks for watching, Issei Hyoudou." He gave it back to her who blushed happily and smiled greatly.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said, giving Issei a big hug. This got Issei shocked once again.

Issei sighed and Rias stood up.

"Alright guys… we got a job to do…" Rias said. "We have to escort him… shall we?" Rias said, and without warning, Issei and the others in her group, including Azazel, were being transported together.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!" Issei was teleported.

* * *

Issei found himself sitting on top of a carriage car, with a man he didn't recognize for a moment before his eyes went wide. "W-Wait… Y-you are…"

"Well, it has been a while Issei, hasn't it?" The man said. It was Baraqiel!

"Y-You..." Akeno said, floating nearby with a look of shock. She then began to get angry, glaring at him.

"So, you and my daughter huh…" Baraqiel started to say… he was unsure what to feel about it.

"It is none of your business! More than that, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Akeno roared, getting pissed off.

"It doesn't matter why I am here."

"You…"

"He is here with me." Azazel said. "He is helping us escort Odin."

"You brought HIM here?!" Akeno roared. However, the horses halted and screeched. When Issei looked up, there was a man who held a halberd and had an evil smile on him.

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of the Norse, Loki! It is a pleasure to meet you all." Was all this new man said… and everyone minus Issei got into a battle stance, seeing the new figure appear.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**Oh guys. I just got the piss almost scared out of me just now. I just got my first Emergency Alert on my phone and it made me jump and made me get a ton of goosebumps. I thought my phone had a virus or something. But was just a flash flood warning in the mountains like 50 miles away from where I live -_-**

**haha yea. So yea. Enjoy this chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. I own nothing. Blah blah blah**

* * *

Issei just sat there on the roof of the carriage, looking up at the guy while everyone was floating around ready to fight.

"So… is this why we escorted the old man?" Issei asked out loud, and of course he was ignored.

"Well, if it isn't Loki! To meet you in a place like this. It really is a surprise. Is it because you have some sort of business with us? On this wagon, is Odin, the chief-God of Northern Europe. Your action is done knowing this, no?"

Loki crossed his arms. "Nothing much. Our Chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions and that is very painful to endure."

Azazel changes his speaking manners and gets a bit angry. "You are quite arrogant to say that, Loki."

Loki began to laugh. "Fuhahahahaha, if this isn't the Governor of the Fallen Angels! Normally I wouldn't wanna meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

Issei raised a hand. "Are you saying you will spank us? Cause to be honest, that isn't much of a punishment. Some of us kinda enjoy it."

Rias facepalmed for a moment but Loki laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the host of Shinda! What a wonderful reunion! I remember when you rampaged in Asgard! It really was a fun time."

"Shinda did that? Huh. I learn more things about my friends every time."

Azazel interrupted their conversation. "So it is okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

Azazel scratches his head. "… There Is no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible."

"Either way, it is a problem for the Chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ranarok"…. What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"I will ask you one thing!" Azazel asked. He pointed his finger at Loki. "Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't a honest Evil God."

Loki replies without a care in the world. "I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. I came here of my own free will. Oh and Ophis has nothing to do with this.

Azazel let out a sigh. "I understand now geezer… So this is the problem that the North carries huh…"

It was then Odin came out of the wagon. "Yea, there are still hard-headed people and that is the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this."

"Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Azazel and Sirzechs is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know abou Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I am thinking of exchanging our cultures."

Loki smirks. "I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. Let's have a display of powers here then!"

It was then a triple attack of powers struck Loki right in the face. Akeno, Rias and Xenovia struck with their powers! Xenovia shot a wave of holy power from her sword!

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move." Xenovia said calmly. Issei was still sitting back on the carriage. He was still quite a lazy boy. "It seem's like it didn't work. To be expected from a Norse God."

"Holy sword huh… It has impressive power but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It is no different than a gentle breeze."

Irina appeared out of the carriage and this shocked Issei. He hasn't seen Irina in forever, ever since he beat Irina and Xenovia before he fought Kokabiel. Kiba and Irina summoned their swords and Loki began to laugh.

"Futile! Even if I look like this, I am a God! A mere attack from a devil and an angel is nothing."

"Issei! Please stop him!" Rias yelled at him, begging him to fight. Issei sighed and began to stand up.

"Tsssh… Crimson Hair… House of Gremory…. Was it? You must be the blood relavtive of the current Maou. Two Leaders of the Fallen Angels, One angel, Many Devils and on top of that the possessor of Shinda and Tamashi is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all."

Loki nod's and makes a big smile. "Very well, I will call it then." Loki spreads his rope. "COME OUT! MY ADORABLE SON!"

A distortion in the space above Loki appeared and something came out! A wolf with black fur who was about the size of a human! There was fire coming out of his mouth and eyes which was open showing off its fangs. His claws were humongous in comparison. Then there was the fact that along his body, it seemed like there were runes on his body. They were glowing in red.

The wolf looked at Issei and Issei felt a very cold chill on his spine. He also felt paralyzed from the look on the wolf. Issei looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking.

"Everyone! BE CAREFUL OF THAT WOLF! HE IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN LOKI!" Azazel roared, summoning his spear of light. Azazel looked very nervous.

"What the hell is that wolf Azazel?! Why does it make me seize up in fear?! I don't usually have this much fear in my body!"

"Fenrir…"

"Issei. That is one of the worst and greatest creatures. It has the fangs which can definitely kill a God! If you get bitten by it… even Shinda's form won't last! That was the creature used by the God's to defeat Shinda! If it wasn't for Fenrir, I doubt they would stopped Shinda!"

Loki smiled and began to pet Fenrir. "That's right. You should be careful. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any god… I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against God's from other religions. It can give mortals wounds whether you are the God of Death or a High-Class devil." Loki said. He then pointed at Rias. "I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… well having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him."

Issei felt a bad premonition in his body… and his eyes went wide in fear.

"You wouldn't…" Issei started to say, but Loki interrupted.

"The blood relative of the Maou. Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. Kill her."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The wolf let out a roar and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei roared, jumping off of the carriage and leaping into the air.

Rias looked out in fear as she was frozen in fear.

"DON'T TOUCH HEEEEER! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HER!" Issei yelled out as he collided with the side of Fenrir, grabbing onto his body and pushing him away from Rias. Issei began to punch the face of the wolf, trying to stop him.

"Issei…" Rias started to say, shocked.

Issei jumped off the wolf and landed on the ground next to Rias, a smile on his face.

"You alright?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes… Thanks to you protecting me."

It was then Issei vomited out an enormous amount of blood while falling over onto his side and curling up. There was a hole in his gut but on his chest, was the bite mark of an animal.

Rias looked up into the sky and then saw it. Fenrir had blood around his mouth and his right paw, which he began to lick the paw. Issei began to moan in agony, his body having a convulsion.

"ISSEI!" Rias and Akeno screamed out.

"… ISSEI-SENPAI!" Koneko screamed.

"ISSEI!" Azazel said. "SHIT!"

Loki looked surprised and looked at Issei who was still conscious. "Strange. You were in your human form and you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. This is really terrifying. I will have to get rid of you then."

"LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Azazel and Barakiel roared as they released Holy-Lightning and a Spear of Light at Loki and Fenrir.

"Even without using Fenrir, just two mere fallen-angels won't be able to stand a chance against me." Loki said, pulling up a magic circle and blocking the attacks with ease.

"Norse magic… if I remember, their magic is more advanced then ours! Just to be expected from the World that has greater magic and sorcery then our world! Rias! How is Issei?!" Azazel yelled down.

"I…" Rias started. She had tears in her eyes.

"Damnit! Those claws of his! You upgraded him didn't you?!" Azazel demanded out of Loki.

Loki smiled. "Oh, did I? I don't remember." Loki grinned evilly.

"Damn you!" Azazel roared. "You upgraded that damn wolf of yours with a poisonous fang and claw!"

It was then a bright white light rocketed past the wolf.

[Half Dimension!] It was then the space around the wolf began to distort with Fenrir in the center of it! Fenrir had his movement sealed by the space distortion, but Fenrir bit the distortion and escaped.

"So it seems even the being I couldn't defeat fell…" Vali said, flying nearby.

"Vali, this is bad! Issei is having a very potent poison flow through his body! Not to mention he is losing an immense amount of blood!" Kuroka said seriously, pushing Rias and Akeno out of the way as she began to check his body with a green light of Senjutsu.

Bikou flew next to Vali and began to swing his spear.

"Oh my! So it's the Hakuruukou huh!" Loki smiled happily.

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. I came here to eliminate you."

Loki made a very happy smile.

"I am satisfied then. Seeing one of the Heavenly Dragons and Shinda again. I will retreat for today!" Loki said, bringing back the wolf to his body. A big distortion began to envelop Loki and Fenrir. "But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country! I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear your throat!"

After they disappeared, Issei was quickly put into a magic circle… Issei was in a bad situation.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter has a lemon... haha. Oh god im a pervert -.- **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei was in his bed within his large household. Ophis was in the room, sitting in a chair in the corner, watching the scene play out before her. Koneko was on top of the bed, on top of Issei's lap while placing her hands on the wound on his gut. She was desperately trying to keep Issei alive, trying to heal him and remove the deadly poison. If it was Shinda, the poison would have no effect, but due to Issei being part human and being attacked in his human form, he is under the attack of this deadly poison.

"… Senpai… You cannot die on me… please… please wake up… please!" Koneko begged to the unconscious Issei.

Issei was currently on the bed, eyes closed unconscious. His heart was beating very slowly and irratically, sometimes slowing down and sometimes increasing. His breathing was very shallow and weak and he had a look of pain on his face. With the look of pain on his face, Koneko knew he was fighting it, but it didn't help that the blood loss was making everything worse. Issei was in a very bad state, yet here he was, fighting it.

* * *

Outside the room, Vali and his team, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Azazel and Odin were all talking about the situation with Loki.

"So, to take Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki correct?" He looked around at everyone. "You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members… and also due to the Hero-Factions attack, the underworld, Heaven, and Valhalla are in a ruckus… so they won't be able to assist us… and due to the… circumstances with Hyoudou, it seems we won't be able to win. Even I won't be able to defeat Loki."

Sensei sighed. "We gotta find some way to fight them off without Issei…"

"How is the youngster doing?" Odin questioned.

Rias and Akeno put on a very depressed face. Rias however spoke up.

"From what we are seeing, Issei is dying. The poison and the blood loss is coming too much for him… I…" Rias said, beginning to tear up.

Sensei placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to save him."

It was then the door opened and Koneko poked her head out. "… Sister… can I speak to you…"

Kuroka smiled. "Of course Shirone, nyan." Kuroka said, walking over to her. Kuroka then entered the door and Koneko shut it behind them.

Rias looked at Vali who just shrugged.

* * *

Back in the room with Issei, Kuroka was looking down at her little sister before looking up over at Issei for a moment then looking back down at Koneko.

"What is it Shirone?"

"… Help me…" Koneko muttered.

"What?" Kuroka asked.

"… Help me…" Koneko muttered louder.

"Speak up Shirone. I can't hear you, nya."

"… Help me save Issei-Senpai!" Koneko said, looking up at Kuroka with tears in her eyes.

Kuroka looked at her little sister and put on a smile.

"What makes you think I can do anything for him?" Kuroka asked.

Koneko looked away. "… You are my big sister… You have to do something…"

Kuroka put on a small smile, though it was also kind of a sad smile.

"Shirone… I—"

"… Nuh uh… Don't say anything… I am still angry at what you did… but… he is important to me! Please help me save him!"

Kuroka put on a smile as she looked at Issei. "So, this is the man who stole your heart… This is the man that has brought you back… Alright… I will try… but I will need your help."

Koneko nodded quickly, wanting to help as much as she could.

* * *

Issei was awake inside of a different graveyard. At least, it looked different. The graveyard had the same tombstones, including his, but the sky was different. It was a sickly green sky, with lightning flashing through the area. It was like a different realm.

"So, you have awaken huh?" said Shinda, who appeared from around a large tombstone.

"… What is this place? It's different…"

"This is the Realm of the Dead, which is similar to the realm Hades governs… but it's also different. This is where the truly wicked beings go, but due to my death, Hades has had his hands full. This is the realm where I governed, dealing with the truly wicked people. Ah… it was fun torturing them when I wasn't busy outside the realm."

Issei looked around and noticed that there were several staircases that led underground. He then looked beside him and noticed the name on the Tombstone. Adolf Hitler.

Shinda laughed. "Yes, Adolf came here after he killed himself. I also have Osama Bin Laden, Sadaam Hussein, and several others. Vlad the Impaler is also here. But this is enough talk about this area. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"Am I dead?" Issei asked. Shinda sighed and rubbed the back of his skeleton head.

"Yes and no. You are on the verge of death. Your body is still alive, but your mind is also under attack. Your mind is dead I suppose. It really isn't a good situation, but luckily, I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it is time we get you to the next level of power."

"Next level? How many levels are there?"

"Well, there is one more after this power up and that would be my full power."

"Did I earn this power or am I strong enough to handle it?"

"How do I put this… Oh man, where is Tamashi when I need him… Ok look. That Nekomata, when you have sex with her, she sends her Senjutsu into you… well… uh… that Senjutsu has strengthened your human body, meaning you got stronger."

"Wait… I got stronger because I had sex with Koneko?! Are you crazy?!"

"No… though I wish I was. You really think I was comfortable saying that? When you have sex with Senjutsu users, they strengthen the body of their partner. However, mostly it's just energy… but you get stronger while losing energy while having sex with the Senjutsu users."

"… You know how stupid that sounds right?"

"Does it?" Shinda asked.

"Ok… maybe not… but are you serious?"

"Deadly." Shinda said, not happy with what he has to say. "I am not a pervert like Tamashi though I did enjoy sex when I was younger. Anyway's, you are ready for the next power up. You will find yourself with the power of a God… it is a very heavy power up, so it might be dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"Considering your current state, you may die if you get this power right now… though…"

"Though what? What can I do to keep this power safely?"

Tamashi sighed. "You… need to… have… more sex… with the Senjutsu users…"

"W-What?!"

"Yea… I'm being serious Issei. You need to screw the sisters."

"I-I…"

"Hmm. Ah look, great timing. It seems that the girls are bringing your consciousness back."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

"… Are you sure?" Koneko asked softly.

"Of course, Nyan. Bouchujutsu is the best way to use Senjutsu to heal. Didn't you know that?"

"… Yes… but I…"

"Are you shy about having to do this with your big sister, nyan? It's for your man you know."

"… I understand." Koneko said, who stood up and undressed herself from her school uniform and took off her panties and bra afterwards. Kuroka smiled and just removed her Kimono, showing that she wore nothing underneath. No panties OR bra.

Kuroka climbed onto the bed and began to remove Issei's clothing, removing his shoes, socks, shirt and pants quickly. She then looked down and noticed a slight tent in his boxers, knowing that he shouldn't be erect.

"Oh my… Issei is quite a big boy isn't he?"

Koneko blushed. "… Yes… he really is big…"

Kuroka smiled and removed his boxers before letting out a slight mew of appreciation. She grabbed his limp manhood and began to stroke his shaft, while gently licking his tip with her cat tongue. She kept on licking at him getting him semi hard before she engulfed the head into her mouth, licking at it and sucking at it like a lollipop. Koneko was kneeling on the other side of Issei, just looking down at his face.

About a minute later, Kuroka sat up and smile.

"He tastes really good, nyan. I can see why you like him so much."

"… You have no idea why I like him… but yes… he tastes really nice…" Koneko said softly.

Kuroka chuckled. "Shall I go first or do you want to?"

Koneko looked at his face. "… I want to…" Koneko said. She quickly climbed on top of Issei, straddling his waist before rising her lower half to hover over his large erect manhood. "… Please Issei Senpai…" Koneko said softly, begging for Issei to wake up. She then impaled herself on him, letting out a loud mew of pleasure. She began to lift herself up on him, before going back down, repeating this over and over quickly. Koneko was riding her man like a horsey.

Kuroka was watching her sister ride up and down on Issei like Issei's life depended on it, but she quit and crawled over to his head. It was then she began to kiss his lips, moving his lips aside and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She began to make out with the unconscious Issei, though every time she was breathing into his mouth.

Kuroka moved down towards Issei's chest and began to lick at the bite wound on his chest, licking at each tooth mark sealing up each wound with ten licks. The big issue was the huge wound in his gut, which would mean that his stomach was penetrated and injured, but luckily as a devil his healing was much better than a humans, and due to Koneko and Kuroka's… attempts are reviving him, the wound was much much smaller than it was when he first got it. You could no longer see through him, but it was still quite large.

Koneko let out a loud mewl of pleasure as she shuddered in orgasmic pleasure, squeezing around Issei as she came all over him, coating his manhood in her sweet juices. After a few seconds of resting, she climbed off of him and engulfed his manhood in her own mouth, bobbing her head up and down like a pro on him, which surprised Kuroka for a moment who then smiled.

"So Issei has turned you into a rabbit…" Kuroka said softly, mostly to herself. "So much has changed…" Kuroka sighed out. It was then Koneko finished and pulled herself off, looking at Issei who began to groan and awaken.

"… Issei is awakening!" Koneko said happily and hopefully.

Kuroka grinned. "Then let me finish this… and get him to wake up completely. I will heal him with my own powers." Kuroka said, climbing ontop of Issei and hovering herself above Issei before slowly lowering herself down onto him. She stopped about midway before she slammed herself down, letting out a mewl of pain. She was a virgin! However, she quickly got through it and began to bounce up and down on him, putting both hands onto his chest as she had a serious look on her face.

Koneko was currently siting behind Issei before moving his head so he would have his head laying on her lap.

* * *

Issei groaned and his eyes began to open, fluttering open as he let out a moan of pleasure. His eyes went wide open as he saw what was happening. Kuroka was on him, riding him like he was some kind of stallion! He looked up and noticed Koneko was looking down at him, a huge smile on her face, a look of happiness and tears in her eyes.

"… Issei Senpai… you are awake…" Koneko said softly, tears in her eyes which began to fall down her cheeks.

"K-Koneko…? K-Kuroka…? W-What is going on?" It was then Issei felt a pressure rising quickly in his body, in which Koneko noticed on his face what was happening. Koneko quickly lifted her sister off of him, who yelped in surprise of being lifted off. Koneko then opened her mouth above his manhood, however Kuroka was quick and she pushed Koneko onto the bed, pushing her right onto Issei's face, smothering Issei in her small boobs. Kuroka than engulfed Issei into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on him, which got Issei to explode, right into Kurokas waiting mouth.

Koneko was now glaring at Kuroka, who smiled as she lifted her mouth off of Issei, swallowing then licking her lips.

"Mmmm. Oh my that is really good."

"… You… You took it away from me…"

Kuroka grinned. "I am a cat too Shirone. I need my milk as well."

Issei immediately passed out from the stimulation of the conversation and the erotic activities, and just as he passed out, the door was kicked open by Azazel, who was pushed aside as Rias and Akeno rushed in with worried faces. It was then they looked upon the scene. A naked Issei, a naked Kuroka and a naked Koneko.

"What is going on here?!" Rias demanded, her anger rising. "What did you do Koneko?!"

Azazel was laughing outside of the room, no longer looking in as he saw what was going on. He was just laughing so hard, that he was actually sitting down outside.

Kuroka grinned. "Don't get so worked up. I was just helping Koneko cure your servant."

"Cure him?! You were taking advantage of him while he was unconscious! I swear, if what you did has killed him, I will kill you!" Rias said, pissed off. Akeno was currently by the bad, looking over Issei. Koneko however spoke up.

"… He woke up earlier… but he passed out due to… everything."

"Issei… Issei is…" Akeno said. "Issei is back to normal." Akeno said with a surprised look. "Issei no longer has the wounds and his breathing is back to normal. In fact, he is completely cured of the poison and the blood loss is also almost back to normal. He is currently just sleeping!" Akeno said.

Rias no longer had a pissed off look, putting on an embarrassed face. Kuroka smirked.

"Don't you wanna say something to me?"

"No. Nothing comes to mind." Rias said, crossing her arms and looking away.

Kuroka grinned and slinked over to Rias. "Are you sure? I just saved your servants life…"

"… Thank you." Rias mumbled softly.

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you." Rias said out loud.

"Ah, it was nothing, nya. I had fun." Kuroka said with a grin.

It was then, everyone jumped in shock as a voice spoke from the corner.

"Issei is really big." Ophis said.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
